Voluntad y Destino
by Llaelien
Summary: ¿Por qué se convirtió Dragón en un revolucionario y quien era la madre de Luffy? Esta es la historia sobre como un hombre rebelde e inteligente y una marine intrépida y despreocupada, cambiaron el destino de una Era. Personajes secundarios: Shanks, Bonney, Rouge, X Drake, Akainu.
1. Lin D Read

**Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia sobre One Piece (mi otro fanfic es "Tesoros")**

**Este fanfic viene cosquilleándome en la mente desde hace tiempo y se centra en la historia de Monkey D. Dragon y la madre de Luffy (personaje de mi total invención) El fanfic va a narrar las aventuras de la generación anterior de los sombrero de paja, donde la madre de Luffy, Dragon, Shanks y otros personajes de la serie como Bonney, Rouge, Akainu, X Drake, el padre de Zoro y Roger adquieren protagonismo.**

**También se explicarán las razones por las que Dragon se convirtió en un revolucionario y debió dejar a Luffy al cuidado de su abuelo.**

**Obviamente, los personajes de One Piece no me pertencen, y esta historia es una versión hecha por una humilde fan que no tiene mucha paciencia XDD**

**Sin añadir más, espero que a alguien le guste y disfrute la historia! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Read D. Lin**

Los últimos retazos del verano se desvanecían. En su lugar, pequeñas hojas comenzaban a precipitarse sobre las calles del reino de Goa. Los nobles que vivían en la ostentosa Ciudad, congregada en el centro de la Isla Dawn y aislada del resto de la gente común por enormes muros de piedra, habían cambiado sus ligeros atuendos por prendas más gruesas.

Sin embargo, al hijo del vice-almirante Monkey D. Garp, la brisa fresca parecía gustarle.

-Se alejan a nuestro paso- comentó un joven Dragon articulando una ligera sonrisa que parecía empapada de sarcasmo-. Me pregunto…

-Y te miran por tu aspecto- masculló Garp resoplando mientras caminaba junto a su hijo hacia la sede central de la Marina que custodiaba la isla-. Ese cabello que tienes… pareces un criminal y no un hijo mío. Tienes veintisiete años, ¡luce como tal!

Dragon se limitó a seguir sonriendo, acostumbrado ya a los comentarios vituperantes que su padre solía soltarle cada vez que veía oportunidad.

Pero lo cierto es que, en comparación con la gente que allí vivía y los propios marinos que circundaban la entrada del reino, la apariencia del joven contrastaba notablemente. Su cabello oscuro iba recogido en una pequeña coleta mientras un flequillo rebelde le caía por la frente y las sienes. Vestía ropas sencillas, oscuras y de segunda mano. Bajo el brazo, sin embargo, sostenía un libro que parecía valioso.

-¿Alguna vez has estado al otro lado de esos muros?- preguntó Dragon tras varios minutos de silencio.

Garp frunció el ceño

-Al otro lado está la Terminal Gray. No te acerques por allí. Es un basural plagado de enfermedades y gente de malas intenciones.

-Pero allí viven muchas personas. No todas han de ser criminales.

Garp asintió, aunque un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Sí. Es verdad.

Dragon no dijo nada más, pero su expresión se ensombreció un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la sede de la Marina, Garp fue inmediatamente saludado por los marines que hacían guardia en la entrada en gesto de profundo respeto y mal disimulada admiración. La fama de Monkey D. Garp, el único marine capaz de enfrentar de igual a igual al infame Gold Roger, era conocido por todos. Muchos incluso ya empezaban a llamarlo "Garp, el Héroe".

Cuando entraron, Dragon observó como un marine alto, joven y moreno, de labios gruesos y postura desgarbada, ponía la mirada en ambos antes de sonreír y saludar a su padre amistosamente con la mano.

-¡Garp-san! ¿Cómo le va?

-¡Aokiji!- se sorprendió Garp- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me han ordenado registrar unas islas de los alrededores del reino, pero volveré mañana al cuartel general junto con Saul. Hemos venido juntos- los ojos de Aokiji se posaron en el joven que lo acompañaba- ¿Su hijo?

-Dragon- se presentó el aludido extendiendo la mano. Aokiji se la estrechó sonriente-. Mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, tú no te pareces nada a tu padre ¡je!

Dragon esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras Garp prorrumpía en una carcajada estruendosa.

-¡Eres observador, mocoso! Mi hijo Dragon es la copia de su madre. De ahí ese gusto por los libros y su nulo interés por la marina, aunque me habría gustado que se alistara.

-Por cierto, señor- dijo Aokiji bajando la voz- ¿Es cierto lo que pasó en la batalla de Ed? ¿Shiki perdió con toda su flota?

-Y todos los hombres de Roger salieron, al parecer, sanos y salvos- asintió Garp frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando la lengua-. Ese mal nacido…

-Me da la impresión de que está algo contento con el resultado de la batalla, señor.

-¡Bah! ¿De que tonterías estás hablando? Un día de estos atraparé a Roger con mis propias manos y haré que los piratas se lo piensen dos veces antes de salir a navegar los mares.

-¡Eres tan guay, Garp-san!

-Papá- dijo Dragon- ¿Dónde está la biblioteca? Ya sabes que es por lo único que he venido aquí…

Un repentino alboroto interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Un marino viejo vestido con delantal y gorro de cocinero había salido persiguiendo a una joven muchacha que parecía ser recién recluta. Esta dejó de correr y alzó las manos, aunque sus mejillas estaban bastante abultadas.

-¡'O e de e ablas! (¡No sé de que hablas!)

-¡Eres una malcriada! ¡Esos pasteles íbamos a servirlos en la cena del comodoro!

La joven tragó con esfuerzo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Darrek, no pasa nada, si quieres puedo ayudarte a prepararlos de nuevo…

El viejo marino cocinero se estrujó el sombrero.

-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a entrar a mi cocina de nuevo!

Garp se acercó a ellos.

-¡Lin!- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a la joven. Ella, al darse cuenta de quien le había hablado, se puso repentinamente pálida- ¿Estás causando problemas otra vez?

-Ga… Garp-san- farfulló ella antes de forzar una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

El hombre le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Ahh!- se quejó ella agarrándose la cabeza con los ojos llorosos- ¡Duele!

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Lin? ¿No deberías estar entrenando con los demás reclutas?

-Me castigaron, señor- dijo ella haciendo un mohín-. Y tuve que limpiar las cocinas.

-¡Y se comió todos los pasteles que preparé para la cena de hoy!- añadió el viejo cocinero, irritado-. Vice-almirante Garp, perdone que le diga, pero esta joven que ha traído no causa más que problemas.

-¿Cuántos pasteles eran?

-Ocho.

-¿Te comiste ocho pasteles?- se sorprendió Garp mirando a Lin. La joven no podía ser más delgada. Tenía el largo cabello azabache hasta la cintura, aunque lo llevaba recogido en un moño, y sus ojos, verdes y grandes, le daban expresión a todo su rostro.

-Tenía hambre, señor. ¡Y se veían realmente deliciosos!

Garp suspiró.

-Muy bien, Darrek, puedes irte. Yo me encargo de ella.

El cocinero asintió y se marchó murmurando entre dientes. Aokiji, que había contemplado toda la escena con una sonrisa divertida, se despidió de Garp y Dragon y desapareció por uno de los corredores del cuartel.

-¡Lin!

-¡Sí, Garp-san!- respondió ella tensándose como un palo.

-Enséñale a mi hijo donde está la biblioteca.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró a Dragon sin ocultar su asombro.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Ese es su hijo? ¡No sabía que tenía un hijo!

-Un placer- dijo Dragon haciendo un leve saludo de cabeza. Lin, por el contrario, le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Shihihi! ¡El placer es mío! Soy Read D. Lin.

Los ojos de Dragon se estrecharon un poco, pero ella no pareció percatarse de eso.

-¡Sígueme!

* * *

Mientras se adentraban por uno de los pasillos del cuartel, Dragon observó con cierta curiosidad a su extraña guía. La joven no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, aunque no era precisamente alta ni muy delicada. Caminaba con las manos en la nuca en un gesto que parecía, a todas luces, una de sus posturas favoritas.

-¿Así que eres un come libros? ¡Realmente tú no te pareces nada a tu padre!- comentó ella de pronto y volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con sus expresivos ojos verdes, riendo entre dientes como si aquello le resultara muy gracioso.

-Soy un historiador- precisó Dragon con una sonrisa indulgente.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y es divertido?

-Más que divertido, es apasionante. La historia siempre me ha interesado. Desde que era un niño.

Lin esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-¡Pues no suena tan mal!

Torcieron a la izquierda del pasillo y atravesaron un pequeño patio lleno de fuentes y estatuas de famosos marinos que llevaban muertos muchos años. Lin se detuvo entonces ante una puerta pintada de rojo y la abrió, dejándole el paso a Dragon después de asomar la cabeza por ella.

-El viejo bibliotecario casi nunca está. Seguro que debe andar bebiendo licor barato por ahí ¡Shihihihi!

Dragon sonrió. La peculiar risa de Lin era algo contagiosa.

-Bueno, yo debo irme… ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Toma!

Lin sacó debajo de su gorra de marine un trozo de pastel de limón y se lo dio.

-Me has caído bien, señor historiador. Así que te daré algo de mi comida.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Dragon, pero antes de que terminara su oración, ella se despidió con la mano, sonriente, y se marchó corriendo.

**….**

Las semanas que Dragon permaneció en la biblioteca de aquel cuartel de la marina pasaron más rápido de lo que él había previsto. Quizá era, en parte, gracias a Lin, quien a menudo se escapaba de sus entrenamientos y labores para acompañarlo. Ante su sorpresa, Dragon descubrió que la presencia de la joven marine no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, a pesar de su hiperactividad y un extraño "don" para provocar líos.

Ella, quien tenía una tendencia a reír y sorprenderse por cualquier cosa, era la que más hablaba. Y le había hecho cientos de preguntas sobre sus viajes, sus sueños y el mar. Parecía sentir un enorme amor por el mar. Dragon descubriría, con el tiempo, de que este era una de las mayores motivaciones que la impulsaron a alistarse en la marina. Lin también le hacía a menudo extrañas preguntas como: _¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Crees que existan islas en el cielo? ¿A dónde irías si no tuvieras ningún lugar a donde ir?_

La mayoría de aquellas preguntas, sin embargo, Dragon no había sabido responderlas.

Una tarde, ella apareció sigilosamente por su espalda y estuvo a punto de sobresaltarlo.

-¡Shihihi! ¡Parecías muy absorto con ese libro!

Dragon le sonrió. A pesar de no estar muy acostumbrado a hacerlo desde la muerte de su madre, Lin siempre lograba arrancarle sonrisas espontáneas.

-Es una recopilación de hechos interesantes, aunque no muy agradables.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Cuéntame.

Dragon la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Dime una cosa, Lin.

-¿Um?

-¿Por qué estás en la marina?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si meditara, antes de responder:

-Porque quiero ayudar a la gente.

Dragon parpadeó, sorprendido por su respuesta.

-¿Ayudar a la gente?

Lin sonrió entusiasmada.

-Mi sueño es ayudar a que este mundo sea un poco mejor. Ya sabes… más justo y esas cosas. Los marinos no solo viven para atrapar piratas, sino también para defender a los débiles ¡Y yo le daré una paliza a todo aquel que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a la gente inocente! Es el destino que he elegido y no me importa arriesgar mi vida.

Dragon sonrió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella- ¿Por qué eres historiador? No tienes cara de historiador, sino más bien de pirata, no te ofendas.

-Porque quiero conocer la verdad- respondió él sin titubear. Los ojos de Lin brillaron.

-¡Eres tan genial! ¿Entonces los libros tienen la verdad? ¿Por eso hay gente a la que les gusta leerlos?

Dragon negó con la cabeza.

-No, no todos. Los libros son como las personas, Lin. Algunos pueden ser muy útiles, otros son valiosos por su original contenido y otros pueden hacer que te des cuenta de cosas en las que antes nunca habías pensado. Pero también hay libros que mienten, y muchos hombres los escriben para tapar la verdad en pos de sus propias conveniencias- Dragon alzó el libro que había estado leyendo y sentenció:- Parte del trabajo de un historiador es saber reconocer entre lo que es mentira y lo que es verdad.

-Parece difícil.

-Lo es- sonrió Dragon-. Pero yo soy muy persistente.

-¿Y que cuenta ese libro que tienes ahí? ¿Una verdad o una mentira?

Él respondió:

-Una historia terrible y no muy agradable que aconteció hace trescientos años. Otra triste verdad.

A continuación, Dragon empezó a relatarle la historia de seis países que se enfrentaron en una fatídica guerra, la cual, al parecer, había sido provocada por un grupo de terceros; hombres poderosos a los que no les importó que millones de personas murieran por sus fines mezquinos.

-La historia de este mundo es a menudo cruel y llena de lagunas que desconocemos. Y aun siguen muriendo inocentes por la codicia desmedida de unos pocos- Dragon suspiró y apretó los puños, recordando la muerte de su madre-. Y seguirán muriendo…

Lin se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de mirarlo y decir:

-Pues debe hacerse algo ¿no?

Dragon relajó su cuerpo, sonriendo ante su ingenuidad.

-Algunos lo intentaron, Lin, pero son muy pocos los que se atreven a luchar. El mundo no cambiará aunque algunos luchen hasta la muerte.

-¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!

Dragon enarcó las cejas.

-Tal vez solo hace falta voluntad- dijo ella-. La voluntad de cambiar este mundo.

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció.

-Sólo con voluntad no se puede cambiar el mundo…

-Pero por algo hay que empezar ¿no?- insistió ella frunciendo el ceño-. Así es como aprendí a vivir yo. No sacas nada con lamentarte o pensar… o pensar en lo que podrías hacer. ¡Los sueños no vendrán hacia a ti; uno debe ir por ellos!

_La voluntad para cambiar este mundo…_

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Dragon extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven. Una extraña sensación en el pecho que no sabía definir lo había desestabilizado por completo. Entonces sonrió.

-Ojalá existieran más personas como tú, Lin.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando el otoño dio paso al invierno y la primera lluvia encharcó las calles, Dragon decidió que era el momento de partir. Había conseguido toda la información que necesitaba y tenía ganas de volver a Ohara para comentarle al viejo profesor Clover sobre sus recientes estudios.

Sin embargo, Dragon no podía marcharse antes de despedirse de Lin, por lo que se reunieron en uno de los muelles. Una puesta de sol trazaba el poniente, salpicando el cielo de tonos rojizos y amarillos.

-Que curioso- dijo ella, con aquella peculiar sonrisa despreocupada mientras observaba la puesta de sol-. Yo también estoy a punto de marcharme…- entonces, radiante de felicidad, miró a Dragon y dijo:- ¡Me voy al Grand Line! ¡He sido ascendida a sargento!

Él sonrió, gratamente sorprendido.

-No te mereces menos, Lin.

-¡Shihihihi! ¿Sabes? Pensé que sería siempre una aprendiza… pero Garp-san ha dicho que mi espíritu de lucha es el ideal de cualquier marino. ¡Ahh~! ¡Estoy taan feliz~!

-Lin.

-¿Si?

-Nunca me dijiste el origen de tu nombre, ni quiénes eran tus padres.

-¿Mi nombre?- repitió ella, confusa- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

Dragon se lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir:

-Porque tú tienes la D.

-¡Ah, te refieres a eso! ¿Es curioso, verdad? Garp-san, tú y yo la tenemos. Mi hermana mayor, Rouge, tenía la D. también- Lin se encogió entonces de hombros-. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Nos encontraron a Rouge y a mí afuera de un orfanato cuando era un bebé y lo único que habían dejado era una nota con nuestros nombres.

Dragon asintió, meditabundo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Es algo importante, esa D?

-Es uno de los grandes misterios de la historia.

-¡Wow! ¡Realmente tu trabajo es apasionante!

-Lin…

-¿Uh?

Dragon clavó en ella una mirada tan penetrante que hizo a la joven respirar hondo.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, digan lo que te digan, seguirás siempre tu propio ideal de justicia. Que serás fiel a ti misma.

-Lo prometo siempre y cuando tú me prometas que cambiarás este mundo- repuso ella devolviéndole la misma mirada.

Dragon rió. Lin nunca lo había escuchado reír, pero aquel sonido le gustó.

-No puedo prometer eso.

-Ahhh… no eres divertido.

Lin colocó las manos detrás de su nuca en su típica postura despreocupada y su largo cabello negro y sedoso fue ondeado por la brisa.

-Entonces nuestros caminos se separan aquí hasta que el destino nos junte de nuevo- dijo él.

-Lo que estoy segura de que ocurrirá tarde o temprano, por supuesto ¡Shihihihi!

Dragon le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza.

-Adiós, Lin.

-Adiós, Dragon.

* * *

**He decidido que Luffy se parezca más a Lin, así que ella es casi una versión masculina de él. Y su apellido, Read, pertenece a una famosa pirata dela vida real: Mary Read.**

**El capítulo 2 está listo, así que espero actualizar pronto.**

**Abrazos! =)**


	2. El viaje de Dragón y Lin

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, con algo más de acción. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**2**

**El viaje de Dragon y Lin**

_Primera parte (tres años antes de la ejecución de Roger)_

Si había un lugar del mundo que Dragon D. Monkey amara, ese era la isla de Ohara: cuna de erudición y enriquecimiento espiritual. Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio el árbol del conocimiento emergiendo entre las casas y edificios desde la cubierta de un barco a la edad de nueve años. Su madre, por supuesto, iba junto a él, y le explicaba con entusiasmo todo lo que se podía aprender allí.

-La mayor parte de los eruditos son arqueólogos, pero también salen de allí grandes científicos, escritores y filósofos.

-¿Por qué papá no vino con nosotros?

-Tiene mucho trabajo en la marina- respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza-. No te preocupes. Él está bien.

A Dragon, desde niño, nunca le interesó la marina. Siempre había preferido las aspiraciones de los eruditos de Ohara y la inagotable información que le entregaban los libros, los que leía durante la noche, a veces acompañado por la melodiosa voz de su madre o en solitario. Su padre le dejaba ser, aunque jamás lograba ocultar la decepción de sus ojos cuando miraba a su hijo en silencio y pensaba que este no se daba cuenta.

Pero Dragon sí se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, nunca tuvo una mala relación con su padre, de quien admiraba su intensa vocación de servicio y capacidad de perdón.

Porque a pesar de sus enormes diferencias, sus padres siempre se habían profesado un amor sincero. Ella nunca le reprochó a Garp las largas temporadas que pasaba fuera de casa durante sus labores como vice-almirante ni él jamás le exigió nada a su madre, salvo su compañía y sus sonrisas. Ambos se respetaban mutuamente, aceptando la personalidad del otro con palabras cariñosas y continuos actos de indulgencia.

Así que, cuando su padre debía ausentarse por varias semanas, Dragon y su madre viajaban a menudo a Ohara, el lugar donde había estudiado ella y el cual amaba con todo su corazón. Amor que Dragon heredó de inmediato y que siguió profesándole con el correr de los años.

Pero ahora aquella ciudad se había convertido en algo más. Y Dragon estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad. Quería saber la verdad que se encogía tras la misteriosa muerte de su madre.

"Si mi padre supiera lo que hago seguro que intentaría detenerme" pensó Dragon con amargura.

El barco encalló en el puerto de Ohara poco antes del mediodía. Dragon bajó cargando su bolsa al hombro y sonrió cuando tres niños pasaron corriendo junto a él, todos ellos cargando gruesos libros.

-Tienes mejor aspecto, hijo.

Dragon se volteó y el viejo profesor Clover, director de la biblioteca de Ohara, le sonrió con afabilidad.

-Profesor, ¿estaba esperándome?

-Por supuesto. Recibí tu carta y no podía menos que venir a recibirte. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

El anciano conocía a Dragon desde que este era un niño, y había considerado a su madre como una de sus mejores alumnas e historiadoras del siglo. Dragon siempre lo había admirado y respetado, quizá incluso más que a su propio padre.

Cuando llegaron a la gran biblioteca, Clover guió a Dragon hacia su estudio, cerrando con suavidad la puerta antes de tomar asiento tras su escritorio de nogal. Dragon se sentó frente a él con aire meditabundo. Clover lo observó unos momentos, paciente, hasta que el hombre joven finalmente tomó la palabra.

-Mire esto- Dragon extrajo un diminuto libro de su bolsillo. El título hizo que el anciano abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Podrá ser posible…?

Clover leyó el título del libro casi sin poder creerlo: _"Los años silenciosos"_

-Los años Silenciosos- murmuró Clover-. Uno de los libros más censurados de la historia. Cualquier historiador haría lo imposible por tener un original entre sus manos, aunque se supone que ningún ejemplar sobrevivió. Se suponía… hasta ahora- miró a Dragon sin parpadear-. Si te hubieran pillado con este libro en tu poder todo el gobierno estaría ahora tras de ti…

-Mi madre alcanzó a dármelo antes de morir. De alguna forma logró descubrir que el gobierno estaba al tanto de que sabía demasiado, y que iban a por ella para sonsacarle información- dijo Dragon con la mirada oscurecida-. Pero antes de acabar con su vida, hace cinco años, me dio el libro. Me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie y que solo se lo mostraría a usted cuando llegara el momento. Mi madre se envenenó esa misma noche,, y horas más tarde tres hombres que trabajaban para el gobierno aparecieron en nuestra puerta. Revisaron la casa completa, pero yo ya había ocultado el libro. Mi padre no sabe nada…, aun piensa que mamá se suicidó por su culpa… porque nunca estaba en casa con ella.

Los ojos de Clover se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se los secó rápidamente.

-Siempre fue muy astuta. Ella sabía que una vez que el gobierno empieza a sospechar de ti… lo único que puedes hacer es esconderte o morir. Pero tu madre prefirió la muerte porque sabía que no podía poner en peligro a su familia. Supongo que ya lo has leído.

-Me lo sé de memoria- dijo Dragon-. Lo dejo con usted ahora. No olvidaré ninguna estrofa_._

-Cuentan que el autor de este libro, un hombre anónimo y sobreviviente de aquel desastre acontecido en los años del siglo vacío, escribió su historia en forma de poema. Lo hizo de tal forma que es casi imposible saber que quiere decir en verdad.

-Está todo en clave, aunque muchos de los versos son fáciles de descifrar.

-¿Y qué has concluido?

Dragon sopesó sus palabras antes de decirlas:

-En el poema, el autor menciona a menudo algo sobre las armas ancestrales, un sombrero de paja, la segunda Era, una revolución, una traición y la voluntad de los D.

-Los D.- repitió Clover masajeando su barba-. ¿Me dejarías el libro, entonces?

-Por supuesto. En Ohara estará seguro.

-¿Sospechan de ti?

-¿El gobierno?- Dragón sonrió amargamente-. Claro. Pero ellos sospechan de todos, incluso de mi padre. No le quitan los ojos de encima a quienes llevan la D. bajo su nombre. Y hablando de los D…

-¿Sí?

-Conocí a una joven llamada Lin D. Read…

Enseguida, la boca del profesor Clover se abrió más de lo normal y en sus ojos se reflejó la sorpresa.

-¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Está bien?

Dragon sonrió.

-Ella está perfectamente, aunque no le dije quienes eran sus padres ni de dónde provenía. Es mejor así… supongo.

-¡Cuánto me alegra oír esta noticia!- murmuró el viejo profesor, emocionado-. Los Read eran brillantes… les debemos gran parte de nuestras investigaciones. Cuando supimos que habían sido asesinados por el Gobierno, los eruditos de Ohara siempre guardamos la esperanza de que alguno hubiera sobrevivido. Fue una terrible pérdida. ¿Cómo es, Dragon? Háblame de ella.

Cuando Dragon acabó de contarle sobre Lin, el anciano sonrió:

-Lin debe ser la hija de Aranis y Len Read. Lo más probable es que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de que el Gobierno iba tras ellos y por eso abandonaron a su hija. El East Blue, después de todo, es el mejor lugar en el que la podían haber dejado. Lo que me sorprende es que haya decidido convertirse en una marine.

Dragon sonrió.

-Ella es diferente. Hará grandes cosas, esté donde esté.

-Y tú, Dragon, ¿qué piensas hacer?

El hombre permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos antes de responder:

-Quiero que el mundo sepa la verdad, pero para ello hay que destruir al Gobierno Mundial. Día y noche…, no pienso en otra cosa.

Los ojos del profesor Clover se ensombrecieron.

-Nadie puede interponerse entre tú y tu destino, hijo. Sólo toma bien tus decisiones. La "verdad" puede convertirse en la peor arma de los hombres que no actúan con sabiduría.

Dragon sonrió.

-Lo sé, profesor. No se preocupe.

-¿Y que harás ahora?

-Voy a buscar a Gold Roger.

Las cejas del viejo profesor se enarcaron.

-¿Roger, el pirata?

-La primera pista que tengo es el sombrero de paja- dijo Dragon-. Según mis investigaciones, ese hombre solía llevar un sombrero de paja durante su juventud. Partiré por allí.

Clover asintió.

-Te deseo buena suerte, entonces. ¿Cuándo partirás?

-En una semana, si me permite quedarme aquí por unos días.

-Je, je, muchacho, ¡por supuesto! Ya sabes que eres de los nuestros. Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que desees.

Dragon asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, la imagen sonriente de Lin no se iba de su cabeza.

"Lin" pensó, mirando el mar que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar desde la ventana "Espero que te encuentres bien"

* * *

-¡Wow, mira eso, Kaito! ¡Mira, mira!

El aludido, un marine de tez morena con tatuajes en ambos brazos y la mitad de la cabeza rapada, se volteó de mala gana.

-Déjame dormir, Lin. ¡Estoy muy cansad…!

Pero la muchacha de cabello negro lo agarró por el cuello para que se inclinara por la borda y apuntó justo en donde el agua se arremolinaba ligeramente.

-Hay algo allí, ¿lo ves?

-¿Y por qué te extraña?- se rió un marine de cabello rojo claro. Parecía ser el más joven después de Lin-. Estamos en el mar. Hay millones de criaturas viviendo en él.

-¿Cuántas crees que existirán, Drake?

Kaito, en tanto, estaba perdiendo el aire bajo el agarre firme de Lin y agitaba sus brazos de forma desesperada.

-Lin, suelta a Roronoa y ayudarme a limpiar las bodegas del barco- gruñó un marine barbudo. Su nombre era Will, y allí donde antes estuvo su mano izquierda ahora llevaba un gancho-. ¡Y no solo va para Lin, sino para todos ustedes, novatos holgazanes!

-¿A quién llamas holgazán, viejo?- masculló una guapa marine de cabello color burdeo con un extraño rapado. Ella sonrió-. Tú no nos das órdenes.

-Bellemere tiene razón- la apoyó el joven pelirrojo-. No eres nuestro capitán.

-¡No me hables así, Drake, mocoso! ¡Sólo tienes quince años!

-¡Eh, viejo, ven a mirar esto!- lo llamó Lin alegremente. Kaito, junto a ella, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire y se frotaba el cuello. Will se pasó la mano por el rostro, irritado.

-¡Bah, hagan lo que quieran! ¡Menudo grupo desastroso! No tienen futuro, ya se los digo yo, que he vivido lo suficiente para….

La voz del viejo Will fue acallada por el grito emocionado de Lin y un brusco movimiento del barco, poniendo a todos los marines en guardia. A continuación, una enorme criatura marina de color rojo, similar a una serpiente con cabeza canina, emergió del océano. Tenía tres veces el tamaño del barco.

Los ojos de Lin brillaban de emoción.

-¡Miren, miren! ¡Se los dije! ¿No es genial?

Uno de los marines gritó, temblando de miedo:

-¡Esa cosa nos va… nos va a devorar!

-Cobarde- se burló Bellemere mientras empuñaba su rifle-. ¿Lo usamos para la cena?

-¡Por si no se habían dado cuenta…- dijo Kaito-… Lin acaba de saltar sobre el monstruo!

Todos se apresuraron a asomarse por la borda, horrorizados cuando la criatura se hundió nuevamente en el mar, desapareciendo Lin junto con ella. Drake entornó los ojos y luego se echó a reír.

-¡No es gracioso, podría estar muerta!- lo reprendió un marine.

-¡Maldita chiquilla chiflada!

-No se comporta como una sargento…

-¡Jajajaja!- reía Drake.

Justo en ese momento la criatura marina volvió a salir de las aguas y Lin, montada en ella cerca de la cabeza, los saludó sonriendo.

-¡Lin!- dijo una voz grave-. ¿Qué haces allí? Baja enseguida. Es peligroso, muchacha.

El hombre en cuestión era el capitán Jonathan, un marine de mirada serena, barbilla oscura y cabellos rojos, famoso por su aguda inteligencia. Sin embargo, contemplaba con expresión ciertamente divertida a la joven montada en el monstruo.

-No es peligroso- repuso Lin, girando sobre la criatura como si esta se tratara de un mascarón de proa-. ¡En realidad son bastante amistosos!- dicho esto, no obstante, Lin saltó del animal y aterrizó con agilidad sobre la cubierta del barco, riendo como una niña.

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer- dijo el capitán Jonathan mirándolos a todos una vez que Lin se hubo formado junto a los demás-. Esta es la oportunidad que necesitan para probar su potencial como marines ascendidos.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?- preguntó Bellemere.

-Hemos recibido un comunicado sobre cierta tripulación de piratas que está haciendo bastantes estragos en una isla cerca de aquí.

-¿Qué piratas?- dijo Kaito, interesado-. ¿Alguna recompensa importante?

Jonathan sonrió.

-Más o menos. Su capitán es _El Pegajoso Husk_; John Husk del North Blue, y es un usuario de la fruta del diablo. Actualmente posee una recompensa de treinta y ocho millones.

-¡Treinta y ocho!- se espantó un marine-. Pe… pero señor, nosotros no estamos prepara…

-¡Estamos más que preparados!- repuso Drake sonriendo-. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Lin y Bellemere asintieron.

-Solo tenemos que cortarlos en cientos de pedazos- dijo Kaito, repentinamente animado.

-Un espadachín de pacotilla como tú no podría contar a alguien ni en tres partes- dijo un marine alto y musculoso, de nombre Morderek. Kaito, que se alteraba fácilmente, lo encaró apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Qué dijiste, marica?

-Digo que no eres más que un espadachín fracasado.

Kaito enseñó los dientes, bullendo de rabia.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El otro simplemente se rió burlonamente, pero alzando los puños en actitud de ofensiva. Kaito iba a desenvainar su espada, pero Bellemere lo detuvo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.

-Lin, tú eres la sargento, ¿por qué nunca haces nada cuando estos dos se ponen así?- le masculló Drake a la joven de cabello negro. Ella, que estaba comiéndose unas donas (a saber donde las llevaba escondidas), lo miró sonriendo y dijo:

-Es mejor dejarlos. Además, sé que nunca llegarían a matarse.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del marine.

-¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Vamos a atrapar a esos piratas!- exclamó Lin tragándose su última dona, animada.

-Esa es la actitud que quiero ver- asintió Jonathan-. La tripulación en sí no es excesivamente fuerte, pero tengan cuidado con su capitán.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el barco de la marina, cuyo nombre era _Victoire_, se acercaba hacia isla Vendeta. Will y los demás marinos artilleros prepararon los cañones, mientras que los que tenían habilidad con la espada iban al frente, junto al capitán Jonathan, quien les había dado la orden de permanecer en sigilo y no proferir su presencia hasta que él lo indicara.

Lin, sin embargo, discutía en esos momentos con Morderek.

-¡Quién te crees que eres!

-Ya perdiste, nena.

-¡Pero era mi pastel!- masculló Lin.

El otro marino simplemente sonrió, replicando:

-¿No ves que te hice un favor? Si sigues comiendo tantos dulces engordarás y te pondrás fea.

-¡Como si me importara!

Dicho esto, Lin le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que hizo a Morderek caer de lleno al agua. Jonathan se giró para reprender a Lin mientras Kaito estallaba en carcajadas.

-¡Contrólate, Lin! ¡Eres una sargento, no debes perder la compostura!

La muchacha hizo un mohín de indignación.

-¡Pero se comió mi pastel!

-Y ese no es motivo para…

-¡NOS ATACAN!- gritó de pronto Bellemere, que se hallaba en la torre de vigía. Segundos después, un cañón se estrelló cerca del barco, levantando una enorme ola justo cuando Morderek subía a cubierta.

-Esto estuvo cerca…

-¡Artilleros, disparen!- ordenó Jonathan-. Will, toma el timón y gira a estribor…, nos acercaremos por allí. Ahora, cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca quiero que ustedes…- y miró a Lin, a Kaito, a Bellemere y a Morderek-… sean los primeros en abordar el barco enemigo. Tengan cuidado con el capitán y su primer oficial. Ambos suelen atacar en conjunto y son bastante astutos.

-¿Y yo?- se quejó Drake.

-Tú te quedas acá. Aun eres un novato- dijo Jonathan. El muchacho resopló.

El barco de los piratas de Husk se acercaba con rapidez y sin dejar de lanzar cañonazos a diestra y siniestra, los que Kaito y Morderek cortaban en dos antes de que alcanzaran a estrellarse contra el barco. Bellemere, al mando de los artilleros y francotiradores, se había colocado en uno de los mástiles y disparaba desde allí, soltando un grito de euforia cada vez que le atinaba a un pirata.

Lin, en tanto, y a espaldas del capitán, se zambulló en el mar con un silencioso chapoteo y comenzó a nadar hacia el barco enemigo dando hábiles brazadas. La muchacha era una nadadora experta desde que había aprendido a hablar y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse esperando. Necesitaba pelear ya.

Sin embargo, justamente cuando ya casi había llegado, algo distrajo su atención. Una extraña esfera de color verde oscuro, con relieves espirales, flotaba cubierta de algas pequeñas cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Lin parpadeó, y braceando unos pocos metros, estiró la mano para cogerla.

"¿Dónde he visto algo parecido a esto antes?" pensó la muchacha, ladeando un poco la cabeza como cada vez que se disponía a pensar. Entonces lo recordó. ¡La fruta del diablo! Dragón le había mostrado en un libro qué forma tenían.

Lin sonrió al recordar a Dragón, y guardándose la fruta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de marine, nadó hacia arriba para abordar sorpresivamente a los piratas. Cuando salió a la superficie, Lin escaló ágilmente el barco y, dándose un impulso, aterrizó sobre la cubierta desenvainando su alabarda y golpeando con esta a los primeros piratas que encontró, los que cayeron por la borda profiriendo gritos de sorpresa y horror.

Aprovechando el efecto de shock, Lin comenzó a atacar con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

En el Victoire, mientras tanto, el capitán Jonathan acababa de ver con su catalejo la repentina intrusión de Lin en el barco enemigo. Suspirando profundamente, el hombre miró al viejo Will y le ordenó:

-Acércate más rápido. Necesitamos abordarlos.

-¿Qué hace Lin allá?- masculló Kaito, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Será…!

-¡Es una imprudente!- dijo otro marine, frunciendo el ceño-. La van a matar.

-Claro que no- repuso Jonathan-. Lin nunca moriría tan fácilmente. Aunque tampoco es que sepa lo que hace.

-Lin nunca sabe lo que hace- dijo Drake, chasqueando la lengua-. ¡Miren, ya estamos cerca!

-¡Ataquen todos! ¡Ahora!

-¡Sí, señor!

Kaito y Drake fueron los primeros en saltar al barco, seguidos por Bellemere, Morderek y Jonathan. Lin, en tanto, estaba peleando con un hombre inmenso de ojos como sapos y dos hachas en ambas manos.

No tardaron demasiado en reducir a la tripulación, y mientras Drake y Morderek se enfrentaban al enorme suboficial pirata, el capitán Jonathan y Bellemere intentaban atrapar al capitán, un hombre de pegamento que intentaba aprisionarlos con una sustancia pegajosa.

Sin embargo, justo cuando todos habían quedado atrapados bajo el pegamento, la agilidad sobrehumana de Lin se puso de manifiesto en el momento justo, y antes de que Husk alcanzara a contraatacar, la joven le dio un puñetazo brutal que lo hizo estrellarse contra un mástil. Lin tumbó al pirata colocando el filo de su alabarda contra la garganta de este.

-Si te mueves, estás muerto- dijo ella-. Y si intentas atacarme... ¡lo sabré antes de que alcances a decir galleta!

-¿Ga… galleta?- repitió el pirata con dificultad. Justo en ese momento apareció Kaito por detrás y le dió un golpe con la empuñadura de su katana, dejándolo inconsciente.

Lin le colocó las esposas de kairouseki y liberó a sus compañeros, lo que le significó unas palmaditas de felicitación de Kaito.

-Eso estuvo bien, enana.

-¡No soy tan enana!

-Bien hecho, Lin- le dijo el capitán Jonathan con una mirada de aprobación-. Ahora, Will, direcciona el barco hacia el cuartel de la marina más cercano. Antes, sin embargo, tengo que hablar con el alcalde de esta isla para ver como solucionamos los daños. Partimos en una hora.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Lin?- le preguntó Bellemere mirando el bulto que sobresalí bajo la chaqueta blanca de la muchacha.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? Es una fruta del diablo. ¡La encontré cuando nada hacia el barco!

-¡QUEEEE!

-¡Déjame ver!- dijo Drake abriendo mucho los ojos y tomando la fruta para examinarla- Wow, menuda suerte. A esto le llamo yo encontrar un buen botín.

-Hablas como pirata- comentó Lin riendo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con ella?- inquirió Bellemere-. ¿Te la comerás?

-Es lo que yo haría- dijo Drake.

-Y yo- añadió Kaito-. Aunque antes me aseguraría de averiguar que fruta es. No vaya a ser que me transforme en un hombre vómito.

-No me lo comeré- dijo Lin-. ¡Dragón me dijo que si te comes una de estas cosas, pierdes la habilidad de nadar! ¡Y yo quiero seguir nadando!

-¿Quién es Dragón?

La morena esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Es un amigo que conocí cuando era aprendiza en el cuartel. ¡Es genial!

-Pues entonces dámela- dijo Drake-. ¡Yo me arriesgo a comerla!

-¡NO!- se negó Lin, arrebatándole la fruta-. La conservaré. Me gusta su forma.

-¿La conservarás sólo porque te gusta su forma?- dijo Kaito, incrédulo-. ¿Estás loca? ¡Esa fruta vale una fortuna! ¡Podrías hacerte rica si la vendes!

-¡O adquirir un poder que te haga invencible!- añadió Drake, comenzando a frustrarse con su compañera-. Venga, Lin, regálamela…

-No. Es mía.

-¡Maldita egoísta!- masculló el pelirrojo. Lin le enseñó la lengua alegremente y volvió a guardarse la fruta en su bolsillo.

* * *

Durante un año, Lin y los demás viajaron como compañeros en el _Victoire_ por todo el Grand Line y parte del Nuevo Mundo. A medida que iban ganando reputación, la joven marine se volvió más hábil y más fuerte que ninguno. Pronto la ascendieron a sargento mayor y luego, tras una ardua batalla contra una tripulación pirata famosa por asesinar sin piedad a civiles inocentes- y en la que Lin obtuvo la victoria contra el capitán-, fue ascendida a teniente. Muchos marinos comenzaron a llamarla _"La Pantera"_, por el color azabache de su cabello, su agilidad e inusual fiereza.

Pero un fatídico día, mientras navegaban por el Nuevo Mundo, el barco se topó de frente contra la tripulación de Roger. Will, que había tomado el lugar de capitán Jonathan por hallarse este enfermo, tomó la errónea decisión de atacarlos e intentar capturarlos. Sin embargo, y tras una dura batalla, el Victoire fue hundido dejando numerosos heridos.

-¡Les voy a hacer pagar por lo que hicieron!- gritó Lin disponiéndose a saltar al agua, pero Kaito la sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!- gruñó él- ¡Nunca podrías ganarles!

-Te matarán- añadió Bellemere apretando los dientes-. ¡Ellos están a otro nivel, no seas idiota!

-Está bien- murmuró Lin, cerrando los ojos-. Kaito, suéltame.

Sin embargo, apenas el espadachín la soltó, ella se zambulló entre las impetuosas olas del mar.

-¡LIN! ¡NO! ¡Vuelve!

Kaito calló sentado sobre la roca, su mirada perdida.

-Ya es… ya es tarde, Bellemere.

Bellemere se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Lin…

…..

Lin estaba furiosa, y mientras nadaba hacia el barco de Roger nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión: vengaría a sus amigos y enfrentaría cara a cara a los piratas.

No le importaban las consecuencias.

-¡O…oye! ¿Cómo te has infiltrado aquí?- farfulló un joven pirata pelirrojo con sombrero de paja que estaba bebiendo junto a la borda y que se puso inmediatamente en posición de ataque cuando vio a Lin saltar hacia la cubierta.

Lin desenvainó su sable (la alabarda la usaba ahora en casos absolutamente necesarios) y repuso:

-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy aquí para enfrentarme a ti, sino a tu capitán! ¿Dónde está?

El pelirrojo parecía entre perplejo e incrédulo. Segundos después, toda la tripulación de Roger había rodeado a Lin, pero esta no parecía en lo absoluto intimidada.

-¿¡Pero quien se cree!?

-¡Acabemos con ella y saquémosla del barco!

Uno de los hombres de Roger se abalanzó contra ella, pero Lin lo esquivó fácilmente y luego lo golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada, tumbándolo al instante en el suelo. A pesar de tener una fea herida en la pierna tras la anterior batalla, Lin se mantuvo firme.

-Cuidado…- murmuró alguien-… usa haki.

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz enérgica de un hombre se alzó por sobre las demás- ¿Quién eres tú?

Lin se volteó y vio a un hombre alto e imponente avanzar hacia ella ondeando su capa roja. Gold Roger esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Así que has vencido a uno de mis hombres?

-¡Cállate, bigotes largos! ¡Haré que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros!

-¿Bigotes largos?- repitió Roger. Todos parecían absolutamente indignados menos un hombre de lentes que estaba cerca del capitán, quien a todas luces debía ser el segundo al mando, y el muchacho pelirrojo. Este incluso sonrió. El propio Roger parecía más curioso que enfadado.

Sin embargo, un muchacho con una nariz roja de payaso le gritó furioso.

-¡Como te atreves a insultar al capitán, maldita mujer grosera!

-Antes que nada- dijo Roger- ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella lo miró desafiante:

-Soy Read D. Lin y voy a patearte el trasero.

-¿Read D. Lin, _La Pantera_?- dijo alguien, sorprendido

-¿Con que D., eh?- murmuró el hombre de lentes de media luna y una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios-. Eso es interesante…

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- repuso Lin colocándose en guardia-. ¡Lucha conmigo, Roger!

Gold Roger esbozó una leve sonrisa y, sin dudar, desenvainó su espada y atacó, estocada que Lin esquivó saltando hacia atrás antes de arremeter con toda su furia hacia el pecho del pirata. Pero este la evadió fácilmente, y haciendo un extraño movimiento, hizo como que esquivaba la arremetida y luego lanzó una patada. La joven la recibió con un jadeo, pero logró incorporarse. A continuación corrió hacia Roger y volvió a atacar, esta vez logrando rozar ligeramente el brazo del hombre con la punta de su sable y provocándole un ligero corte. Roger sonrió y desapareció para reaparecer dando una estocada. Lin ahogó un grito cuando sintió que el filo de la espada hacía un profundo corte en su brazo derecho. La bota del pirata golpeó entonces su estómago y la joven cayó al suelo de espaldas. Un segundo después, tenía la punta del sable de Roger rozando su garganta. Lin respiró hondo.

-Señorita, creo que esta victoria es mía.

Lin apretó los dientes y gritó:

-¡Si vas a matarme no dudes, Roger! ¡No tengo miedo!

Para sorpresa de Lin, el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Su sub oficial también sonreía. El muchacho pelirrojo con sombrero de paja se acercó entonces y extendió su mano hacia Lin. Ella se quedó observándola perpleja. El muchacho dijo:

-Ha sido un buen duelo.

Ella golpeó la mano que el joven le ofrecía, le enseñó la lengua en una actitud infantil y se incorporó replicando:

-No necesito tu ayuda, pelirrojo.

El muchacho se echó a reír.

-¡Pues es mejor que bigotes largos! ¿Eh, capitán?

Roger le rió el chiste. Lin frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida, Roger? ¡No me subestimes tan fácilmente!

-No voy a matar a una joven promesa como tú- repuso el capitán pirata-. Además, no soy alguien que le quitaría la vida a una persona que solo se tiene a sí misma para defenderse contra toda una tripulación pirata.

-¡Pues no te creo!- dijo Lin-. No eres más que un viejo desalmado.

-Hablas así porque eres un marine- dijo el pelirrojo del sombrero de paja mientras se apoyaba en un mástil-. Pero tú no nos conoces. No puedes hacer un juicio sobre nosotros solo por lo que te han contado, _Pantera del Mar._

-¿Y cómo sé que no estás engañándome, pelirrojo?

-Quedándote a comer con nosotros- le ofreció Roger con su ancha sonrisa-. Realmente me agradas, Read D. Lin. Creo que tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común.

-¡Pero capitán, ella es una…!

-Cállate, nariz roja- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡A quien llamas nariz roja, Shanks, maldito bastardo!

-¡Jajajaja!

Roger miró a Lin.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas nuestra hospitalidad?

Lin se lo pensó unos momentos y luego, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió diciendo:

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Dejarás que coma todo lo que yo quiera.

Roger sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Aquí todos comemos hasta hartarnos!

Lin iba a abrir la boca para poner otra condición cuando una voz suave y femenina habló tras ella, paralizándola.

-¿Lin… eres tú?

La morena se volteó, abriendo al máximo los ojos.

….

Cuando Lin regresó a la marina, dos meses después, sus compañeros la contemplaron atónitos. Habían dado la vida de la teniente por perdida y estaban absolutamente sorprendidos de verla aparecer sana y salva. Sin embargo, solo una cosa había cambiado.

Allí donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, ahora había un parche negro.

-Li… Lin- murmuró Drake-. Eres tú… realmente eres tú.

Bellemere exclamó:

-¡Qué pasó con tu ojo!

Ahora todos los demás marines la rodeaban.

-¡Te… teniente Read!

-¿Está bien, teniente?

Lin les sonrió.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Y Roger? ¿No ibas a enfrentarte a él? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La joven tocó la cicatriz de su brazo derecho y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dejando a los marinos más perplejos que antes.

-¡Shihihihi! ¡No le pude ganar! ¡Lo siento, chicos!

-¡EHH!? ¿Se enfrentó a Gold Roger, teniente?

Kaito la sacudió por los hombros para comprobar que no se trataba de un fantasma.

-¿Estás tuerta?

-Sí. Lo siento.

-¡Pero por qué pides perdón, chiquilla tonta!- gruñó Will, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-. ¡No nos vuelvas a preocupar así!

-Jeje. Lo siento.

-¡No pidas perdón!

Lin se echó a reír.

Ella, sin embargo, no les reveló nada de lo que había ocurrido en el Oro Jackson mientras estuvo ausente. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le creería.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo se sabrá qué pasó en el barco de Roger, en que oscuros sitios anda metido Dragón y por qué Lin perdió su ojo.**


	3. El revolucionario y la vicealmirante

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Son muy alentadores._**

**_Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante largo y contiene mucha información que será fundamental para los capítulos siguientes. Especialmente por la trascendencia de personajes como Shanks._**

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

**3**

**El revolucionario y la vicealmirante **

Se podría decir que Sengoku estaba cada vez más tenso. Junto a él, Garp y Tsuru guardaban silencio. El primero apretando la mandíbula, incapaz de ocultar su inquietud; la segunda, sin embargo, mantenía una expresión impenetrable y firme.

-¿Estás pidiéndonos… que desertemos de nuestros puestos y nos opongamos al Gobierno?- masculló Sengoku, inspirando fuerte por la nariz y mirando al hombre que estaba frente a él con gesto de incredulidad-. ¿Estás loco, Monkey D. Dragón?

Dragón dijo, sin inmutarse:

-Entonces puedo suponer que estás de parte del Gorosei y los nobles voluntariamente. Después de todo, nadie te ha obligado a ser el almirante de flota, ¿o me equivoco, Sengoku?

Garp decidió intervenir.

-Hijo… lo que estás proponiéndonos es una locura. ¡Nosotros trabajamos para el Gobierno! ¡Jamás traicionaríamos…!

-¿Jamás traicionarías a quienes someten a los débiles bajo los asquerosos caprichos de los nobles mundiales, papá?- interrumpió Dragón frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Es a ellos a quienes les guardas lealtad?

-¡Nosotros velamos por la seguridad y el bienestar de la gente!- replicó Sengoku cada vez más furioso.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se deslizó por los labios de Dragón.

-Dile eso a los esclavos de los tenryuubito.

Garp iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Tsuru intervino entonces:

-¿Qué planeas, joven Dragón?- la mujer entornó los ojos-. ¿Vas a levantarte contra nosotros si rechazamos tu propuesta?

El hombre la miró.

-Soy alguien muy paciente. Durante mucho tiempo he leído, he viajado e investigado, y puedo asegurarles que hay cosas que ni siquiera ustedes saben. Cosas repugnantes de las que se avergonzarían. O quizá no. Si su decisión es seguir bajo las despensas del Gobierno Mundial, pues entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…

Sengoku se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con sus puños.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No permitiré que sigas…!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió justo en ese momento y Sengoku tuvo que interrumpirse a media frase, descolocado. A continuación, el vice-almirante Sakazuki entró, saludó a los tres marines con una breve inclinación de cabeza y dijo:

-He traído a la nueva candidata, como me lo pidió.

-¿La nueva…?

-Aquella joven capitana que hemos postulado para el cargo de vicealmirante, Sengoku. Tú mismo la mandaste a llamar- le dijo Tsuru haciendo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

-Ahh, cierto.

Había olvidado por completo aquel asunto tras la entrada repentina del hijo de Garp… Maldito Garp. De no ser por su apellido, jamás habrían dejado a Monkey D. Dragón entrar al cuartel.

-Muy bien- dijo Sengoku, volviendo a tomar asiento y cerrando los ojos para recuperar su compostura perdida-. Que pase.

Sakazuki asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso a capitana, quien entró sonriendo. Sin embargo, al ver quien estaba allí, ella abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¡Dragón!- exclamó, asombrada. Habían pasado dos años… -. Tú… cómo… ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre se volteó, también sorprendido, y sonrió con una expresión sincera que impresionó a Garp, quien nunca había visto a su hijo sonreír así. No desde el suicidio de su madre, al menos.

-Lin. Ha pasado tiempo.

Sengoku frunció el ceño.

-¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?

Dragón lo miró, y anticipando las consecuencias que aquello podría significar para la joven, explicó:

-Nos conocimos por causalidad, cuando ella era una grumete en el cuartel de la Isla Dawn. Fue quien me sirvió como guía dentro del cuartel. No nos hemos visto desde entonces.

Las cejas de Sengoku se relajaron.

-Ya veo.

Garp soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Lin para darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Así que mi aprendiza es ahora una firme candidata al puesto de vicealmirante! ¡Quién lo diría, siendo tú tan joven! Estoy muy orgullo de ti, Lin. Vaya que lo estoy.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Garp-san. Pero si tengo que ser sincera…- y miró a los tres marines-… no sé si soy la más indicada para este puesto.

Sengoku revisó unos papeles y dijo:

-Bueno, tu prontuario es ciertamente impresionante, señorita Read. Todos tus superiores afirman que has derrotado a 29 capitanes piratas hasta la fecha, diez de ellos con recompensas por sobre los cien millones. Cuando llevabas apenas dos meses como capitana al mando, impediste la conquista de la Isla Lemoria por parte del infame pirata Barba Roja, a quien atrapaste y mandaste a la cárcel. Y eso que Barba Roja era un firme competidor de Roger- Sengoku asintió- También dice aquí que dominas los tres tipos de haki… Una cosa muy inusual. Y solo tienes 19 años. Según tengo entendido… te han apodado _La Pantera. _

"Con que Haoshoku haki" pensó Dragón, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Lin asintió rascándose el puente de la nariz con su dedo meñique.

-Em… sí, así me dicen. Aunque yo habría preferido que me llamaran La Magnífica Calamar Carnívora- Lin sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Verdad que suena mucho más guay?

Una gota de sudor cayó por las nucas de todos. Garp se sujetó la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dragón- dijo Tsuru-. ¿Ya te vas?

El hombre, que había dado media vuelta para salir, la miró esbozando una extraña sonrisa siniestra.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-¡Espera!- dijo Lin-. ¿No te irás ahora ya de inmediato, o sí?

Dragón simplemente le sonrió y salió de la oficina, dejando a sus espaldas un silencio espeso e incómodo. Sakazuki, junto a la puerta, frunció el ceño. Sengoku miró a Garp.

-Estaremos vigilando a tu hijo de ahora en adelante. Si nos causa problemas, tendremos que actuar en consecuencia. Espero que no lo tomes como algo personal, pero no me fío de tu familia. No con el expediente de tus antepasados- Sengoku resopló-. Más les valdría a los Monkey convertirse en marines… de otra forma no dan más que problemas.

Garp exhaló un suspiro.

-No es algo contra lo que yo pueda luchar- dijo-. Sé desde hace mucho tiempo que Dragón ha escapado de mis manos completamente.

Lin escuchaba la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir nada. Pero diablos, ¡como costaba!

-Lin.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella, enderezándose.

Sengoku, sin embargo, le sonrió.

-¿Te sientes preparada para ser vice-almirante? ¿Crees que mereces el cargo? Sé honesta.

-No- respondió ella, sonriendo como si se disculpara-. La verdad es que creo que hay candidatos mejor preparados que yo. Sin embargo, puede contar conmigo si de proteger la paz civil se trata. La gente es mi prioridad, por lo que no me importa que cargo deba desempeñar dentro de la marina siempre y cuando siga cumpliendo con mis ideales. Es lo único que le puedo prometer, almirante Sengoku.

Garp sonrió.

-Mocosa.

-Pues tus palabras me convencen- dijo Sengoku. Entonces sacó de su cajón una medalla dorada con ribetes de bronce en los bordes y el símbolo de "justicia" engarzado en el medio. La distinción oficial de los vice-almirantes-. Ten. El cargo es tuyo, vice-almirante Read.

Lin abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Qué! ¿Está seguro?

-Lin, tal vez no eres consciente, pero tus hazañas, a pesar de tu corta edad, son un mérito suficiente. Sería un crimen por parte mía dejarte en el puesto de capitana.

La joven sonrió y aceptó la presea que se le otorgaba haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de llevarse la mano derecha al corazón.

-Será para mí un honor, señor.

-Otra cosa- dijo Sengoku-. Según tengo entendido, no eres usuaria de la fruta.

-No.

-Verás, la marina tiene una reserva especial de frutas del diablo con una identificación respectiva elaborada por nuestros científicos. Si deseas aumentar tu fuerza, te daremos una para que la comas. Eres libre de elegir cual. Siempre es útil cuando un vice-almirante es un usuario de la fruta…

-¡No, no quiero!- se negó Lin haciendo un gesto negativo con ambas manos-. Me niego a perder mi habilidad en el mar. Soy una gran nadadora ¿sabe? Y es una gran ventaja para mí durante la lucha.

-Bueno, es tu decisión. No te obligaremos.

Lin asintió, aliviada.

-Gracias señor. Ehh… ¿seré trasladada de cuartel? ¿O me asignarán una tripulación?

-Te lo diremos mañana. Puedes tomarte el día libre.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Lin-. ¿Y puedo pedir en las cocinas que me hagan un banquete? Muero de hambre.

Tsuru asintió.

-Puedes, muchacha.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Lin se despidió con la mano, y sonriendo al pasar junto al inmutable Sakazuki, salió de la oficina de Sengoku cantando un extraño estribillo sobre calamares y croquetas de pulpo.

….

Lin caminaba por las calles de la ciudad comiendo un gigantesco pastel de chocolate que era tres veces más grande que su cabeza y al que llevaba rodeado con ambos brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara. La gente la observaba al pasar, sorprendida. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días veían a una vice-almirante tan joven y delgada comiendo un pastel que bien podría llenar los estómagos de veinte niños.

-Veo que tu apetito no ha cambiado.

Lin se detuvo, sobresaltada, y vio a Dragón apoyado contra la pared del mercado central. Ella sonrió y terminó de devorar el pastel a una velocidad monstruosa que hizo que la gente se apartara.

-¡Shihihihi! ¡Estoy muy contenta de verte! Ya empezaba a preguntarme donde te habías ido luego de abandonar la oficina de Sengoku.

-¿Caminamos juntos?

-Claro. ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!- Lin lo miró aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír-. Vaya que te ha crecido el cabello… ¡ahora sí que pareces un pirata, jajaja!

-Y tú has perdido un ojo- apuntó Dragón enarcando las cejas.

-Sí, pero no es gran cosa. Además… ¿no te parece genial?

Dragón sonrió con cierta ironía.

-¿Y soy yo el que parece un pirata?

Ambos caminaron por toda la ciudad y hablaron como si nunca se hubieran separado en el camino. Aunque lo justo sería decir que era Lin quien hablaba y Dragón el que escuchaba. Ella le contó sobre sus viajes, las islas extrañas que visitó, la gente que conoció, la comida que probó y también sobre un espadachín llamado Kaito Roronoa que había terminado abandonando la marina para seguir su rumbo como espadachín. Le habló hasta que le dio hambre, y esta vez fue Dragón quien la invitó a comer.

-¿En serio? ¡Waa, eres genial!

-A pesar de que ya eres vice-almirante, no has cambiado nada, Lin.

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo pienso que he cambiado mucho. Por ejemplo esto- y la joven se sujetó los senos-. Me han crecido ¿los ves? La verdad es que desearía tenerlos más pequeños, es algo incómodo para pelear. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Cómo se acostumbran los hombres a tener esos dos bultos redondos allí abajo? ¿Es molesto a la hora de luchar?

Dragón, pillado por sorpresa, intentó mantener la compostura mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cierto punto en el cielo. Sin embargo otros dos hombres habían oído las palabras de Lin y la contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Dragón, al percatarse de eso, tomó a Lin de la muñeca y la alejó de allí acelerando el paso.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

-Digamos…- explicó Dragón mirándola con una sonrisa-… que llamas un poco la atención.

-Shihihi, siempre me lo dicen.

Entraron a un restaurante, se sentaron y Dragon le dijo a Lin que pidiera lo que quisiera, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa brillante. Mientras esperaban, Lin miró a Dragón fijamente y luego dijo:

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Aun no me has contado nada.

-Vine para convencer a Sengoku de abandonar la marina y aliarse conmigo.

-¡Quéee! ¡Estás loco!- Lin abrió al máximo los ojos-. ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?

El hombre dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente decidió que Lin era, en realidad, una de las personas de mayor confianza que conocía.

-Planeo una revolución- dijo después de que les sirvieran la comida.

Lin se puso seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Exactamente lo que escuchas.

-¿Una revolu…? ¿Una revolución contra quién? ¿Contra nosotros?

-No- repuso Dragón-. La marina no es más que una tapadera. Mi objetivo es el Gobierno Mundial. Los nobles, los tenryuubito. El Gorosei.

-Pero ellos son…- Lin sacudió la cabeza, apuntando al hombre con el tenedor-. Para empezar, intentar luchar contra los viejos del Gorosei es prácticamente un suicidio, y nadie toca a un tenryuubito sin acabar muerto o encarcelado en Impel Down…

-O esclavizado.

El rostro de Lin se ensombreció.

-No lo digas como si fuera nuestra culpa- murmuró. Sin embargo, la joven no pudo quitarse aquella molesta sensación que comenzó a mordisquearle por dentro.

-El Gobierno ha estado abusando durante años de su poder, mintiéndole a la gente y sometiendo a cientos de países de forma humillante. Mira a tu alrededor, Lin, y te darás cuenta de que los marines no son más que títeres; la cara visible que le hace creer al pueblo que pueden acudir a la justicia. Pero todo eso no es más que una mentira, porque debajo solo hay miseria, esclavitud y muerte. Si vieras la condición en que viven millones de personas actualmente…- Dragón sacudió la cabeza-. Es imperdonable.

Lin lo miró seria.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Haciendo una alianza. Convenciendo a los oprimidos. A los que anhelan su libertad y buscan la verdad detrás de siglo vacío.

Lin frunció el ceño y, tras unos momentos de silencio, dijo:

-Yo… Odio al Gobierno Mundial.

Dragón se sorprendió ante esa última información.

-Pero no puedo abandonar la marina. Ni pensarlo- continuó Lin sacudiendo la cabeza-. No porque les tenga miedo, sino porque desde aquí puedo proteger a mucha gente. Incluso ejercer influencias sobre los superiores para evitar castigos y penas de muerte innecesarias. Además… le debo mucho a la marina. He conocido grandes personas aquí. Simplemente no puedo mezclar mis sentimientos con el desprecio que me inspira el Gobierno, por eso jamás sería almirante. Prefiero ir a mi aire. Pero, Dragón…- Lin esbozó una gran sonrisa que dejó al hombre perplejo- ¡… en el fondo es genial lo que me cuentas!

Monkey D. Dragón estaba más que asombrado.

-Lin…

-Me prometiste que intentarías cambiar este mundo para mejor- ella ensanchó su sonrisa-. Y realmente estás persiguiendo tu sueño y tu voluntad.

-Lin, no olvides que ahora eres una vice-almirante. Si dices esto delante de los demás podrías meterte en problemas.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Guardaré tu secreto. ¡Es una promesa!

Dragón sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

-¿Y que harías en el caso de que la marina sacara una recompensa por mi cabeza?

-Me enfrentaré a ti si se diera una batalla en condiciones- respondió Lin con una sonrisa desafiante-. Pero jamás querría encarcelarte. No olvides que yo no estoy demasiado dispuesta a seguir cada orden que me dan, Dragón. Si alguien es mi amigo, pirata o no, merece mi lealtad, aunque no apoye sus acciones.

-Algún día terminarás metiéndote en serios problemas, Lin D. Read- dijo Dragón sin parecer demasiado preocupado.

-Shihihihi, ¡tal vez! Pero sabré como arreglármelas.

-Bueno… ¿y me contarás que pasó para que perdieras tu ojo izquierdo?

Ella se llevó la mano al parche oscuro y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Hehe, no me creerás.

-¿Y eso?

Lin lo miró, e inclinándose más hacia él, murmuró.

-Te lo contaré, pero no aquí. Hay demasiados oídos en las tabernas. Mejor vamos al puerto.

...

Cuando ambos llegaron al puerto, se sentaron en uno de los muelles, de cara al mar. Lin tarareó unos momentos, como si decidiera por donde debía comenzar, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca y dijo:

-Todo empezó cuando desafié a Gold Roger en su propio barco y acabé siendo derrotada por él…

**(Flashback)**

** La historia de Lin en el barco de Gold D. Roger**

-¿Lin?

La joven morena estaba atónita. Primero abrió la boca y la cerró para volver a abrirla, como un pescado. La otra mujer sonrió radiante y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¡Lin! ¡Eres realmente tú!

-Rouge…- murmuró ella, y se levantó enarbolando una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Rouge!

Ambas corrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, temblando por la emoción de su reencuentro. Un reencuentro que había esperado cinco años para concretarse y en el lugar más inesperado de todos.

La tripulación de Roger, así como el propio capitán, contemplaban la escena con perplejidad, sin saber si marcharse para dejarles más intimidad o permanecer alertas donde estaban.

-¡Roger, no te quedes allí parado como idiota!- rió Rouge girándose a él-. ¿No recuerdas que ya te había hablado de Lin, mi hermanita?

-Si… si, cariño, pero nunca me dijiste que era una marine- farfulló Roger pareciendo, repentinamente, un muchacho torpe y algo caprichoso.

-Bueno, es que eso yo no lo sabía. No he visto a Lin en años.

-La última vez que nos separamos te prometí que entraría a la Marina, ¿lo recuerdas, Rouge?- Lin sonrió mirando a su hermana-. ¡Pues lo logré! ¡Ahora soy teniente primera!

-¡Oh, Lin, estoy tan contenta por ti!

-¿Y has visto a Bonney?- Lin crujió sus dedos-. Por lo que sé, ahora se dedica a la piratería, Shihihihi.

-Está con los piratas de Shiki- dijo Rouge asintiendo mientras Roger se acercaba a ella- La vi hace un año. Me preguntó por ti también. Dijo que estaba ansiosa por darte batalla.

-¡Je! ¡Pues ya verá lo fuerte que me he vuelto!

-¿No irás a arrestarla, verdad?- dijo Rouge, preocupada. Lin se rió.

-¡Descuida, descuida! ¡Jamás apresaría a mi propia hermana! ¡Oye tú!- Lin miró a Roger con los ojos muy abiertos de indignación- ¿Por qué estás rodeando la cintura de Rouge? ¡Cerdo pervertido! ¡Déjala!

Roger soltó una carcajada que fue coreada por toda su tripulación. Lin enrojeció.

-¡Malditos! ¡¿De qué se ríen?! Rouge… ¿y tú por qué dejas que este tipo te toque el trasero?

La otra joven enrojeció.

-¡No me está tocando el…!

-¡Pero su mano bajará, lo sé! ¡Bajará!

Rouge sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Roger jamás me haría daño. Además, yo lo quiero.

Lin retrocedió, boquiabierta.

-¡EEEHHHHH! Tú… tú y el bigotes largos están…

Gold Roger soltó una carcajada.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer y nos cuentas más sobre ti, eh, Lin? ¡Ahora que sé que eres la hermana de mi Rouge, considera este barco como tu casa! ¡Sahahaha!

Lin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Aun no confiaba en él.

….

Pasó una semana desde la estancia de Lin en el Oro Jackson y, a pesar de aquel corto tiempo, la mayoría de los piratas de Roger ya empezaban a considerar a Lin casi una nakama más. Era fácil olvidar su rango de marine, pues la joven no se comportaba como tal. Y es que una vez superadas sus dudas respecto a Roger y la relación con su hermana, Lin empezó a encontrar divertida la situación; a tal punto, que no dejaba de hacerle graciosas –y a veces incómodas- preguntas al capitán.

-¡Oye, Bigotes Largos!

-¡Deja de llamar así al capitán!- le gruñó Buggy, el único que aun no sentía simpatía alguna por aquella chica marine. El muchacho estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a traicionarlos.

Pero Roger sonrió a la morena.

-Dime, Lin. Te escucho.

-¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos tú y Rouge?

Tanto Roger como su fiel mano derecha, Rayleigh, escupieron un poco de la cerveza que estaban bebiendo.

-¡Hijos!- repitió Roger abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Joder! ¡No se me ha ocurrido nunca pensar en eso!

Lin lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabías que las mujeres pueden quedar preñadas después del sexo?

-Lo olvidé- reconoció Roger rascándose la nuca.

Rayleigh suspiró, como si lo hubiera supuesto, y un joven pirata que estaba cerca de ellos comentó perplejo:

-¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar algo como eso?

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eres muy tonto, Gold Roger!- se rió Lin mientras le quitaba a Buggy el paquete de galletas que estaba comiendo y echaba todo el contenido de una sola vez en su boca.

-¡AAHH! ¡Capitán, mire lo que hizo! ¡Y además le dijo que era un tonto! ¿En verdad va a permitir que esta mujer lo trate así?

Roger sonrió.

-¡Sahahahaha! ¡No tiene importancia! Venga, Lin, ven aquí y cuéntame una de esas historias sobre tu infancia que tanto me hacen reír.

-¡Sí!- dijeron otros piratas alzando sus jarras-. ¡Cuéntanos algo, Lin-chan!

-¡Vaale!~

Shanks apareció justo en ese momento y le ofreció a Lin una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le daba un plato lleno de frutas confitadas. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

-¿Para mí?- dijo, a punto de babear.

-Claro- asintió Shanks, carraspeando y apartando un poco los ojos cuando Lin lo miró con una sonrisa brillante-. Dijiste que eran tus favoritos.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó ella abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que Shanks empezó a perder el aire.

Lin se sentó entonces y decidió contarles como ella y Rouge conocieron a Jewelry Bonney. Rouge, que estaba sentada junto a Rayleigh, sonrió con nostalgia.

-Vivíamos en el mismo orfanato- comenzó Lin alzando la mirada hacia el cielo-. Pero al principio yo realmente odiaba a Bonney, ¡era muy mala! Insultaba, golpeaba y nos robaba la comida. Así que cuando empezó a meterse con nosotras, decidí que iba a entrenar artes marciales para vengarme y darle una buena paliza.

-¿Entonces eras una debilucha?- dijo Shanks, burlón.

-¡No!... bueno, más o menos- reconoció Lin haciendo un mohín-. ¡Pero yo igual era fuerte, a pesar de mi tamaño! ¿Verdad, Rouge? Así que le pedí a uno de los chicos mayores que peleara conmigo y fue así como comencé a aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Un día Bonney estaba molestando a un niño y me acerqué a ella y la reté a duelo. "Nos encontraremos en los puertos", me dijo. Pero cuando esa tarde acudí al encuentro, vi que Bonney había caído al agua de alguna forma y se estaba ahogando. Nadie la ayudaba, ya que la gente de esa isla considera a los huérfanos unos potenciales criminales que no merecen la pena. Así que me lancé al agua, rescaté a Bonney y nos volvimos inseparables…

-Bueno, pero igual vivías peleando con ella- intervino Rouge con una risita-. Eran una dupla explosiva. Hasta los muchachos mayores les tenían miedo.

-¡Eso pasaba porque Bonney se comía mi comida!- repuso Lin abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Es una glotona insaciable! ¡Parece un saco sin fondo! ¿Cómo alguien puede comer tanto?

Detrás de todos apareció una gota de sudor.

-Bueno- prosiguió Lin sin notar las miradas de circunstancias de todos-. El caso es que nos volvimos inseparables a pesar de que teníamos sueños muy distinto, jeje. Yo quería ser marine, Bonney una pirata famosa y Rouge una artista. Por cierto- Lin miró a su hermana-. ¿Y lograste tu objetivo?

-Claro que lo conseguí- dijo Rouge-. Pero abandoné los escenarios cuando conocí a Roger.

-¡Shihihihi! ¡Algún día tienen que contarme esa historia!

Roger asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te la contaré ahora mismo…! Eh… Rayleigh.

-¿Sí?

-¡Tráeme mi capa especial para narrar historias!

Los ojos de Lin se abrieron al máximo mientras Rayleigh rodaba los ojos.

-¿Tienes una capa especial para contar historias?

Roger asintió con orgullo, riendo entre dientes:

-Tengo capas especiales para casi todos los momentos.

-¡Wow, eso es genial! ¡Que guay!

-¿Sí, verdad?- asintió Roger con el mismo entusiasmo de Lin-. ¡Aunque he estado pensando que no me haría mal tener una capa para los días en que llueve con sol!

Lin asintió muy seria.

-Definitivamente deberías tenerla.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! ¡Y debe ser de color azul amarillento!

Shanks y Buggy repitieron al unísono:

-¡¿Qué clase de color es ese?!

-¡Sahahahaha!

…

Los días que transcurrieron en el Oro Jackson fueron apacibles y divertidos. Lin simplemente ya no podía juzgar a los piratas de aquel barco como a desalmados piratas. ¡Cuánto se equivocaba la Marina con respecto a Gold Roger! La joven había empezado a cuestionarse a menudo hasta qué punto los piratas que había derrotado merecían ser encarcelados. ¿Y si en realidad eran buenos tipos, como la tripulación de Roger? A veces no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, y se preguntó qué dirían sus compañeros si les explicara…

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Shanks apoyándose en la borda junto a ella y contemplando el océano con una sonrisa y una botella de sake en la mano.

Lin sonrió también.

-Pensaba en los chicos.

-¿Tus amigos marines?

Ella asintió.

-Los echo de menos. Pero quiero permanecer aquí unas semanas más para estar con Rouge.

-Ya veo. Ustedes son muy unidas.

Lin se rió.

-Lo somos. Me gustaría ver a Bonney también. ¿Y tú, Shanks? ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño. Eran exploradores.

-Oh. Lo siento.

Shanks cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y sonrió con una tristeza nostálgica.

-Nos pilló una terrible tormenta. Yo tenía diez años. Mis padres se ahogaron, pero yo logré agarrarme a un pedazo de madera. Sobreviví cuatro días flotando en el mar hasta que Gold Roger me encontró. Yo estaba punto de morir en esos momentos, pero él me curó, me dio un lugar en su barco y me ofreció formar parte de su… jeje, él lo llama "familia". Sé parte de mi familia de piratas, me dijo.

-¡Que buen tipo! ¡Lo he juzgado realmente mal durante estos años! ¿Pero, si tus padres eran exploradores, por qué aceptaste convertirte en pirata?

-Porque quería tener aventuras- respondió Shanks sonriendo.

-Shihihihi, ya veo. El mar es tan emocionante.

-¡Claro que lo es!- dijo Shanks, con un brillo en la mirada-. Soy muy feliz como un pirata. Tú podrías haber sido una muy buena pirata también.

-Sí, pero prefiero ser marine porque mi vocación es ayudar a la gente y llevar un poco más de justicia a este mundo.

De pronto Lin le quitó a Shanks su sombrero de paja y se lo colocó riendo cuando él soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Oye!

-Venga, préstamelo por un rato, no seas egoísta- dijo ella mostrándole la lengua en actitud infantil-. ¡Es que me encanta este sombrero!

Shanks se relajó y revolvió su cabello.

-¿De verdad? Eres la única chica que diría algo así, jajaja.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Quiero uno como este!

-Pues te informo que ese sombrero de paja es único en el mundo- sonrió Shanks con orgullo-. Antes lo usaba mi capitán, pero me lo regaló poco después de que aceptara convertirme en su compañero. Es mi más preciado tesoro.

-¿Tu tesoro?

-Así es- Shanks le preguntó:- ¿Acaso no tienes un tesoro, Lin?

Ella se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Bueno… no. No aún. ¡Pero lo tendré algún día, ya lo verás!

Shanks rió entre dientes.

-Ya quiero ver que tipo de "tesoro" será.

-No te burles. Cuando lo tenga, ¡seguro que será el tesoro más valioso del mundo!

-Pues estaré esperando.

…

Un mes pasó. Las olas se mecían perezosas contra el Oro Jackson y Lin las contemplaba como siempre lo hacía, sin apenas parpadear y tarareándole al mar una canción. Junto a ella, Rouge también cantaba, y su voz era tan bella que varias criaturas marinas habían salido a la superficie para escuchar. Detrás de ambas, los piratas de Roger asistían a tal espectáculo con sonrisas emocionadas y, en el caso de algunos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rouge cantaba:

_**~Con el alma en la mano**_

_**El errante viajero va llorando**_

_**A la amada que a lo lejos**_

_**Murió con su nombre en los labios…~**_

-¡Waaa! ¡Son tan hermosas!- sollozó Will, uno de los piratas que no se molestaba en ocultar su emoción-. No soy digno de este maravilloso espectáculo…

-¡Rouge-san! ¡Lin-chan! ¡Son las mejores!

Lin se volteó de pronto, y con una enorme sonrisa -esa sonrisa que todos ya habían empezado a adorar y con la que Shanks se había obsesionado- exclamó con los brazos en alto:

-¡Ahora canten ustedes! ¡Quiero aprender canciones de piratas!

Rouge sonrió y Roger soltó una carcajada estridente.

-¡No faltaba más, Lin-chan! ¡Empiezo yo!

Y sin más, comenzó a entonar con voz imponente:

_**¡Sin libertad, que me importa la gloria**_

_**Que importa el Rey, que me importa morir!**_

_**Sobre la mar plantaré mi victoria**_

_**¡Entre sus olas está el porvenir!**_

_**Vivir aventuras es hoy mi esperanza**_

_**Es el botín que me empuja a seguir**_

_**Si fue la mar quien dio luz a mi infancia**_

_**¡Que sea el mar quien me vea morir!**_

-¡Ese es nuestro capitán!- gritó uno.

-¡Larga vida al capitán Gold Roger!- exclamó otro.

A continuación, todos empezaron a corear la canción alzando sus cervezas y riendo, mientras Lin se les unía con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

**~Quizá algún día en un barco enemigo**

**Cuelgue mi cuerpo del palo mayor**

**Solo la muerte beberá conmigo**

**¡Y brindaremos los dos en su honor!~**

Y así fue transcurriendo el día; de canción en canción; de bebida en bebida; de banquete y banquete. El Oro Jackson estaba más ruidoso que nunca.

Rayleigh se había emborrachado, y junto a Crocus, el médico del barco, ambos cantaban con entusiasta desafinación:

_**¡Oh, jo, jo, jo!**_

_**La vida pirata es la vida mejor**_

_**¡Oh, jo, jo, jo!**_

_**Sin trabajar, sin estudiar**_

_**¡Oh, jo, jo, jo!**_

_**Solo con mi espada**_

_**¡Y una botella de ron!**_

-¡Y ahora el Sake de Binks!- exclamó un semi-borracho Shanks saltando sobre una mesa.

-¡Sí! ¡El Sake de Binks!- aplaudió Lin. Aquella había sido la primera canción aprendida en aquel barco. Sin embargo, todos se interrumpieron cuando escucharon un quejido ahogado. Un quejido que solo denotaba un horrible dolor.

-¡Capitán!

De pronto, las risas y bailes dieron paso a un alboroto general en torno a Roger.

-¡Alguien que lo lleve a su recámara!

-Roger…- dijo Rayleigh, siendo el primero en sujetar a su amigo- ¿… han vuelto los ataques?

Rouge se arrodilló junto a Roger y sostuvo su rostro entre sus brazos con la expresión devastada y los labios apretados.

-No te preocupes- murmuró ella-. Pasará pronto… estoy aquí.

El capitán intentó sonreírle, aunque el dolor era evidente en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Rouge…- suspiró-… estaré bien…

De pronto todos empezaron a moverse y entre Crocus y Rayleigh, seguidos por una preocupada Rouge, bajaron a la recámara del capitán mientras ayudaban a Roger a caminar. Lin, perpleja, observó a Shanks y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba pálido. Parecía devastado.

-Shanks…- dijo, titubeante-. ¿Está… está enfermo, verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió. Lin no dijo nada, pero sin dudar se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad. Abrazo que Shanks devolvió no sin cierta urgencia, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por huir de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Lin, yo…

-No te preocupes- dijo ella esbozando una suave sonrisa-. A veces hace bien llorar. Eso te hará más valiente.

Y Shanks lloró.

…

-Tiene una enfermedad incurable- murmuró Shanks. Él y Lin se habían sentado en una de las almenas del barco, de cara al cielo estrellado-. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es… pero Crocus puede atenuar sus dolores y alargar su vida. Por eso viaja con nosotros. Es el único que sabe cómo tratarlo. Pero no es justo... el capitán no puede morir así, abatido por una estúpida enfermedad. ¡No es justo!

Lin bajó la vista.

-Nunca creí que Gold Roger estaría…

-Él lo encontrará. No morirá antes de encontrarlo.

-¿Encontrar qué?

Shanks la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Raftel.

-¿Raftel?

Pero Lin no alcanzó a obtener una respuesta que aclarara su pregunta, pues de pronto el barco se sacudió violentamente y el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes, hasta que un fuerte trueno los hizo sobresaltarse.

Desde la torre de vigilancia, un pirata gritó:

-¡Hemos entrado a un Triángulo Magnético!

-¿Qué?

Todos se precipitaron a tomar sus puestos mientras Rayleigh salía apresuradamente de la recámara del capitán dando órdenes de forma acelarada:

-¡Eleven las velas! ¡Preparen cañones! ¿Will? ¿Ken? ¡Los necesito aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos, tenemos que sacar al Oro Jackson de aquí! ¡Deprisa, muchachos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Lin se dispuso ayudarlos cuando un enorme tentáculo morado emergió de las aguas y comenzó a golpear el barco y a los tripulantes que, horrorizados, corrían por la cubierta o intentaban aferrarse a lo que podían.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Un rey marino!

-¡Y no es cualquier rey marino!- jadeó el biólogo del barco tras observar mejor el aspecto de la criatura-. ¡Es la Hydra! ¡La Hydra, joder! ¡Es una puta Hydra!

-Sin el capitán aquí estamos en problemas- masculló un pirata robusto, retrocediendo y alzando su espada con el sudor resbalándole por las sienes-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Rayleigh apretó la mandíbula.

-Resistir hasta salir de aquí. ¡Resistir todos! ¡No quiero a nadie con la alerta baja!

-¡Sí, Rayleigh-san!

De pronto, la prioridad de mantener estable el barco pasó a segundo plano cuando la Hydra, una imponente criatura de siete cabezas, todas ella con dientes largos y ojos enceguecidos de un odio milenario, empezó a enfrentarse a ellos. Lo cierto es que a nadie le cabían dudas de que su objetivo era eliminarlos.

En un momento Lin, que había ayudado a levantarse a un tripulante herido, vio –casi en cámara lenta- como una de las cabezas de la criatura salía disparada hacia Shanks, quien se hallaba tumbado semi-inconsciente contra unos barriles después de rescatar a Buggy del ataque de uno de los tentáculos. Lin gritó su nombre, pero su grito fue bloqueado por el clamor de las olas, los gritos de los demás y el chillido horrible de las otras seis cabezas.

Tenía que actuar rápido…

Antes de que los colmillos se cerraran sobre el cuerpo de Shanks, Lin, valiéndose del soru, apareció entre ambos e bloqueó la boca hambrienta de la cabeza del monstruo con su alabarda y la pura fuerza de su cuerpo. Ella apretó los dientes. La Hydra chilló y volvió a arremeter. Esta vez, uno de los colmillos soltó una desdentada que obligó a Lin a agarrar a Shanks y lanzarlo lejos mientras amortiguaba el ataque. Luego la joven saltó hacia un lado, gimiendo y agarrándose el rostro cuando la sangre comenzó a empapar sus ropas, su cuello y la mano con que cubría la reciente herida.

El pelirrojo, que había visto como el colmillo hería a Lin de forma limpia y certera en el rostro, la contemplaba con la boca abierta, en shock. Afortunadamente, seis piratas aparecieron en el momento justo para luchar contra la cabeza de la Hydra, que se retiró furiosa.

-¡Lin!- gritó Shanks horrorizado, y arrastrándose hacia ella, la cogió entre sus brazos para revisar su herida. Pero ella se la cubría con una mano.

-No pasa nada…- jadeó Lin, intentando sonreír para restarle importancia-. Solo fue un rasguño…

Y retiró entonces la mano mientras Shanks apretaba los dientes:

-Lin… ¡tu ojo…!

Ella sonrió. La sangre seguía corriendo.

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia… solo es un ojo. Me alegra que estés bien.

El muchacho pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y luego soltó un fuerte grito de angustia que se elevó incluso por sobre el rugido del mar.

….

Afortunadamente, toda la tripulación logró escapar a salvo de la Hydra, dejando algunos heridos de ligera gravedad, pero nada que Crocus no pudiera curar. Lin, curiosamente, fue quien resultó con la peor lesión. Sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle demasiado haber perdido la visión de su ojo izquierdo.

Crocus, al ver su iris grisáceo y la cicatriz con forma de cruz que quedó sobre el que antes fue un ojo sano, había sacudido la cabeza, suspirando.

-Lo siento, chica, pero no podrás ver jamás con este ojo. Y tendrás la cicatriz para siempre.

-Oh. Bueno, al menos no me quedé con la cornea vacía- bromeó ella.

Crocus sonrió.

-Yo te recomendaría usar un parche encima. Te ayudará a sacar la incomoda visión blanquecina que tienes ahora si cubres el ojo con un pedazo negro de cuero. Además de que la piel alrededor del ojo es mucho más sensible ahora. Sería bueno protegerla.

-Está bien- y Lin sonrió-. ¡Muchas gracias, doctor!

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la enfermería. Crocus dijo:

-Pase.

Shanks entró con una mirada fatalista, como si alguien hubiera muerto. El muchacho pelirrojo estaba pálido, ojeroso y deprimido como nunca nadie lo había visto jamás.

-Lin- dijo, apretando los dientes y luego levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-. Yo… fue mi culpa- a continuación, él inclinó la cabeza en señal de profundo arrepentimiento-. ¡Por favor, perdóname!

-¡Oye, oye, Shanks!- exclamó Lin frunciendo el ceño mientras Crocus terminaba de vendar su ojo izquierdo-. ¡No fue tu culpa en absoluto! Son cosas que pasan cuando te enfrentas a la ira del océano- ella sonrió entonces, y palmeando el hombro del devastado pirata, añadió-. En realidad, me hace muy feliz verte con vida. Esa cosa iba a matarte, ¿sabes? ¡No me lo habría perdonado si me hubiera quedado allí mirando sin hacer nada!

Shanks cerró los ojos, suspirando. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarla, sonrió agradecido.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, "Pantera"

-Shihihihi. No digas eso- ella extendió la mano-. Somos nakamas ahora, ¿no? Aunque yo sea una marine y tú un pirata.

Shanks asintió y estrechó la mano de Lin.

-Tú lo has dicho. Somos nakamas.

….

Finalmente, llegó el día en que Lin decidió marcharse y volver con sus camaradas marines, por lo que Gold Roger decidió dejarla cerca de una isla del Nuevo Mundo donde se levantaba un cuartel de la marina. También le dio un bote, comida suficiente para un mes y una bolsa llena de joyas y monedas de oro como "regalo".

Aunque lo cierto es que de todos los regalos que le dio el capitán pirata, fue el parche negro con hijos de plata entretejiendo una calavera lo que más le gustó a Lin. Ahora, ella llevaba el parche cruzado sobre su ojo inútil con cierto orgullo infantil que hizo sonreír Rouge, la más preocupada junto con Shanks después del ataque que ella sufrió a manos de la Hydra.

-Lin- dijo Rouge, secándose los ojos y aferrando con fuerza las manos de su hermana entre las suyas-. Por favor, Lin, prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho. Y que no intentarás capturar a piratas demasiado fuertes como Shiki o Barba Blanca.

-¿Eh? No puedo prometer eso- repuso Lin haciendo un mohín-. ¡Con lo que me muero por luchar algún día contra ese Barba Blanca!

-¡Lin!

-Rouge, ¡vamos! yo soy una marine fuerte. ¿O acaso no confías en mí? Además, ahora estás en mis manos, pues eres una aliada del infame Gold Roger. Tengo motivos para apresarte, ¡shihihihi!

-No tendrías las agallas para eso- repuso Shanks cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ciertamente no!- rió Lin.

Gold Roger soltó una carcajada y le revolvió a Lin el cabello.

-Ha sido un gusto tenerte como compañera. No olvides que eres nuestra nakama de ahora en adelante. Si algún día estás en aprietos, no dudaremos en ayudarte.

-Nakamas- repitió Lin, sonriendo-. Quien lo diría, jejejeje. Entonces cuenta también conmigo, Bigotes Largos. Aunque si vuelves a herir a alguno de mis amigos tendré que enfrentarte.

-¡Que grosera!- gruñó Buggy mirando a Lin con el ceño fruncido, contento de que por fin la mujer se fuera.

Gold Roger asintió.

-Me parece bien. Lo prometo.

Lin sonrió ampliamente. Pero antes de que saltara al bote, alguien la agarró de la mano. Shanks y ella se miraron en silencio.

-Voy a echarte de menos- dijo Shanks, carraspeando-. Quiero decir… oh, joder… ¡olvidé que iba a decirte!

Lin se echó a reír.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, pelirrojo. Volveremos a vernos. Tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida. No lo olvidaré.

Ella lo miró unos momentos y, algo ruborizada por la intensa mirada del pirata, murmuró para que solo él escuchara:

-Algún día yo también tendré mi propio tesoro. ¡Y será mejor que tu sombrero de paja!

Shanks asintió sonriendo.

-Seguro que lo tendrás.

Lin saltó al bote, tomó los remos y, despidiéndose de la tripulación con su brazo y una amplia sonrisa, comenzó a alejarse del Oro Jackson rumbo a la isla y el cuartel de la marina que allí le aguardaba.

Sin embargo, antes que el barco del que muy pronto sería el rey de los piratas se perdiera tras la niebla, Lin los escuchó cantar:

_**¡Sin libertad, que me importa la gloria**_

_**Que importa el Rey, que me importa morir!**_

_**Sobre la mar plantaré mi victoria**_

_**¡Entre sus olas está el porvenir!**_

Y solo cuando el bote estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del Oro Jackson, Lin se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Hasta pronto, chicos- murmuró.

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

* * *

Cuando Lin terminó de hablar, Dragón sopesó toda la historia con bastante sorpresa. Sin duda, no se esperaba eso. Ella, por otro lado, parecía sumida en el buen recuerdo de aquellos días.

-El rey de los piratas- dijo Dragón-. Hoy empiezan a llaman a Gold D. Roger "El rey de los piratas". Por lo que sé, él y su tripulación alcanzaron tal título cuando lograron llegar a ese lugar que aquel muchacho te mencionó. Un lugar perdido en el océano. Según mis investigaciones, es casi imposible llegar hasta ahí. Pero tengo la firme creencia que es desde Raftel donde comenzó todo.

Lin parpadeó.

-¿Raftel? ¡Oh!- ella parecía sorprendida-. Así que era eso.

Dragón sonrió.

-Lo que me acabas de contar es muy interesante. Si Roger sabía sobre Raftel, reafirma mi teoría sobre la voluntad D. y los herederos de la historia. Gold Roger es mucho más importante de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él está destinado a cambiar el mundo. Al igual que tú, mi padre… o yo.

-¿Por la D. que hay después de nuestros nombres? Entonces mi hermana también va a cambiar el mundo ¿no? Porque ella se llama Portgass. D Rouge.

Dragón entornó los ojos.

-Si es tu hermana, ¿por qué tú y ella tienen distintos apellidos?

-Ah, es que no compartimos la misma sangre- sonrió Lin-. Nos volvimos hermanas adoptivas porque llegamos juntas al orfanato y fuimos inseparables desde pequeñas. Luego Bonney también se convirtió en nuestra hermana. ¿Sabes lo de la tradición del sake?

Dragón negó con la cabeza.

-En el East Blue, cuando tomas sake al mismo tiempo que alguien más y haces un juramento de hermandad, eso te convierte en su familia de forma instantánea. ¡Nosotras somos hermanas de juramento! ¿No es genial?

El hombre asintió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Pero qué significa que tú, yo o Rouge cambiaremos el mundo?

-Es difícil de explicar- dijo Dragón-. Pero más o menos quiere decir que, de alguna u otra forma, los actos de quienes lleven la D. serán fundamentales para el curso de la historia. Incluso si son actos pequeños. En realidad, no tienen que ser cosas grandes o vistosas necesariamente.

-¡Oh, con que es eso! ¡Cool!- comentó Lin sonriendo. Luego frunció el ceño-. Pero yo no quiero cambiar el mundo…

Dragón se rió entre dientes.

-No es cosa de que tú quieras o no. Tiene que ver con un asunto de voluntad heredada.

-¿Y eso que significa?

Dragón la miró a los ojos y, sonriendo con cierto aire siniestro, dijo:

-Quiere decir que todos los que llevamos la D. somos herederos de la verdadera historia que hay bajo los años vacíos. Los enemigos naturales del Gobierno Mundial.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado =) El próximo capítulo tendrá mucha más drama y acción, pues tratará la ejecución de Roger, el reencuentro de Lin y Shanks, así como la aparición de Bonney, Kuma, Mihawk y otros personajes de One Piece. También comienza a crearse la primera generación de "revolucionarios"**

**¡Se cuidan! **

**A druidalurin: me preguntaste si saldría Luffy bebé. Pues sí! Pero aun faltan unos capítulos para el nacimiendo de Luffy =) ¡Paciencia!**


	4. Promesas para la nueva era

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. En verdad me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo =D Por otra parte, tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias y dudas al momento de escribir, así que no duden en hacérmelas.**

**Así que mis agradecimientos a...**

**Billy Cox: **me alegra que te gustara la historia ^^ Prometo terminarla e ir actualizándola lo más seguido posible.

**Shuffy: **gracias por comentar. La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para ir desarrollando la relación de dos seres tan distintos como Lin y Dragón. Y yo también espero llegar pronto a la parte del nacimiento de Luffy *-* (evento que será esencial para el clímax futuro del fanfic)

**KiteeMi**: hola! Siempre quise (y quiero) que la madre de Luffy sea como él. Aunque Lin es un poquito más inteligente xD Sobre su relación con Shanks, es algo a lo que le daré mucha importancia. Además me gusta el triángulo Shanks/Lin/Dragón .3

**Bichi River**: gracias por comentar ^^ Me alegro que te guste la historia

**Matryoshka Nightray**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario =) Y me alegra que te animaras a leer la historia y que te haya enganchado. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber ^^ Ojalá este capítulo te guste también.

**Creepie666**: Luffy tiene algo de Dragón, y esa tendencia a ir contra el gobierno y las reglas, además de cierta sed de justicia xD Pero no creo que en algo más. Me alegra que te guste la historia =) Saludos!

* * *

**4**

**La Nueva Era**

-Eso estuvo genial, Saul. Todo fue gracias a ti.

-¡Dereshishishishi! ¡No ha sido nada!

En el comedor del cuartel general, Jaguar D. Saul, Aokiji y Lin celebraban su décima victoria consecutiva contra un grupo de criminales. La última había sido una banda de asesinos a sueldo que se hacían pasar por sicarios contratados por el Gobierno Mundial.

-Aún así, esos idiotas estaban muy por debajo del nivel que tiene el CP8- comentó Saul -. Realmente no sé cómo se nos estuvieron escurriendo durante tanto tiempo.

Lin, que se estaba comiendo una fuente llena de pastelillos y golosinas, asintió con la boca llena. Parecía un hámster.

-¿Sabías que el azúcar…?- le dijo Aokiji mientras se rascaba la nuca con remilgo- ¿…es terriblemente tóxica en cantidades grandes?

Lin no pareció inmutarse.

-Puede ser- asintió ella sonriendo e inclinándose para coger otro pastelillo-. ¡Pero si yo muero por el azúcar, tú te vas a morir de pereza fulminante! ¡Shihihihi!

Saul le rió la gracia.

-Pero oye, ahora en serio, Lin ¿Dónde metes toda esa comida? Juraría que comes más que yo.

-Bueno…- Lin se puso un dedo en la barbilla-… Garp-san dice que tengo un "mentalbodismo" poco usual.

-¿No querrás decir metabolismo?- señaló Saul.

-¡Ah, sí!- Lin frunció el ceño-. Es una palabra difícil de aprender.

Aokiji sonrió.

-Pues sería raro oírte pronunciar bien una palabra de cinco sílabas.

-Por cierto- dijo la morena ignorando la burla de Aokiji y la risa de Saul- ¿Dónde se ha metido Kuma? No lo he visto desde hace días.

-Kong lo mandó a una misión en el north blue.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Le han ordenado que espíe los pasos de Monkey D. Dragón- explicó Jaguar mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un trozo de hueso de pescado-. No debe ser tarea fácil. Ese sujeto sigue siendo un misterio y un dolor de cabeza para el Gobierno y la Marina.

Lin sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron bruscamente y Drake entró respirando con agitación, sujetándose el pecho.

-¡Drake!- dijo Lin parpadeando perpleja- ¿Qué pasa?

-Roger… Gold Roger…

Aokiji, Saul y Lin se levantaron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa con Roger?

Drake respiró hondo y dijo:

-¡Roger se ha entregado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No puede ser!- repuso Lin, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a sudar frío. Fue hacia a Drake y lo cogió por la solapa de su traje de contraalmirante-. ¡Estás bromeando, no hay forma de que Roger…!

-¡Te juro que no bromeo!- le interrumpió el pelirrojo-. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

Lin lo soltó, atónita. Drake añadió:

-Lo acaban de traer al cuartel con un resguardo de máxima seguridad. Roger apareció solo en un bote. Dijo que venía a entregarse a la marina. ¡Con esas palabras!

Saul lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Y su tripulación?

-Ni idea.

-¿Pero por qué se entregaría?- dijo Aokiji entornando los ojos.

-¡Ni idea!- resopló Drake-. Pero los del cuartel están conmocionados. ¡Esto será una bomba! Esperen a que los periodistas se enteren… ¡Eh! ¡Lin! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero la joven ni siquiera se volteó para responder. Lin corrió sin detenerse ni un segundo, bajando escaleras y atravesando lujosos pasillos. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, lo encontró repleto de marines de alto rango que hablaban entre ellos con bastante conmoción. Parecían estar esperando a alguien.

-¡Ah, Lin!- dijo un marine de barba y semblante grave-. ¿Te has enterado ya…?

-Drake nos dijo. ¿Dónde lo han llevado, comodoro Momonga?

-En este momento está siendo interrogado por el almirante Kong y un grupo de agentes del Gobierno y el Gorosei…

Momonga ni alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Lin dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir escaleras hacia la oficina de Kong, el actual almirante de flota de la marina. El corazón palpitaba frenético en su pecho, pero no precisamente por el cansancio.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos!_

…_._

La oficina de Kong era custodiada en esos momentos por dos hombres del Gobierno y un grupo de marines de aspecto nervioso. El tipo más grande de todos se acercó a Lin, hizo una breve inclinación y dijo con voz fría e inexpresiva:

-El almirante Kong está ocupado, vicealmirante Read.

-Lo esperaré – repuso ella.

-Me temo que no puede ser, vicealmirante Read. Tenemos órdenes expresas de no dejar que nadie se acerque a la oficina ni permanezca aquí.

Lin frunció el ceño y agarró la ropa del agente del Gobierno con una sola mano, furiosa. El hombre la miró imperturbable detrás de sus gafas oscuras, pero un halo de haki defensivo se expandió a su alrededor. Lin comprendió que no estaba ante alguien débil y se obligó a relajarse y soltarlo.

-No me han entrenado para obedecer órdenes de ti- masculló ella.

-Y a mí me han ordenado no dejar que nadie cruce esta línea. Me parece que tenemos una pequeña discrepancia, vicealmirante.

La puerta de la oficina de Kong se abrió justo en ese momento, sobresaltando a Lin y los marinos que custodiaban el pasillo. Un séquito de marines conducía a Gold Roger con cadenas, alzando sus armas en alto. La mirada de Roger se cruzó entonces con la de Lin, reflejando una milésima de sorpresa antes de que el hombre cerrara los ojos y sonriera con cierto cansancio.

Lin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ir hacia él y preguntarle qué mierda estaba pasando.

"_¿Y Rouge?"_ le gritó mentalmente cuando pasaron junto a ella _"¿Qué ocurrió con Rouge? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola?"_

El séquito de marines desapareció escaleras abajo seguidos por los agentes del Gobierno y la vice-almirante Tsuru.

-Lin- la voz cansada de Garp le hizo dar un respingo. El hombre había salido de la oficina de Kong y parecía algo abatido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo miró, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Solo quería venir a comprobarlo… con mis propios ojos.

Garp asintió.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo. En cierto modo… estoy algo decepcionado. Siempre creí que sería yo quien lo atraparía. Roger ha terminado ganándonos nuevamente, a su manera.

Lin apretó los puños, pero permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Lin? No te ves contenta.

-Yo…- ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos expresaban demasiado-… solo estoy cansada, eso es todo. Y lo de Gold Roger me ha impresionado.

Garp la miró asintiendo. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Entonces ve a descansar. Se vienen unos días agotadores.

…

Habían pasado tres días y Lin daba vueltas en su habitación como un animal enjaulado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único que ansiaba en esos momentos era bajar a la celda en donde estaba encerrado a Gold Roger, a la espera de un barco que lo llevaría hasta su ciudad natal para su ejecución pública. Lo cierto es que el mismo Roger se lo había pedido a Kong como favor. Y Kong había accedido.

Ejecutarían al Rey de los Piratas en Logue Town, la ciudad donde el hombre había nacido. El East Blue.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Lin golpeando el pilar de su cama y rompiéndolo en pedazos-. ¡Es un idiota!

¿Por qué se había entregado? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¡Estaba tan confundida!

-Rouge…-murmuró.

Alguien golpeó entonces la puerta de su habitación. Lin suspiró.

-Pase.

-¡Woa!- dijo Drake- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Nada- masculló Lin mientras desenvolvía una golosina y se la echaba a la boca con urgencia. ¡Necesitaba comer mucho azúcar o se volvería loca!

Drake estaba perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lin a su amigo, quizá con demasiada brusquedad.

-Te requieren en la reunión. Eres la única que falta. Me pidieron que viniera a buscarte.

Lin le dio la espalda.

-No quiero ir. No tengo ganas.

-Bueno… pues si yo fuera tú, no me la perdería. Es sobre el asunto de Gold Roger.

Lin se lo pensó unos momentos. Tal vez Drake tenía razón.

-Ok- aceptó finalmente. Lin forzó una sonrisa- Vamos…

-Antes de eso- Drake arrugó la frente-. Lin, estoy algo preocupado. No sueles comportarte así. ¿Me lo contarás después?

Lin se lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego sonrió.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto, ambos bajaron a la sala de reuniones del cuartel. Cuando entraron, todos los marinos de alto rango que trabajaban en el Cuartel General miraron a Lin con cierto reproche, pero especialmente el almirante de flota, Kong, y el almirante Kuzei, apodado por todos _El juez de Piedra. _Kuzei era el padre del vicealmirante Sakazuki* y el más temido de los tres almirantes. A Lin no le agradaba, pues lo consideraba demasiado frío y cruel para ser un marine.

-Toma asiento, Lin- dijo el almirante Sengoku señalando una silla vacía junto al contraalmirante Vergo. Ella obedeció.

-Bueno, ahora podemos empezar- dijo Kong-. Los he citado aquí por el asunto de Gold Roger.

-Gold D. Roger- repuso Sengoku-. Ya no tiene caso que sigamos omitiendo la D.

Kong suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese dato, señor?- preguntó Drake con el ceño fruncido.

-Por un asunto de tradición. A veces, la D. quiere decir "problemas".

-Ya… ya veo.

Drake miró a Lin de soslayo, sorprendido.

-¿Aun no saben nada de la tripulación de Roger?- preguntó uno.

-Lo único que sabemos hasta el momento es que la tripulación se separó hace algunos meses. El comandante de las fuerzas militares del gobierno mundial ya está estructurando un plan de búsqueda para atraparlos. Sin embargo, me acaban de informar algo curioso. Y es que Roger tenía, al parecer, una amante.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, impresionados, y Lin palideció abruptamente. El vicealmirante Borsalino se rió.

-¡Oooh, eso ha sido una sorpresa!- dijo con poca seriedad.

-¿Ya saben quién es la mujer?- preguntó Sakazuki, frunciendo el ceño.

Kong negó.

-Su identidad es desconocida. Solo nos podemos basar en la confesión de algunos testigos. Según las características que han dado, se trata de una mujer joven y atractiva, de cabello claro.

Garp comentó:

-Pues lo ha ocultado bien. ¡Quién lo diría, hahahaha!

Sengoku miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es para reírse, Garp! Esto nos pone en una situación problemática. No podemos dejar suelta a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué?- intervino Lin, incapaz de permanecer callada por más tiempo. Su rostro seguía pálido y descompuesto. Todos la miraron-. ¿Por qué el hecho de que Roger tuviera una amante se convierte en un problema?

Kong suspiró.

-Porque quien haya tenido una relación estrecha con un criminal de la envergadura de Roger no debe andar libre por ahí.

-Y además...- dijo Sengoku con los ojos cerrados, pensativo-… porque cabe la posibilidad de que Roger dejara descendencia.

-¡Eso es imposible!- repuso Garp haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Roger no sería tan descuidado.

-No podemos asegurarlo. Tenemos que ser minuciosos.

-¡Bah! Me da igual si Roger tuvo una amante o no- dijo Garp haciendo una mueca caprichosa e infantil-. Estoy furioso… ¡ha vuelto a burlarse de nosotros entregándose por su propia cuenta!

Sengoku se irritó.

-¡Garp, eso no es lo importante!

Momonga, Aokiji y Onigumo rieron entre dientes. Siempre era divertido ver las disputas de aquellos hombres.

Lin, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que el tema se desviara tan fácilmente.

-¿Tienen alguna referencia sobre el paradero de… esa mujer?- preguntó mirando directamente a Kong.

El almirante de flota negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no.

Lin se levantó.

-Déjemelo a mí, señor. ¡Yo me encargaré de encontrarla!

Todos la miraron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. Incluso Garp estaba asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo Lin mostraba interés por realizar una investigación por cuenta propia?

Kong la miró meditativo.

-¿Por qué quieres adjudicarte ese trabajo, Lin?

Ella lo pensó. ¡Mierda! No tenía ninguna escusa creíble.

-Porque…- farfulló-… porque creo que podría ser un buen reto, señor.

Kong sonrió.

-Admito que me has sorprendido, Lin. ¡Está bien, como quieras! Dejo el trabajo en tus manos. No me decepciones.

Lin hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, señor.

-Lin, te veo con mal semblante, ¿te sientes bien?

Ella asintió.

-No. No me siento bien. Debe ser algo que comí ¿Podría retirarme, Kong-san?

Kong asintió.

-Puedes.

Lin le dio las gracias y salió de la sala.

Sin embargo, no se dirigió a su recámara…

…

Los guardias que custodiaban las mazmorras del cuartel general se enderezaron cuando vieron a Lin acercarse a ellos.

-Vicealmirante Read- dijo el rubio, haciendo un saludo militar con la mano.

Ella les sonrió.

-Hola, Cenrik. Hola, Jack. Necesito hablar unos minutos con Roger.

Los guardias se miraron, titubeando. El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Lin-san. Pero tenemos prohibido dejar pasar a nadie a menos que se trate de un almirante…

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó ella haciendo un mohín bastante lindo que hizo que ambos marines enrojecieran-. Por favor, muchahos~

Ambos sonrieron estúpidamente, con corazones en los ojos. Lin se acercó un poco más ambos, pegando su pecho a ellos, y añadió guiñándoles un ojo:

-Les prometo que no será por mucho tiempo ¿vale?

Ambos asintieron, y sin dejar de sonreír, se apartaron para hacerle paso.

Ella sonrió.

-¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Les debo una!

A medida que iba cruzando los pasillos de las mazmorras, Lin aceleró el paso hasta finalmente echar a correr. La mayoría de los calabozos estaban vacíos. Sin embargo, Lin sabía que Roger debía estar encerrado en la celda final, pues era la más segura de todas.

Se detuvo cuando finalmente la encontró. Roger estaba sentado contra la pared, aparentemente dormido. Lin apretó los puños y una sombra opacó el usual brillo de su único ojo.

-¿Qué has hecho?- murmuró.

Roger se despertó y, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, una afable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ahh, Lin… eres tú. Me alegro mucho de verte. Supe que te ascendieron...

Sin embargo, Lin no sonrió, sino que agarró los barrotes de la celda, exclamando:

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Roger la miró unos momentos y dijo, ya más serio:

-Tenía que tomar una decisión.

-¿Entregarte sin poner una lucha es tu decisión?

-Yo estoy a punto de morir de todas formas, Lin.

Ella hizo rechinar los dientes.

-Entiendo que tienes una enfermedad incurable…, pero sabes bien que no me refiero a eso...- Lin apretó los ojos, angustiada- ¡Es a Rouge a quien me refiero! ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola?

Roger suspiró.

-Si me he entregado, Lin, es precisamente porque no puedo seguir poniendo en peligro la vida de Rouge… ni la de mi hijo.

Lin abrió al máximo su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Roger sonrió.

-Rouge está embarazada.

La joven marine se tomó unos momentos para procesar aquella información. Roger añadió:

-Además, mi Era debe terminar. Pero debe terminar conmigo. Y todo el mundo tiene que saberlo. Me encargaré de que nadie lo ignore tan fácilmente.

-Pe… pero si Rouge está embarazada…- Lin apretó con fuerza los barrotes-. ¡Maldita sea! Ellos… ellos van a buscarla. ¡El gobierno ya sabe que existe y planean encontrarla para matarla!

La mirada de Roger se oscureció.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo saben?... ¡mierda!- el hombre se golpeó la frente con la mano-. Ya me lo temía.

-¿Dónde está ella?- le preguntó Lin frunciendo el ceño.

-En una isla llamada Baterilla. En el South Blue.

Roger se levantó, haciendo sonar los grilletes que unían sus muñecas, y se acercó a la joven.

-Lin, ya que estás aquí, hay dos cosas importantes que necesito pedirte.

Roger extendió una mano y cogió la muñeca derecha de la joven con firmeza:

-No mueras hasta dejar descendencia.

Lin lo miró asombrada.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo explicártelo. Lo entenderás algún día.

-Pe… pero…

Roger sonrió.

-Y la segunda cosa es: no dejes que encuentren a Rouge. Protégela. Protégela hasta que mi hijo nazca.

Lin asintió. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, pirata estúpido- sollozó- ¡Claro que lo haré! Pero… pero yo…- Lin golpeó su frente contra los barrotes, impotente-¡… estoy tan confusa! No entiendo nada… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Es esto lo que quiero? ¿Seguir como una marine y permitir que maten a niños y a personas inocentes porque se supone que es lo correcto? ¡Ya no sé qué debo hacer, Roger!

El hombre sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo único que debes hacer es aquello que el instinto te diga, Lin. Nadie puede modelar tu destino porque eres una hija del mar, igual que yo- Roger apretó entonces su muñeca y le clavó la mirada con una fuerza tal que Lin sintió como se congelaba su aliento-. Sé siempre fiel a ti misma y nunca vivirás arrepentida de nada. Marine, pirata, gyogin, humano ¡bah!… lo importante no es lo que eres: sino lo que haces.

Lin se secó las lágrimas y lo miró unos momentos antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- entonces cogió las manos de Roger entre las suyas y añadió-. Muchas gracias.

Roger sonrió.

-No olvides tu promesa.

Lin asintió, enderezándose.

-Por supuesto que no, rey pirata. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

….

Una semana después, Gold D. Roger llegó a su ciudad natal rodeado de marines y hombres del Gobierno Mundial. Era un día que los periódicos ya pregonaban de "histórico", y miles de personas, incluso aquellas que no vivían en Loguetown y que habían viajado allí solo con el objetivo de presenciar aquel momento, se aglomeraron en las calles para ser testigos de la ejecución del hombre que lo tuvo todo en su vida: fama, dinero, respeto, admiración, odio, e innumerables amigos y rivales.

Entre la multitud, Shanks esperaba la entrada de su capitán con los puños apretados y el rostro ensombrecido por la pena. Sabía que no debía intervenir, y así lo entendían también todos sus demás compañeros.

Esa era la elección final de su capitán.

Él se los había insinuado el día en que toda la banda se separó…

**FLASHBCK**

_-Gracias por esta aventura, amigos míos. ¡Realmente ha sido un viaje fantástico!_

_-¡Capitaaán!- lloró Buggy sorbiéndose los mocos._

_-No llores, Buggy- le dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa afable-. Hoy no es día para llorar._

_-Exacto, amigo mío- apoyó Roger a Rayleigh-. ¡No quiero que lloren! Mi deseo es que rían conmigo hoy y mañana. Incluso cuando llegue mi hora y ya no tengan que aguantar más a este viejo tonto e impulsivo, ¡sahahahaha!_

_Shanks, sin embargo, no sonreía._

_-¿Debe ser así, capitán?- dijo el joven pelirrojo mirándolo con un suspiro-. Por favor, ¡prometa que no hará ninguna locura!_

_Roger lo miró con algo de malicia._

_-¿Ninguna locura? No, Shanks, yo no puedo prometer eso. Mi vida es una constante rueda de locura, ya lo sabes._

_Shaki, otra de las tripulantes, rió entre dientes._

_-Ni que lo diga, capitán._

_Roger sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shanks._

_-Ahh, mi muchacho. Mi querido amigo. Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por haber aceptado ser mi nakama aquel día en que te encontré flotando en el mar. Pero tú aun eres joven, y mi era ya no es la tuya. Debes vivir tu propia aventura ahora. ¡Y eso va también para ti, Buggy!_

_El muchacho con nariz de payaso asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga de su camisa._

_-¡Sí, capitán! ¡Le prometo que encontraré cientos de tesoros!_

_-¡Sahahaha! ¡Serán unos piratas muy famosos, ya lo verán!_

_Roger se inclinó de pronto hacia Shanks y le murmuró:_

_-Algún día, cuando te topes con cierto chico o chica "especial", debes darle este sombrero. No dejes que nuestra voluntad se pierda. Recuérdalo siempre._

_Shanks asintió._

_-Lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Es una promesa._

_Roger dio una cariñosa palmadita el sombrero de paja y luego miró a toda su tripulación mientras rodeaba los hombros de su amada Rouge con el brazo._

_-Nuestro viaje juntos llega hoy a su_ _fin, queridos amigos, pero eso no significa que nuestros lazos como nakamas quedan rotos. Eso es para siempre. Y pase lo que pase en el futuro, confíen en mí y no intenten detenerme. Aun tengo un movimiento final que hacer en el tablero._

_Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, todos los tripulantes de Roger alzaron sus jarras y brindaron por su capitán y por la aventura que aquel día terminaba._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Shanks suspiró. No podía creer que aquel "movimiento final" fuera la ejecución pública. Sin embargo, Shanks sabía que su capitán era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse matar por una estúpida enfermedad.

Y es que, así como había vivido, Roger estaba determinado a morir haciendo un gran escándalo.

Shanks sonrió.

A varios metros de él, un hombre ataviado con una capa oscura y una capucha sobre la cabeza, también aguardaba. No sonreía ni parecía triste. Sin embargo, la sensación de que aquel sería un acontecimiento radical para el destino del mundo no dejaba de cruzar por su cabeza.

"Gold D. Roger" pensó Dragón "¿Qué estás planeando?"

En los últimos meses, Dragón había estado viajando por el Grand Line como infiltrado en varios barcos de la marina. Gracias a sus acciones y predicciones, tuvo la fortuna de impedir que un país cayera en desgracia por culpa de las ambiciones de un grupo de nobles y corruptos hombres del gobierno.

Aquella era, para su sopresa, una nación guerrera. Baltigo: la tierra de los desterrados. Dragón le había dado a aquella gente un motivo para vivir. Gente que, a pesar de su extrema pobreza, no dudó ni un segundo en sacrificar sus vidas a cambio de la libertad que les habían arrebatado.

Se había convertido, de un día para otro, en un líder para miles de personas, y Dragón sabía que aquella era su primera victoria y el paso decisivo para llevar a cabo sus intenciones futuras.

Sin embargo, ahora temía que la ejecución del Rey de los Piratas hiciera que el mundo se intimidara. Si eso ocurría, tanto el Gobierno como la Marina estarían en una posición más ventajosa que nunca.

Y eso sería desastroso para sus planes…

El sonido de las trompetas de guerra lo hicieron alzar la vista. De pronto la multitud se había hecho a un lado. Por aquí y por allá se oían exclamaciones ahogadas y murmullos de emoción.

-¡Es Gold Roger!

Dos filas de marinos flanqueaban a Roger, quien avanzaba hacia alta tabla de ejecución con la cabeza erguida y una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero la gente, en vez de abuchear y gritar, se quedó automáticamente en silencio, observando casi en trance la caminata del hombre más poderoso del mundo hacia su muerte inexorable.

-No me creo que lo hayan capturado, como dijo la Marina- murmuró un hombre a otro detrás de Dragón-. Él mismo tuvo que entregarse…

-¿Ehh? ¿Tú crees?

-¡Estoy seguro!

Dragón sonrió. Él también creía lo mismo.

Cuando Roger subió finalmente a la tabla de ejecución y se sentó en ella con aire desenvuelto, la gente seguía en silencio.

-Oye, verdugo- dijo Roger de pronto-. Quítame estas esposas. No iré a ninguna parte ¿sabes?

-De ninguna manera, pirata- repuso el verdugo con gotitas de sudor en su rostro. Intentaba mostrarse duro, pero lo cierto es que la cercanía de Roger lo intimidaba.

Debajo de la tabla, el almirante Sengoku leyó la sentencia de Roger en voz alta, pero el rey pirata no parecía estarlo escuchando. Lo más sorprendente de todo seguía siendo su sonrisa imperturbable, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una situación sin demasiada importancia.

Justo cuando Sengoku acabó de leer la sentencia y los verdugos se prepararon para dar el golpe final, alguien entre la multitud gritó:

-¡Hey, Roger!

Dragón observó como la sonrisa de Roger se ensanchaba y una chispa encendía su mirada.

-¡Dinos donde está tu tesoro! ¡Queremos saber!

-¡Eso!- coreó otro-. ¿Es verdad que dejaste todo tu tesoro oculto en alguna parte del Grand Line?

Los marinos se inquietaron.

-¿Mi tesoro?- dijo Roger, sin dejar de sonreír con verdadera malicia, y alzó la mirada-¡Sahahaha! Ya veo… ¡Pues vayan por él si es lo que quieren! ¡Lo he escondido todo en "ese" lugar…!

El público abrió mucho los ojos, conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Mátenlo ya!- gritó Sengoku desesperado. Los verdugos alzaron sus espadas. Sin embargo, Roger ya se había salido con la suya:

-¡Y que se le atragante al rufián que lo encuentre!

Las espadas atravesaron el cuerpo de Roger, quien murió de forma instantánea, sonriendo. Al segundo siguiente, la multitud rugió, y cientos de piratas, hombres y mujeres vitorearon alzando sus puños mientras una repentina lluvia se desataba sobre la ciudad.

-¡El tesoro de Roger existe!

-¡Si lo encuentro, seré el próximo rey de los piratas!

-¡Que emocionante!- gritó un niño que estaba cerca de Shanks, acompañado por su padre-. ¡Papá, lo he decidido! ¡En el futuro saldré a la mar y me convertiré en pirata para encontrar el tesoro!

Shanks lloraba sujetando su sombrero de paja. Sin embargo, también reía, y cada vez que soltaba una carcajada más lágrima caían de sus ojos. A su alrededor, la multitud aun bramaba y cantaba, emocionada.

-La idea es seguir fastidiando incluso después de morir, ¿eh, capitán?- murmuró alzando la vista al cielo con una sonrisa.

Dragón, por otra parte, veía como retiraban el cuerpo de Roger con expresión circunspecta. Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Realmente estaba impresionado. Gold Roger no solo había muerto sonriendo, sino que había echado por tierra los planes de la Marina con aquellas últimas palabras. Cierto o no, había conseguido invertir todo el panorama que Sengoku y Kong habían previsto, y los mares ahora se llenarían de piratas y aventureros impetuosos que se lanzarían en busca del tesoro.

Mucho más tranquilo ahora, Dragón hizo una solemne inclinación de cabeza como señal de respeto y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Lejos de allí, en una habitación del Cuartel General de la Marina, Lin escuchaba la transmisión en vivo por Den-Den Mushi.

-Con que de eso se trataba ¿eh, Roger?- murmuró ella, antes de echarse a reír limpiándose las lágrimas-. Pues tiene sentido.

La gran Era de los piratas había comenzado.

….

Una semana después de la ejecución de Roger, los cuarteles de la marina estaban inmersas en un estado de agitación e inquietud. Y es que de un día para otro, las tripulaciones piratas se habían incrementado de forma abismal.

La Marina había tenido que auspiciar un plan de voluntariado y empezar a reorganizarse completamente.

Sin embargo, Lin no estaba demasiado preocupada por el incremento masivo de piratas. Lo único en que pensaba era en su hermana Rouge, escondida en una isla del South Blue, ubicación que pensaba mantener en estricto secreto.

Moriría antes que permitir que le pusieran a Rouge y a su futuro sobrino una mano encima.

Pero la joven aun no tenía permiso para marcharse. Ahora que Sengoku había asumido el cargo de almirante de la flota, Lin estaba ocupada ayudándole a proteger la ciudad santa de Majieroa. Los otros almirantes habían sido enviados a perseguir a los ex tripulantes de Roger y la ciudad de los nobles mundiales estaba vulnerable. También tenía conocimiento de que Bellemere estaba asignada en el East Blue con el objetivo de impedir que piratas novatos cruzaran al Grand Line.

Ahora, Lin se veía obligada a patrullar las calles de la Ciudad Santa junto a Bartolomew Kuma y Drake. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron junto al edificio de justicia de la ciudad, un grupo de agentes del gobierno apareció. Dos de ellos conducían a una mujer joven, de cabello color rosa y corto. Lin se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Drake cuando ella se detuvo.

El grupo de agentes pasó entonces junto a los tres marines, directo hacia el palacio de justicia, mientras las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaban atónitas. Y aunque ninguna de las dos dijo nada, la tensión hizo que Lin empezara a sudar. El séquito siguió avanzando imperturbable, hasta cruzar las puertas del edificio y desaparecer tras ellas.

-¿Quién era, Lin?- le preguntó Kuma con serenidad-. ¿La conoces?

Lin no respondió. Se sentía paralizada por la sorpresa y una repentina sensación de angustia.

-Yo sé quien es ella- dijo Drake-. La acaban de traer a Majieroa. Es la pirata Anne Bonney* y tiene un poder muy raro. Dicen que puede cambiar la edad de la gente. Ahora entiendo por qué el gobierno la andaba buscando.

-Ella es mi hermana- dijo Lin entonces, apretando los puños.

-¿Ehh?

Hasta el siempre imperturbable y tranquilo Kuma se sorprendió.

-Es mi hermana- repitió Lin, frunciendo el ceño-. Y voy a sacarla de aquí.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer =) Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será aun mejor, se los aseguro. Poco a poco la historia irá entrando en una situación de drama en donde eventos como la destrucción de Ohara y una guerra irán dándole un giro a la trama.**

**Ah, y las aclaraciones con asterisco son para quienes no siguen el manga o no se acuerdan de algunas cosas:**

**Sakazuki = Akainu**

**Anne Bonney= Jewelry Bonney (en mi historia Jewelry es un nombre que ella adquiere después. Ya entenderán por qué el "Anne" en el próximo capítulo)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! =D Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela!**


	5. La muerte de Portgass D Rouge

**Siento muchísimo el ****ret****raso! Lo que pasa es que tenía malas algunas teclas de mi notebook y, además (jeje), un juego online llamado ****ragna****rok me tuvo enviciada un poco xD**

******************Así que este capítulo es bastante la****rgo (como compensación) y ya empiezan a pone****rse más oscu****ras las cosas.**

******************************¡Mucha g****racias a todos quienes me leen y me comentan! *O* Sus comenta****rio son fundamentales pa****ra el cu****rso de esta histo****ria. Algunos me comenta****ron vía mail que la histo****ria de Lin y sus he****rmanas y Luffy y sus he****rmanos es muy pa****recida. Pues sí. Y hay ****razones pa****ra eso.**

******************************************************************************Sob****re po****r qué he incluido a Bonney como un pe****rsonaje impo****rtante, eso lo descub****ri****rán en este capítulo. Pa****ra quien lee el manga y ha visto todo el animé, mi "teo****ría" sob****re po****r qué Jewel****ry Bonney llo****ra en la saga del ****rescate de Ace tend****rá su fundamentación aquí :)**

**************************************************¡Espe****ro que este capítulo les guste!**

* * *

**La muerte de Portgass D. Rouge**

_Hacía frío._

_Todo era tan frío. Y tan…. desolador._

_Lin no podía moverse mientras observaba la escena. El muchacho se había inclinado para coger algo del suelo -¿un papel?- mientras el hombre que se parecía a Sakazuki se disponía a asestarle el golpe final con su puño de lava ardiente. Lin quería gritarle "¡Corre!". Sentía que conocía a aquel chico…, algo en su interior le incitaba de forma desesperada a querer salvarlo. Pero su cuerpo no se movía. _

_Fue entonces cuando otro muchacho, algo más mayor, se interpuso entre el puño del hombre, recibiendo todo el impacto. El brazo atravesó su pecho mientras el chico más joven abría al máximo los ojos, articulando una mueca de horror. Lin gritó._

El despertar le hizo caer de la cama, jadeando con una mano en el pecho. Lin se pasó las manos por el rostro. La pesadilla le desconcertaba. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No recordaba haber soñado nunca algo tan…. real. Aun le parecía respirar el calor de la lava ardiente y escuchar el grito desconsolado de aquel muchacho.

Lin suspiró y observó la luz del alba que se derramaba sobre el piso de su recámara. Estaba amaneciendo.

-Bonney- murmuró-. Rouge.

Nunca, desde que podía recordar, había sentido tanta tensión acumulada. Sus dos hermanas se encontraban en peligro, y una de ellas a muy poca distancia; encerrada en un calabozo del palacio de justicia de Majieroa.

Sin embargo, le sorprendía que Bonney hubiera sido encarcelada en un sitio tan importante, cuando lo normal es que trasladaran a los piratas a Impel Down o a Ennies Lobby. Por un lado, Lin estaba agradecida de ello. Sacar a un preso de Impel Down era una tarea imposible.

Pero Majieroa era bastante más fácil de penetrar cuando eras un miembro de alto rango de la marina.

Se sentía afortunada de que tanto Bartholomew Kuma como Drake hubieran decidido apoyar su decisión, e incluso ofrecerle su ayuda. A Lin no le importaba poner su cargo en peligro si con eso conseguía salvar a su hermana, pero no quería arriesgarlos a ellos, por lo que había rechazado su oferta. Debía sacar a Bonney de allí sola. Pasase lo que pasase después, no sentiría remordimiento alguno.

Así que, colocándose su uniforme de vicealmirante encima de sus shorts de jeans ajustados y una blusa verde, partió hacia la ciudad santa, que en aquellos momentos se hallaba sumida en el silencio, aunque vigilada por varios soldados especiales del Gobierno.

Lin sabía que, aunque no era probable que sospecharan de ella si la vieran morando por allí a aquellas horas de la madrugada, lo mejor era ser precavida y no delatar su presencia. No le costaría. Una de sus mayores habilidades era su sigilosa y silenciosa manera de moverse antes de atacar. Por eso la llamaban _La Pantera _de la Marina.

Así que se echó la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza y empezó a andar. Siempre tratando de utilizar los callejones oscuros y los trechos más dificultosos. Su plan era sencillo. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, Lin no era el tipo de persona que hacía planes, pues prefería dejarse llevar por su instinto, que muy rara vez le había fallado.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el palacio de justicia, que era resguardado por tres hombres vestidos de negro y porte intimidante, Lin se apartó, tomando la calle que bordeaba el perímetro por la izquierda, y escaló el muro del edificio que estaba frente al palacio. No le fue difícil, puesto que el muro, como la mayoría de los que se erigían en aquella ciudad, era tan antiguo que la piedra de la que estaba hecho había creado bordes de los que se podía asir una persona de forma bastante segura (si sabía escalar, por supuesto).

Una vez en el techo, Lin sonrió y saltó.

Una persona normal no habría podido efectuar un salto como aquel sin terminar estampado –y muerto- contra el suelo, del que lo separaban al menos veinte metros de altura. Pero Lin, más que fuerte físicamente, se destacaba por su flexibilidad, su sigilo y agilidad al moverse. Era una cualidad que era bien vista en el mar. Las largas horas de nado y buceo la habían hecho vuelto una joven capaz de llevar sus capacidades físicas más allá del límite.

Lin aterrizó con gracia sobre el techo del palacio de justicia y buscó alguna forma de entrar desde allí mismo. Tras unos minutos de buscar, sin éxito, Lin decidió con cierta frustración que su única opción era entrar por alguna ventana abierta. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento alcanzó a ver el borde de una trampilla pequeña, hecha para la ventilación de las chimeneas.

Lin la abrió de un solo golpe y se introdujo por ella. Cayó en una habitación donde, efectivamente, había una chimenea, y en el que un hombre vestido de blanco roncaba sobre un sillón junto a la ventana.

Lin se tapó la boca con los ojos muy abiertos y, de puntillas, salió de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, soltó el aire contenido y se dispuso a bajar hasta los calabozos echando a correr. A aquellas horas dudaba encontrarse con alguien. Pero si ocurría, ya tenía una escusa preparada.

Sin embargo, al pasar junto a una habitación, se detuvo. Había escuchado a alguien discutiendo. Una mujer y un hombre. La voz le resultó familiar, aunque debía asegurarse.

Lin se detuvo junto a la puerta y abrió al máximo los ojos cuando comprendió por qué aquella voz le había hecho detenerse. Era Bonney. La voz del otro hombre la reconoció también. Era Kusei, el almirante que más odiaba. Tanto a él como a su hijo.

Lin tragó saliva. Si la pillaban ahí, espiando, estaría perdida y ninguna de sus escusas serviría. Pero tampoco podía marcharse ahora que ya había encontrado a su hermana. No. No podía dejarla allí, a merced del Gobierno. Lin pegó más la oreja a la puerta y escuchó:

-¡… ya te lo dije! ¡No sé nada y aunque supiera jamás te diría!

-Creo que hemos sido razonables contigo, Anne- replicó la voz del hombre con cierto tono burlón que hizo que Lin frunciera el ceño-. Podríamos obligarte…

-¡Háganlo! ¡Como si pudiera traicionar a mi hermana!

-Eres muy tozuda. Pero no importa. De todas formas, tenemos gente capacitada trabajando en la búsqueda de Portgass D. Rouge.

-¿Por qué…?- exclamó Bonney-¿… por qué la buscan tan desesperadamente? Roger ya ha muerto, ella no es una amenaza, ella…

-Ella no, pero su futuro hijo sí.

-¡…!

-Supongo que no lo sabías. Lo cierto es que Roger y esa mujer lo estuvieron ocultando bastante bien. Pero todos los indicios apuntan a que está esperando un hijo, nada se nos escapa. Si dejamos que ese mocoso nazca, se convertirá en un enemigo peligroso en el futuro. Es una plaga que debe ser destruida cuanto antes.

Lin estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

-¡Déjame salir!

-Eso no será posible- replicó el hombre-. Eres la "fuente de la eterna juventud". Tu habilidad fue hecha para el Gorosei, nunca lo olvides. Aunque huyas, aunque intentes esconderte en lo más recóndito de esta tierra, nosotros te encontraremos, Anne Bonney. Te dejaré sola para que descanses y recapacites sobre nuestra pequeña charla anterior. Por el momento puedes quedarte tranquila. El Gorosei aun no ha solicitado de tus "servicios".

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Nunca te diré nada, perro desgraciado!

El hombre simplemente se rió. Lin escuchó sus pasos encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir y, más rápida que nunca, saltó hacia el techo y se quedó allí, agarrada a una enorme lámpara de cristales. Vio atónita como Kuzei, el Juez de Piedra, aquel desagradable almirante que le provocaba escalofríos, salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta con llave. Lin frunció el ceño. La puerta estaba hecha de kairouseki.

Aunque pareciera que Bonney recibía una buena atención, a todas luces estaba prisionera allí, a merced del gobierno.

Kuzei se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y se perdió en el pasillo en sombras. Solo entonces Lin, segura de que no volvería, aterrizó en el suelo con la elegancia de un felino.

Se pegó a la puerta y susurró en voz alta:

-¡Anne! ¡Anne!

-¿Quién eres?- respondió Bonney desde adentro- ¡Piérdete!

Lin sonrió. Definitivamente su hermana no había cambiado nada.

-¿Eh? ¿No reconoces mi voz?

Lin oyó como al otro lado de la puerta su hermana se acercaba.

-¿Eres… eres tú, Lin?

Lin asintió, emocionada.

-Soy yo- murmuró-. Vengo a sacarte de aquí.

Hubo una pausa y, repentinamente, Lin escuchó como su hermana se echaba reír de alegría.

-¡Lin!- exclamó- Maldita sea, nunca he estado más feliz. ¡Ha pasado tiempo! El otro día, cuando te vi pasar, tuve que contenerme. Te habría metido en un lío.

-Da igual. No puedo dejar que ellos te tengan encerrada acá.

-¿Cómo vas a sacarme? No tienes la llave, y la puerta está hecha de esa piedra asquerosa.

-La romperé.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Puedes hacer algo como eso?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Lin, alzando el puño-. Aléjate de la puerta, Anne. Voy a hacerla pedazos de un solo golpe.

Y dicho esto, Lin concentró todo su haki y su fuerza en aquel puño antes de dirigirlo hacia la puerta de kairouseki que mantenía prisionera a su hermana. Tal como dijo, esta se hizo pedazos, dejando un enorme agujero por el que Bonney podía pasar fácilmente.

La joven de cabello rosa sonrió, salió de la habitación. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron con fuerza. Lin no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-¡Te eché de menos, Anne!

-Lin, Lin… ¡estás en muy buena forma! ¡Me alegra tanto encontrarte! ¿Así que ya eres vicealmirante, eh? Maldita cretina.

-Shihihihi.

-¿Y ahora como saldremos? Hay guardias en la entrada.

Lin sonrió y empezó a sacarse la capa de marine, la camisa blanca y los pantalones, quedando solo en sus shorts de jeans y su blusa verde de tiritas.

-Te vestirás con mi ropa. Si te echas la capucha encima, jamás te reconocerán.

Bonney estaba perpleja.

-¿Y tú saldrás así?

-Yo me iré por los techos hasta el cuartel. ¡Conozco muy bien esta ciudad así que no me verán! Estaré esperándote afuera. No te preocupes por los guardias de la entrada. Si te ven salir así, no te dirán nada. ¿A que es un buen plan?

-Sí, y me extraña que venga de ti- se burló Bonney-. ¿Te duele la cabeza de tanto pensar?

Lin se puso en posición de ataque, aunque sonreía.

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza?

Bonney alzó la mirada con altivez.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que antes, aunque esos perros del gobierno me hayan capturado.

-Pues yo también. Podría darte una buena.

-Jajajaja- Bonney se relajó, y echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza, añadió:-. Ya habrá tiempo para demostrarlo, hermanita. Vamos.

Lin asintió.

* * *

Afortunadamente, todo el plan de Lin salió al pie de la letra, y cuando ambas hermanas se encontraron en una de las callejuelas de Majieroa, lo primero que Lin hizo fue conducir a Bonney hacia la extensa escalera oculta que descendía hasta una pequeña costa y, desde allí, a los puertos de los que llegaban barcos de Sabaody y el Nuevo Mundo.

Una vez allí, Bonney podría mezclarse fácilmente entre los cientos de piratas que llegaban desde el otro lado del Gran Line para pasar hacia el Nuevo Mundo.

-¿Quieres que baje contigo?

-No- dijo Bonney, sonriendo a su hermana-. Nadie parece haber sospechado nada aún.

-Así son los del Gobierno - se rió Lin-. Creen que nadie puede engañarlos, Shihihihi. Lo más posible es que recién se den cuenta por la mañana de que has escapado.

Bonney sacó un papel de su bolsillo, un lápiz que siempre llevaba consigo y anotó algo antes de entregarle el papel a Lin.

-Estaré hospedada en esa taberna. Es de un amigo que vive en los barrios bajos de Sabaody- le explicó Bonney-. Tenemos que hablar.

Lin asintió.

-De Rouge.

Bonney no pareció sorprendida, pero dejó que Lin hablara:

-La están buscando, pero yo sé donde está.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Bonney.

-Me lo dijo Roger antes de que lo ejecutaran. Él…- Lin tragó saliva-. Le prometí que protegería a Rouge al menos hasta que naciera su hijo.

-¿Entonces… es cierto que está embarazada?

-No sé cómo se enteraron ellos- dijo Lin, frustrada-. ¡Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila después de saberlo! ¡Debo ir con Rouge!

Bonney le tomó las manos y las apretó entre las suyas.

-Lo haremos, Lin. Iremos juntas.

-Es en la isla Baterilla, en el South Blue.

-¿Y cómo harás para que no sospechen de ti?

Lin sonrió.

-Eso será fácil. Después de todo, soy quien está a cargo de la operación en la Marina. Mañana hablaré con Sengoku.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Lin le expuso a Sengoku, el nuevo almirante de flota, su deseo de partir.

-¿Estás segura, Lin?

-He conseguido algunas pistas importantes, señor- explicó Lin mirando a Sengoku a los ojos-. Pienso que lo mejor es que marche hoy mismo.

Sengoku suspiró.

-Bien. Tienes razón. Si debes hacerlo, te concedo mi permiso.

Lin sonrió, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias, señor.

Junto a Sengoku, Garp gruñía:

-Lo cierto es que te necesitamos acá, muchacha. Sabaody se está infectando de piratas. Y además ese Barbablanca se está moviendo otra vez.

-¿Barbablanca? Creí que los habían eliminado- comentó Lin.

-No. Solo desaparecieron por un tiempo.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Y hablando de dolores de cabeza, Garp, ese hijo tuyo está empezando a sacarme de los nervios- masculló Sengoku de pronto, mirando a Garp con un gesto de reproche, como si él fuera el total culpable-. Ya ha empezado a luchar contra nosotros derechamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Dragón?

-La nación de Baltigo se reveló contra el Gobierno y decidió apoyar los ideales de ese hombre ¿lo sabías?

Garp parecía asombrado. Sengoku miró a la absorta Lin.

-Puedes retirarte.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ehh… buenas tardes!

Lin sonrió atropelladamente y salió de la oficina de Sengoku para ir a su recámara. Cuando tuvo lista sus cosas, salió del cuartel y en el jardín delantero se encontró a Aokiji, Kuma, Saul y Drake. Los cuatro le sonrieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se sorprendió ella.

-Nos enteramos de esa misión tuya- explicó Aokiji palmeándole el hombro-. Irás sola, así que venimos a desearte suerte.

Lin hizo un mohín.

-¡Puedo andar sola perfectamente, larguirucho de hielo!

Saul dejó escapar su risa característica.

-No tememos por tu vida, Lin. Sabemos que eres fuerte.

Drake, tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Kuma, comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Supiste que esa pirata, Bonney, se escapó anoche de Majieroa? ¡Que curioso! ¡Yo creía que la ciudad santa era inexpugnable!

-No creo que haya escapado sola- repuso Lin echándole a Drake una mirada que indicaba exactamente que no caería en su burla-. Supongo que _alguien_ la ayudaría.

Aokiji frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero quién sería capaz de infiltrarse así en la Ciudad Santa?

Lin reprimió una risita.

-Bueno, me marcho- entonces sonrió a su amigos y los abrazó uno por uno-. ¡Prometo volver pronto!

Aokiji alzó su pulgar.

-Suerte, chica.

-Toma- Kuma le entregó una bolsa-. Para el viaje.

Lin echó una mirada a la bolsa y los ojos le brillaron. ¡Eran dulces! Lin comenzó a comérselos a toda velocidad, imperturbable a la mirada atónita de sus amigos. En menos de un minuto, los 30 dulces habían pasado a su estómago.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Estaban delicioooosos!~~

-¡Eran para el viaje!- dijo Drake abriendo mucho los ojos.

Lin lo miró.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo iba a arriesgarme a andar con ellos por ahí y perderlos?

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los hombres. Lin alzó el brazo y les regaló una última sonrisa antes de salir del cuartel con su mochila al hombro.

-¡Nos vemos!

-¡Buena suerte, Lin!

* * *

El barco que llevó a Bonney y a Lin hasta la isla Baterilla, donde se encontrarían con Rouge, terminó hundido el día catorce por una tripulación pirata que no contaba con que entre los pasajeros iba una vicealmirante camuflada. Lin les dio una buena paliza y Bonney los obligó a punta de espada a abandonar su barco y entregárselos, amenazándolos con utilizar su habilidad en ellos si se negaban.

El capitán, a pesar de tener la cara hinchada por los golpes propinados por Lin, se rió burlonamente.

-¿Ah así? Pues quiero ver eso. No pienso entregarte mi barco.

Bonney resopló y, extendiendo sus manos, creó en torno al pirata una especie de neblina gris. Lin observó atónita como el pirata se convertía lentamente en un bebé. Los ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas de la tripulación.

-¡GENIAL!- exclamó Lin con una sonrisa brillante-. ¡Waaa, hermana, eso fue cool!

Bonney sonrió.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

Los piratas gritaron, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se lanzaron al agua dejando atrás al capitán convertido en bebé.

Lin lo observó unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos el barco pero… ¿Qué haremos con el niño?

El bebé las miraba chupándose el dedo. Bonney lo agarró como si fuera un muñeco y se preparó para lanzarlo al mar, pero Lin gritó horrorizada, deteniéndola.

-¡Que haces!

Bonney masculló.

-¡Deshacerme de él, por supuesto!

-¡Pero solo es un bebé!

-¡No! ¡Es un estúpido pirata convertido en bebé!

Lin, sin embargo, le arrebató al niño.

-No puedes hacerlo.

Bonney suspiró.

-¡Bien!

Y sin añadir más, volvió a convertir al niño en un hombre, quien, al verse sin sus ropas, se ruborizó antes de gritar algo sobre "mujeres demoníacas" y lanzarse al mar. Bonney se rió.

-Eso fue divertido.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que llegar a Baterilla por nuestra cuenta

-Anne, ¿tú sabes cómo llegar?

Bonney la miró atónita.

-¡Eres una marine! ¡Deberías entender de navegación!

-¡Pero yo lucho, no navego!

-¡Eres una idiota!

-¿Qué has dicho?- Lin frunció el ceño y desenfundó su alabarda- ¿Quieres pelea?

Sin embargo, antes de que Bonney alcanzara a replicar, ambas vieron como a lo lejos se insinuaba la silueta de una isla pequeña, con numerosos molinos.

Habían llegado.

* * *

Tras horas de buscar, evitando que los habitantes les hicieran preguntas incómodas sobre su presencia allí, Lin y Rouge hallaron finalmente la casita en donde vivía Rouge, quien al verlas aparecer en su jardín soltó las tijeras de podar y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, demasiado emocionada para decir algo.

Lin y Bonney le sonrieron.

-Ya estamos aquí, hermana.

Los ojos de Rouge se llenaron de lágrimas, y en silencio, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban, las tres hermanas se abrazaron.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo Rouge cuando las hizo entrar a su casa, secándose los ojos-. Llegué a creer que moriría antes de volver a verlas a ambas. Pero… ¿cómo me encontraron?

Lin fue quien le explicó todo, y cuando acabó, Rouge estaba llorando otra vez.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Bonney, incómoda ante las lágrimas de su hermana-. ¿Nos contarás que pasó antes de que Roger decidiera entregarse? ¿Cómo le dejaste hacer algo así?

Rouge suspiró.

-Él fue quien lo decidió. Estaba enfermo, me dijo que sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo, y que los tres estábamos en peligro. "Empiezan a sospechar", me dijo "Debo hacer algo". Él estaba tan entusiasmado cuando le conté que estaba esperando un hijo suyo… pero también asustado. Nunca lo vi tan asustado como en aquellos últimos días. Temía perdernos a ambos.

Lin suspiró:

-Le prometí que te protegería, Rouge. Por eso estoy aquí. Y Bonney ha decidido lo mismo. Además, el Gobierno ya sabe que esperas un bebé… y eso me asusta.

-No permitiré que esos malditos perros te hagan daño a ti y a mi sobrino- añadió Bonney.

Rouge sonrió agradecida.

-Tenerlas aquí es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde la muerte de Roger. ¡Gracias!

Lin sonrió y luego miró a Bonney.

-¿Nos contarás ahora por qué el Gobierno andaba tras de ti? Escuché lo que te dijo Kuzei, pero no entendí del todo- Lin se puso un dedo en la barbilla-. Bueno… la verdad es que no entendí casi nada, jeje.

El rostro de Bonney se ensombreció.

-¿Anne, que pasa?- murmuró Rouge.

-Ellos estarán siempre detrás de mí- dijo con frustración, pasándose la mano por la frente-. Todo ocurrió desde que comí por error la fruta del diablo que me permite envejecer o rejuvenecer a la gente, incluyéndome a mí misma. Es una habilidad maldita. Fui estúpida, pero ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu habilidad?

-El Gorosei, Lin, como bien sabes, ha venido liderando al Gobierno Mundial desde hace más de seiscientos años. ¿Pero cómo se mantienen siempre jóvenes? Yo soy tu respuesta. O más bien: la fruta del diablo que me comí lo es.

Lin y Rouge abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Ellos te obligan a mantenerlos siempre de una misma edad?

-Lo hacen con todos quienes se comen esta fruta- respondió Bonney amargamente-. Llevan haciéndolo desde hace siglos. Así no mueren jamás. Es bastante estresante tener que estar huyendo siempre de los almirantes. Da la casualidad de que, en esta ocasión, no esperaban que una pirata se robara la fruta que ellos suministraban celosamente a algún esbirro o esclavo de Majieroa. Aunque me arrepiento de haberla comido, claro.

Lin estaba horrorizada.

-¡Como pueden hacer algo así! ¡Si la Marina supiera que…!

-¿Si supieran?- interrumpió Bonney sonriendo amargamente-. Lin, la Marina sabe perfectamente lo que el Gobierno hace. Kong, Sengoku, ese maldito de Kuzei Sakazuki e incluso Garp el "héroe". ¿O en serio aún te crees que son unas santas palomas? Joder, hermana, abre los ojos. La Marina no es más que la cara visible e hipócrita de toda esa mierda podrida que oculta el Gobierno.

Lin se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que cada vez más desconfiaba menos de la Marina. Lo peor para ella era sentir que estaba traicionándose a sí misma, de alguna forma.

Pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a nadie.

* * *

Transcurrieron las semanas y los meses, y fiel a su promesa, Bonney y Lin permanecieron junto a Rouge para protegerla. Lin se encargó de mantener a los marines a raya, lejos de su hermana, mientras Bonney cazaba a piratas de poca monta para llevar dinero a la casa. Como Lin era conocida y respetada dentro de la institución de la que formaba parte, todos los marinos que llegaron hasta Baterilla en busca de una "mujer llamada Rouge" se retiraron sin chistar.

-He revisado esta isla y no está- les decía Lin, sonriendo-. Cualquier cosa extraña que vean por allí, notifíquenmela.

-¡Sí, Lin-san!

Luego la joven se reiría para sí.

Sin embargo, cuando Rouge cumplió seis meses de embarazo, Lin recibió una carta vía gaviota que la hizo palidecer.

Sengoku le informaba que el Gobierno había llegado a la conclusión de que el embarazo de Rouge había comenzado 2 meses antes de que Roger fuera ejecutado, por lo que habían mandado tripulaciones completas de marinos al South Blue para buscar a toda mujer embarazada que encajara en los rasgos de Rouge.

Lin apretó la carta con fuerza y les explicó a sus hermanas la situación.

-¡Esos bastardos!- gritó Bonney, furiosa.

-¿Qué haremos?

Lin sacudió la cabeza.

-Tenemos que sacarte… tenemos…

-Seguramente la marina está vigilando los límites del South Blue, pues ya saben que aquí es donde nací.

-Pero no saben en qué isla estás oculta. Eso es una ventaja.

Fue entonces cuando a Rouge se le ocurrió una idea. La joven miró a Bonney.

-Anne. Debo pedirte un favor. Un favor grande.

-¿Un favor?

-Este bebé no puede nacer aún- Rouge la miró fijamente-. Ayúdame a retrasar el embarazo.

-¿Ehh?

-Eres la única que puede hacerlo. Con tu habilidad para rejuvenecer…

-¡No,no,no! ¡Espera un poco!- repuso Bonney levantándose-. ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?- repuso Rouge, frunciendo el ceño.

Bonney fue al grano.

-¡Porque podrías morir! ¡Si hago rejuvenecer a tu bebé mientras aún está dentro de ti, tendría que hacerlo por un tiempo continuo para que funcione, y eso sería peligroso para tu salud, ya que ese niño estaría robándote el doble de nutrientes!

Lin se sorprendió de que Bonney llegara a esa conclusión tan inteligente. Sin embargo, Rouge estaba determinada. Agarró a Bonney de los hombros.

-¡Anne, por favor, debo intentarlo! ¡Si mi hijo nace ahora corre el riesgo de morir asesinado! ¡Y si eso pasara yo… yo…!

-Rouge…- murmuró Lin, al ver sus lágrimas.

-Si mi hijo muere… nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma. ¡Es el mayor legado de Roger!

Bonney abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber que decir.

-Yo… yo no puedo…

-Tenemos que intentarlo, hermana. Es la única opción que tengo ahora. Anne, por favor…- Rouge apretó los dientes-.¡Este niño es lo que más anhelo en el mundo!

Bonney suspiró, y sujetándose la frente con una mano, asintió finalmente:

-Está bien…

Lin no dijo nada. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de profunda inquietud se apoderó de ella. Miró a Rouge y a Bonney con una expresión seria muy poco habitual en ella y les dijo de forma repentina:

-Ace.

Sus hermanas la miraron perplejas.

-¿Cómo dices?

Lin miró a Rouge sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si es un niño, puedes ponerle Ace. ¡El otro día se me ocurrió y me parece que suena muy guay!

Bonney se rió burlonamente.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

-¡Uno de los mejores nombres que podrían existir, por supuesto!- replicó Lin mirando a la joven de cabello rosa con gesto desafiante.

-¡Pues a mí me parece horrendo!

-Me gusta.

Bonney miró a Rouge con los ojos muy abiertos. Lin sonrió.

-Gold D. Ace si fuera un niño- murmuró Rouge, asintiendo con aprobación. Entonces miró a Bonney-. Y si fuera niña… ¿qué nombre le pondrías tú?

Bonney sonrió.

-Anne, por supuesto. Mi nombre es absolutamente genial.

Lin hizo como si vomitara y Bonney la miró de forma asesina. Rouge, sin embargo, sonreía radiante.

-Entonces así será. Es mi forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Lin y Bonney sonrieron

* * *

Ocho mesess después, Lin fue llamada por Sengoku para liderar a los marines hacia una batalla que se produciría en en el North Blue. El problema es que el enemigo al que debían vencer era nada menos que Dragón, lo cual le conmocionó profundamente. Según lo que Sengoku le informaba en su carta, Dragón había "sometido" ya a cuatro naciones y ex-prisioneros del Gobierno. La batalla se produciría en la capital costera de Nien; un país famoso por producir combustible y minerales de alta calidad, el cual se había revelado a favor de Dragón.

El Gobierno y la Marina habían decidido unirse para doblegar al país de Nien, amenazando con la Buster Call si no devolvían el 90% de su producción. Ante la negativa, el Gobierno les había enviado un ultimátum que el mismo Dragón había respondido de forma amenazadora.

Por lo tanto, ahora se irían a guerra. Y para su gran sorpresa, habia sido ella la elegida para comandar las tropas.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Era su deber asistir al frente. Así que al día siguiente, Lin partió de la isla Baterilla tras despedirse de sus dos hermanas y pedirle a Bonney, en privado, que protegiera la vida de Rouge y la de su futuro hija o hijo a toda costa.

-Volveré apenas pueda- le dijo Lin-. Confío en que nada pasará.

Bonney se lo prometió abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es imposible que lleguen a sospechar que ha retrasado su embarazo. La verdad, ha sido el mejor plan posible.

Lin asintió sonriendo.

-Lo dejo en tus manos

-Vuelve a salvo.

-¡Claro! Volveré tan pronto como ese lío acabe.

* * *

Cuando Lin llegó hasta la isla de Niem, tras largas semanas de viaje, se encontró con un panorama inesperado. Cientos de barcos de la marina cubrían los océanos frente a un enorme murallón de piedra levantado entre los puertos y el mar abierto. Desde el otro lado, Lin avistó a miles de personas armadas hasta los dientes. No eran piratas ni bandidos, sino civiles. Civiles comunes y corrientes. Mineros, trabajadores y mujeres del país que, en un acto de rebelión contra el Gobierno, habían decidido arriesgar la vida.

La batalla estaba anunciada para el lunes. Es decir, en tres días. Mientras tanto, ambos bandos aguardaban envueltos en una nube invisible de tensión en el que hasta el más estúpido podía reconocer el inevitable augurio de la muerte.

Lin estaba atónita.

-¿Vamos a enfrentarnos realmente a esta gente?- murmuró mientras se reunía con los vicealmirantes. Sin embargo, solo Saul la escuchó. El gigante miró a Lin en silencio unos momentos, como si meditara el trasfondo de aquella pregunta. Entonces dijo:

-No creas que a mí me gusta esto, Lin. Pero esa gente eligió luchar, a pesar de que saben lo que podría ocurrir. Tomamos decisiones difíciles todo el tiempo. No hay vuelta atrás después de eso.

Lin cerró los ojos y no dijo nada. La joven pensó en Dragón. Por una parte, ansiaba verle. Pero por otra, le dolía saber que tendría que enfrentarse a él y que todo aquello era por su causa. Se preguntó por primera vez si su rebelde amigo estaría haciendo lo correcto.

"Todo un país decidió seguirte" pensó, alzando sus ojos verde agua hacia Niem "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Y mientras Lin cavilaba sobre ello, al otro lado de aquellos muros, sentado en una tienda de campaña, Monkey D. Dragón se preparaba para una de las batallas más sangrientas que recordaría la historia.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y la mayoría de los marines dormían cuando Lin salió del barco que le habían asignado comandar. Solo estaban despiertos quienes hacían guardia y vigilia, pero a Lin no le preocupaba ser vista. Primero, porque era la vicealmirante al mando. Y segundo, porque en realidad dudaba que la vieran, ya que no había dentro de la Marina nadie más sigilosa que ella.

Así que nadó hacia la parte más alejada del muro y, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la había visto, se sumergió. Tal como había supuesto, el muro había sido levantado sobre una fila de numerosas rocas en las que se agitaban algas y algunos peces. Pero Lin ya sabía que hacer. Sacando su alabarda, concentró su haki y abrió un hueco en una parte del muro por el que se apresuró a entrar dando largas brazadas. Una vez al otro lado, salió a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire y, silenciosa como siempre, nadó hacia los puertos de la capital de Niem.

A ninguna de las personas que estaban despiertas le resultó sospechoso ver a una figura envuelta en una capa negra y con capucha caminando entre las tiendas de campaña. En realidad, todos vestían de forma similar.

Lin buscó la presencia de Dragón con su haki, y siguiendo aquel rastro, empezó a caminar hacia la parte más alejada de la costa. Allí, custodiada por dos personas, había una tienda de campaña roja con el símbolo de un dragón negro dentro de un círculo.

Lin se detuvo cuando la mujer y el hombre que estaban haciendo guardia afuera la apuntaron con sus armas.

-Identifícate.

Lin alzó ambas manos y se bajó la capucha para revelar su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? No puedes estar aquí- dijo el hombre.

-Me llamo Lin y necesito hablar con Dragón.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de llamar a Dragón-san de esa …?

Pero una voz profunda la interrumpió.

-Es una vieja amiga. Déjame hablar con ella, Celina.

Dragón había salido de la tienda mirando a Lin fijamente a los ojos. Ella sostuvo su mirada sin inmutarse. La mujer a la que él había llamado Celina estaba sorprendida.

-Por favor…- Dragón los miró a ambos-… me gustaría a hablar con ella a solas. Estaré bien.

La mujer y el hombre asintieron, ya más tranquilos, y tras echarle a Lin una mirada de curiosidad, se alejaron de la tienda. Dragón sonrió a Lin, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

La joven esperaba encontrar un montón de libros dentro de la tienda, pero le sorprendió ver que allí solo había algunas armas y un saco de dormir junto a una pequeña mesita con un candil encendido.

Miró a Dragón a los ojos unos momentos. El hombre estaba cambiado. Por alguna razón, era como si su mirada y el rictus de sus gestos, antes amables y pensativos, se hubieran endurecido. Aquello le entristeció un poco.

-Por alguna razón, estaba esperando verte, Lin.

Ella apretó los puños un momento, pero luego suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No debería estar aquí- dijo la joven alzando los ojos para mirarlo.

Dragón no dijo nada.

-¡Pero no quiero luchar contra esas personas!- continuó Lin frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿No hay otra forma de solucionar esto? Dragón, toda esta gente…

-El mundo es mucho más oscuro y retorcido de lo que puedes imaginarte. Las soluciones no existen para países como este mientras exista el Gobierno Mundial- repuso Dragón duramente-. Esto no es un juego.

Lin explotó.

-¡Claro que no es un juego! ¡Pero esas personas no son soldados! ¡Los estás llevando a una muerte segura!

Dragón sonrió.

-No. Te equivocas.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos lucharán por su libertad y eso es algo que nadie puede arrebatarles ahora mismo. No les importa morir, están felices de poder alzar la voz ¿Sabes en qué condiciones vivían? ¿Sabes cuántos niños morían antes de alcanzar la madurez porque no podían ser asistidos por médicos competentes? La mayoría de los habitantes de este país apenas aspiraba a poder comer más de un trozo de pan al día mientras trabajaban sin descanso en las minas para enriquecer los bolsillos de otros. No te puedes imaginar cuantos sueños han muerto antes siquiera de ver la luz, Lin. Tú no sabes nada sobre la injusticia. Y no están solos. Me tienen a mí para guiarlos. Les he dado esperanza.

Lin replicó:

-¿Y si mueres? ¿Qué esperanzas les darás entonces?

Dragón suspiró.

-No pienso morir, Lin.

Ella lo miró en silencio unos momentos y luego suspiró:

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?- repitió Dragón.

-Me da miedo el resultado de esta batalla. Gane quien gane… sé que acabaré lamentándolo. Temo por ti, por este país, por mis compañeros, por mis hermanas… por un bebé que aun no ha nacido. Tengo miedo de acabar arrepintiéndome de algunas cosas. Nunca me había sentido así ¿sabes? ¡Sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida! Mi sueño siempre ha sido proteger a los más débiles y desprotegidos. Quiero traer un poco de justicia a este mundo, pero ahora siento como si aquel sueño se estuviera alejando de mí.

-Entonces eso significa que estás siguiendo el rumbo equivocado- Dragón extendió la mano y la miró a los ojos fijamente:- Ven conmigo, Lin. Sé parte de la revolución y cambiemos juntos este mundo.

Lin lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

Dragón miró unos momentos a Lin y se descubrió a sí mismo deseándola. Maldita sea. Más que un deseo, era como luchar contra la misma desesperación. Lin era la mujer más fascinante que había conocido nunca y cada poro de su ser le impulsaba a abrazarla, aspirar su olor dulce, consolarla.

Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo hacer eso sin temor al posible rechazo de ella. Entonces, repentinamente, Lin tomó su mano entre las suyas y las acarició. El cabello negro tapaba su ojo sano y los labios le temblaban. Dragón estaba paralizado.

-Yo…- murmuró Lin sin alzar la vista-… yo…

Dragón se acercó a ella y le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos. Lin lo miró perpleja.

-Pase lo que pase en esa batalla, no cambiarán mis sentimientos.

Ella abrió al máximo su ojo sano.

-Dragón...- murmuró.

El hombre esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-Te he querido desde el primer momento, Lin. Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí. Te prometí que intentaría cambiar el mundo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Debes confiar en mí.

La joven sintió un vuelco curioso en el pecho. ¿Qué era esa sensación misteriosa? Miró a Dragón a los ojos y sonrió. Luego tomó la mano del hombre, acarició las líneas de su palma y, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, la besó cerrando los párpados. Luego dijo:

-Yo… creo que también te quiero.

Y sin añadir más, soltó la mano del hombre, que la miraba en silencio, y salió de la tienda de campaña echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza. No miró atrás.

* * *

Todo ocurrió de forma imprevista. Apenas el primer rayo del alba se deslizó sobre el mar y traspasó el muro que separaba la capital de Niem de los cientos de barcos de la marina, alguien disparó. Nadie supo exactamente de cuál bando provino el disparo. Tal vez solo fuera un accidente. Pero aquello detonó el inicio de la batalla, y cuando los primeros artilleros aparecieron tras el muro, una docena de marinos cayeron muertos o heridos antes de que alcanzaran a comprender que les habían disparado.

-¡Destruyan el muro!- ordenó Momonga mirando a Lin de soslayo, esperando sus órdenes específicas.

Treinta enormes galeones de la Marina dispararon sus balas hacia el muro, haciendo un fuerte estruendo y levantando enormes nubes de humo y fuego. Lin se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de aquel ataque, muchos marines seguían cayendo heridos o muertos por los disparos del otro bando. Aquellas personas eran más hábiles de lo que había pensado.

Cuando las nubes de humo se disiparon, todos se dieron cuenta, asombrados, de que el muro seguía resistiendo.

-¡Que esperaban, están hechos de la mejor piedra de Niem! ¡Sigan disparando!

En tanto, varios marines ya habían llegado hasta el muro y escalado. Sin embargo, los únicos que lograron alcanzar la cima fueron algunos usuarios de la fruta.

-¡Lin, reacciona y avanza! ¡No te quedes allí parada!- le gritó Drake, perplejo.

La joven se dio cuenta de que los demás esperaban sus órdenes. Así que, obligándose a sí misma a sonreír como siempre lo hacía para dar confianza a los demás, se volteó hacia los marines de su barco y ordenó al timonel al mando a avanzar, pero sin disparar.

-¡Quiero que se aseguren de que los marines que están en las primeras filas no reciban ataques enemigos! ¡Cuando lleguemos al frente, me seguirán! Nada de escalar ese muro. Abriré yo misma un hueco ¿entendido? Kuma… ¿puedes encargarte de destruir esos cañones?

El hombre asintió.

-Bien.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no se asusten por esas balas y avancen! ¡Voy a detenerlas yo misma!

-¡Sí, Lin-san!

Ella les sonrió.

-¡Confío plenamente en ustedes!

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de allí, un pequeño barco del gobierno mundial llegaba al puerto de la isla Baterilla, donde Rouge y Bonney se ocultaban. De él, un hombre llamado J.P Morgan bajó escoltado por otros dos sujetos.

-Con que aquí es donde se oculta esa mujer ¿eh?- murmuró esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Señor- dijo uno de los hombres-. ¿Quiere que avisemos a los marines?

-No. Todo se hará de la forma más discreta posible.

Morgan añadió:

-Acabaré con esta amenaza yo mismo.

* * *

Anne Bonney estaba nerviosa. El embarazo retrasado de Rouge finalmente había llegado a su punto normal y en cualquier momento daría a luz, sin embargo, durante los últimos días no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. El problema es que no sabía si atañía a Rouge, cuyo estado de salud era delicado por el sobreesfuerzo de llevar a un bebé dentro por más tiempo de lo normal, o a Lin, que justo en aquellos momentos debía estar luchando en el campo de batalla.

-Anne. ¿Pasa algo? Te veo preocupada- le dijo su hermana, que estaba leyendo frente a ella en el jardín.

Bonney se pasó la mano por la frente.

-No… no es nada. Solo un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Rouge sonrió.

-No me mientas. Venga, dime.

Bonney suspiró.

-Supongo que aun estoy tensa con todo este asunto.

-Pero Anne, han pasado más meses de los que la marina preveía. A estas alturas ya deben haberse rendido.

-Sí, pero…

El sonido de varios disparos lanzados al aire interrumpieron lo que Bonney iba a decir. Las dos hermanas se levantaron. Tras la reja que cerraba el jardín, varias personas del pueblo corrían.

-¡Que pasa!- masculló Bonney, apresurándose a salir. Sin embargo, una patada en el estómago la tumbó. Rouge gritó.

-¡Anne!

-Es ella- dijo el hombre que había pateado a Bonney-. Mátenla y capturen a Anne Bonney.

A continuación, otros dos hombres aparecieron de improviso y apuntaron a Rouge.

-¡NO!- exclamó Bonney levantándose justo a tiempo para golpearlos y sacar su propia arma. Pero no alcanzó a ocuparla. Morgan disparó y una bala de kairouseki atravesó el hombro de la joven, quien cayó al suelo dando un grito de dolor.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- gritó Rouge, horrorizada. Morgan la miró y, sonriendo, ordenó:

-Disparen.

-¡NO!- gritó Bonney, y dando un último esfuerzo, logró levantarse para patear las armas de los agentes del gobierno, quienes retrocedieron cuando ella intentó usarlas en su propia contra. Sin embargo, comprendió tarde que había caído en la trampa del líder.

Morgan corrió hacia Rouge y sacó un cuchillo.

-¡Muere, maldita mujer!

-¡ROUGE!

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Una enorme sombra pasó por sobre Bonney, que estaba tirada sangrando en el piso, y un puño tumbó con fuerza a Morgan en el piso. El hombre miró a su atacante perplejo:

-¿Garp… el marine?

Garp lo miró unos momentos y, sin decir nada, volvió a golpearlo. Pero esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el cráneo. Morgan se desplomó sin vida.

Bonney aprovechó la confusión para agarrar su arma y dispararles a los otros dos hombres en la frente y el corazón, quienes cayeron muertos al igual que su desafortunado líder. A continuación, la joven miró al marine.

-¿Por qué tú…?- pero sus ojos se posaron en la figura desplomada y temblorosa de su hermana-. ¡Rouge!

-Ah, maldición- gruñó Garp-. Llegué demasiado tarde.

Bonney sacudió a su hermana, que apretaba los dientes con dolor. Se dio cuenta entonces de que, aunque gracias a Garp el cuchillo de Morgan no había podido matarla, si alcanzó a hacerle un corte superficial en el pecho. Pero cuando lo examinó bien, vio que empezaba a ponerse morado.

El arma estaba envenenada.

-¡Anne…!- gimió Rouge-. ¡Mi bebé…!

-¡No te muevas! ¡Traeré ayuda…!

Pero la mano de Rouge aferró su muñeca con fuerza.

-No –dijo, mirando a su hermana fijamente-. No hay tiempo. Mi hijo es lo primero. Todo estará bien… mientras el viva.

Bonney apretó los ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas. Garp, junto a ambas, dijo:

-Déjame llevarte a tu habitación.

Rouge lo miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Solo cumplo la última voluntad de ese bastardo de Roger- Garp suspiró mientras levantaba a Rouge y entraba a la casa-. Y pensar que hasta el último momento se encargó de fastidiarme.

* * *

Tras varios minutos- minutos agonizantes que parecieron hacerse eternos- el llanto de un bebé le hizo comprender a una pálida y moribunda Rouge que su hijo había nacido antes de que el veneno letal que estaba en su sangre le afectara a él también.

-Es… es un niño- dijo Bonney, quién, a pesar de su nula experiencia, había tenido que asistir el parto de su hermana. Garp entró en esos momentos.

-¿Ya nació? ¿Cómo está?

-Está sano- dijo Bonney, sin saber muy bien que hacer-. Es… un niño perfectamente sano.

-Un niño- murmuró Rouge mientras su hermana envolvía al bebé en unas mantas y se lo entregaba-. Estoy tan feliz…

Bonney, sin embargo, estaba llorando.

-¡Pero Rouge, tú…! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No pude evitar que te hicieran daño!

Rouge, que abrazaba a su bebé junto a su pecho, le sonrió:

-No fue tu culpa. Además… mi hijo está vivo. Era todo lo que quería.

Y mirando el rostro del niño, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, murmuró:

-Tu nombre será… Gold D. Ace.

Dicho esto, los ojos de ella comenzaron a nublarse. Garp alcanzó a coger al niño mientras Bonney aferraba el cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos.

-Rouge…- sollozó ella.

-Monkey D. Garp- susurró Rouge haciendo un último esfuerzo-. Roger confiaba en ti. Por favor… cuida de mi hijo. Eres un marine… estará seguro contigo.

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió.

Rouge miró entonces a Bonney y le sonrió.

-Te quiero, Anne. Y dile a Lin… cuando la veas… que también la quiero.

-¡No! ¡No nos dejes así…!

Sin embargo, los ojos de la mujer que el rey de los piratas amó, Portgass D. Rouge, se cerraron inexorablemente cuando su corazón dejó de latir, inerte en los brazos de Anne Bonney.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy! =) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo siguiente va por la mitad, así que espero publicarlo pronto. Ya saben: si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelas llegar.  
**


	6. Ace

**Hola a todos! Siento la espera, pero este es un capítulo largo y pasan algunas cosillas interesantes.**

**Se acerca el nacimiento de Luffy también =)**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^**

* * *

**Ace**

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho hizo que Lin se detuviera de golpe, sin aliento, mientras corría en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como si la angustia misma le hubiera estrujado por dentro.

-Lin- Bartolomew Kuma la miró-. ¿Te han herido?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No…- forzó una sonrisa- ¡No es nada! ¡Sigamos!

Kuma asintió.

Lin apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras tumbaba a un hombre de una patada en el suelo. Había ordenado a todas las tropas que atacarían sin matar a ningún civil, pero el caos le impedía analizar bien el panorama.

-Maldita sea…- gruñó, y desenfundando su nueva arma, un tridente de kairouseki, se dio la vuelta y gritó de forma amenazadora:- ¡Acorrálenlos, pero no los maten!

Todos menos uno asintieron. Akainu Sakazuki, quien la observaba desde su sitio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algún problema con las órdenes, Sakazuki?- le espetó Lin sin dejarse intimidar.

El hombre la miró inmutable, pero Lin vio como sacaba un den-den mushi del bolsillo de su uniforme.

-Vicealmirante Read- dijo-. Informaré esto a los almirantes. No parece demasiado apta para dirigir esta batalla.

Lin le sonrió.

-Has lo que quieras.

Y siguió corriendo.

Afortunadamente, su plan estaba saliendo bastante bien; habían acorralado a la mitad de aquella gente, siendo apresadas sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, pero aun quedaban miles de ellos dando batalla. Lin no se había enfrentado aun con Dragón, aunque sabía que el hombre estaba luchando de forma formidable contra sus hombres. La joven se dio cuenta, asombrada, de que el líder revolucionario dominaba tanto el arte de la espada como el de las armas de fuego. Y que estaba evitándola.

Así que decidió correr hacia donde se encontraba luchando el hombre. No le costó llegar hasta él, pues muy pocos marines se atrevían a enfrentarlo directamente.

-¡Dragón!- gritó Lin al ver como su viejo amigo, que blandía dos sables montado a caballo, esquivaba fácilmente un puño del capitán Doberman.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, un grupo de hombres y mujeres se interpusieron, enarbolando sus armas ante ella. Lin apretó los dientes.

-¡Ni un paso más!- la amenazó una mujer-. ¡Seremos tus oponentes!

Lin observó que la mano de la mujer temblaba ligeramente. De hecho, no era la única. ¡Maldición! De ninguna manera iba a enfrentarse a ella. Así que Lin dio un paso atrás y entornó los ojos.

Al instante, la mayoría de quienes se encontraba a 50 metros a la redonda cayó inconsciente al piso, sus ojos blancos. Su haoshoku haki nunca fallaba. Lin miró a sus hombres…, o los que habían quedado en pie.

-Aprovechen de arrestarlos ahora que están desmayados.

-¡S-sí, Lin-san!

Muchos retrocedieron a duras penas, y los más fuertes se quedaron mirando fijamente a Lin. Ella miró a Dragón.

-Lucha conmigo y acabemos de una vez.

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Sigues adelante con esto, Lin?

Ella se puso en guardia, también sonriendo.

-Somos amigos, pero debo derrotarte. Si no vas a atacarme, entonces daré yo el primer movimiento.

Con un grito, Lin saltó hacia Dragón y lo atacó con su tridente, levantando una ráfaga de humo y viento que hizo que muchos se protegieran el rostro con la mano. Dragón sujetó el tridente con una mano y con la otra, la que sostenía el sable, atacó. Lin tuvo que retroceder para no dejar que el arma la partiera en dos, pero no sin antes pegar una patada para bajar al hombre de su caballo.

Dragón cayó al piso, pero de forma ágil y elegante, y miró a Lin ya sin sonreir.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Lin.

-¡Cállate!- gritó ella-. ¡Yo so soy una marine!

Jaguar D. Saul y Drake, que estaban cerca, miraban a Lin sorprendidos.

-Lin…- murmuró Saul.

-Está actuando extraño- dijo Drake frunciendo el ceño-. Es como si conociera a ese sujeto. ¿Deberíamos ayudarla?

Jaguar negó.

-No. Solo la fastidiaríamos.

Lin y Dragón, en tanto, intercambiaban golpes y estocadas a toda velocidad. La joven estaba sorprendida; Dragón era demasiado fuerte y hábil con la espada. Resultaba bastante obvio que dominaba un arte antiguo samurái, el que mezclaba con un haki armadura potente. Hasta el momento, casi no había podido darle ningún golpe serio.

Lin sonrió, entusiasmada.

-¡Je! ¿Así que no te has dedicado solo a leer libros, eh?

Dragón le devolvió la sonrisa y, aprovechando un segundo de distracción, la golpeó de una sola patada en el estómago, lo que envió a Lin volando lejos. La joven se estrelló contra una pared de madera, derrumbándola.

-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Eso dolió!- masculló incorporándose como si solo se hubiera caído. Estaba a punto de correr hacia Dragón cuando un niño con el cabello rojo se interpuso frente a ella, haciendo que Lin se detuviera de forma instantánea.

El niño no debía tener más de diez años. Esta sucio y delgado. Joder. ¡Demasiado delgado para alguien en edad de crecimiento! Sin embargo, el chico sujetaba un cuchillo con ambas manos, y aunque temblaba, sus ojos tenían una firme determinación mientras blandía el arma ante Lin.

-Yo… yo no te dejaré… ¡Dragón-sama es la única persona que se ha preocupado por nosotros!

Lin abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Lucharé contigo!- continuó el niño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas-. ¡No te dejaré pasar aunque muera!

-¡NO! ¡Yahiko!- gritó entonces una demacrada mujer saliendo desde un escondite subterráneo-. ¡Yahiko!

Lin se quedó en shock cuando la mujer corrió hacia el chico, abrasándolo y postrándose de rodillas ante ella. Sus ojos destellaban de puro terror.

_Yahiko…_

El recuerdo de aquel nombre hizo que a Lin le diera un vuelco al corazón.

-Por favor, señorita, no le haga nada a mi niño… él es todo lo que tengo… ¡Puede arrestarme a mí!

Lin soltó su arma y obligó a la mujer a levantarse.

-No se arrodille ante mí…- le dijo, conmocionada-. ¡Yo no soy superior a usted!

La mujer la miró sorprendida. Lin no podía creerlo. ¿Ellos le tenían miedo? ¿No se suponía que los marines representaban la justicia y la seguridad?

El niño llamado Yahiko, sin embargo, la miraba con absoluto desprecio. Lin no podía soportarlo más. ¡Diablos! Los niños no debían tener esa mirada. Los niños…

"_Yahiko" _pensó apretando los puños _"Igual que mi amigo"_

**Flashback**

_Ella estaba llorando mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba profusamente. Lin se sobresaltó cuando oyó pisadas detrás de ella, por lo que se levantó de un salto, desenfundando un cuchillo._

_-¡Oye, solo soy yo!_

_Lin parpadeó y bajó el cuchillo, haciendo un mohín con la boca mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El muchacho, que era tres años mayor que ella, se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño al ver su herida y un gesto de desprecio se formó en su rostro._

_-¿Quién te hizo eso?_

_-Los… los guardias de la ciudad…- murmuró Lin-. Me atraparon robando._

_Yahiko sonrió y luego, rompiendo su camisa para sacar un pedazo de tela, empezó a vendar la herida._

_-Ya veo- dijo-. Bueno…, ellos no entienden nada. _

_-¿Es cierto, Yahiko, que los pobres no debemos tener sueños como la gente normal?_

_Instantáneamente, los ojos del muchacho se endurecieron._

_-¿Quien te dijo eso?_

_-Mmm... _

_-¡Lin!- el muchacho la cogió por los hombros y la miró fijamente-. ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nosotros, que no tenemos nada ni a nadie, tenemos más derecho a soñar que nadie!_

_Los ojos de Lin se abrieron mucho._

_-¿En serio?_

_Yahiko asintió, sonriendo._

_-¡Ajá! ¿Y sabes por qué?_

_Lin negó._

_-Porque, a diferencia de la gente rica, no tenemos nada que perder… ¡En el fondo, podemos ser incluso más libres que ellos!_

_Lin sonrió ampliamente._

_-¡Wow, eso es genial! Entonces, ser pobre no es tan malo ¿no?_

_Yahiko esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-No… No mientras tengamos nakamas con los que compartir nuestros sueños._

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Los niños de este país sufren"_ comprendió Lin entonces, y una sensación de dolor le oprimió el estómago tras recordar su propio pasado difícil _"Sus madres sufren… ¡Este país entero sufre!... no puedo permitirlo"_

-Ustedes… busquen un lugar seguro para esconderse- murmuró, y entonces añadió, mirando al chico con una sonrisa triste:- Yo quiero ayudarlos también.

Lin observó la batalla que se desencadenaba a su alrededor con otros ojos, como si se hubiera despertado de una suerte de trance. Hombres, mujeres… todos ellos sacaban su fuerza del dolor que habían tenido que cargar durante tanto tiempo sobre sus hombros. Personas al borde de la desnutrición…

Valientes personas que no merecían aquello.

¿Qué habría hecho Yahiko en su lugar?

Lin apretó los puños y, dando un grito de frustración, dejó salir toda la fuerza de su haki. Esta vez, el impacto fue capaz incluso de hacer que marines que aun se encontraban a bordo de los buques cayeran desplomados. Más de la mitad de ambos bandos yacía ahora en el suelo.

Sin embargo, cuando los marines que quedaban en pie se disponían a coger a la gente desmayada, los retuvo:

-¡No! ¡Dejen a esta gente en paz!

Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡Pero vicealmirante…!

-¡Es una orden! ¡Vamos a retirarnos de este lugar ahora mismo!

-¡Lin!- exclamó Drake corriendo hacia ella-. ¡No podemos…!

Pero ella lo miró con una fuerza tal que el joven se calló enseguida.

-No seguiré luchando contra esta gente- repuso, y sin añadir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los buques-. ¡Esa es mi última palabra! ¡Retirada!

Todos estaban en shock. Sin embargo, Kuma y Saul parecían ciertamente aliviados.

-Bueno, ya han oído a la vicealmirante- suspiró Drake mirándolos a todos-. ¡Retirada!

-Pe… pero estábamos ganando.

-¡No se trata de eso, idiota!

Entonces, para sorpresa de Drake, la mayoría de los marines se mostró igual de aliviado. Algunos incluso sonrieron.

-Bueno- dijo Momonga, enfundando su arma-. Esto realmente me estaba incomodando.

-Luchar contra obreros, mujeres y niños no es mi estilo tampoco- añadió el capitán Doberman-. En realidad, deberíamos estar cazando piratas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lin-san tiene razón!- dijo un marine, mirando a su grupo-. ¡Esto fue algo que determinó el Gobierno!

-¡No deberíamos recibir órdenes de ellos!

Y sin más preámbulos, todos comenzaron a seguir dócilmente a Lin, quien sonreía a sus tropas complacida.

"_Ya veo"_ pensó _"No soy la única que piensa que todo esto está mal. ¡Ese es el verdadero espíritu del marine!"_

Dragón, por su parte, estaba más que impresionado. No solo Lin acababa de detener aquel enfrentamiento y ordenado que liberaran a toda su gente, sino que sus tropas le habían obedecido con total sumisión. Muchos marines incluso parecían contentos con aquella decisión. El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"_Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme"_

Pero cuando Lin estaba a punto de subir a su barco, una figura imponente se paró ante ella.

-Akainu- dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

-Estás desobedeciendo una orden, Read.

-Cargaré con la responsabilidad.

-No lo creo- repuso Akainu sonriendo, y alzó un den-den mushi a la altura de sus ojos. Cuando lo descolgó, la voz de Sengoku dijo:

_-¿Es cierto que estás retirando a las tropas de Niem, Lin?_

La joven resopló.

-Sí. Lo hago. Esta es una batalla totalmente injusta, señor. ¡Incluso hay niños…!

_-¡Lin, quedas relegada del mando!- _la interrumpió el den-den mushi con la voz de Sengoku-_ ¡Desde ahora te reemplazará el vicealmirante Sakazuki!_

Lin estaba atónita. Detrás de ella, sus compañeros reaccionaron con misma expresiones de horror. Momonga frunció el ceño y miró a Akainu.

-Esto se va a poner feo- murmuró.

-¡Pe… pero señor…!- dijo Lin, horrorizada-. ¡No puede! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¡Los habitantes de este país no son criminales…!

_-¡Lin, estas son órdenes de los altos mandos del Gobierno y tú no puedes desobedecerlas! (..) Ya veo que no debí ponerte al mando de esto. Por lo tanto, Sakazuki será quien se encargue de dirigir la batalla. Eso es todo. Cuando regreses, tú y yo debemos hablar. _

La comunicación se cortó.

-Bueno, ya lo oyeron- dijo un viejo marine con la cara cubierta de cicatrices. Uno de los compañeros más cercanos de Sakasuki-. ¡Ahora debemos obedecer al vicealmirante Akainu!

-Maldición- masculló Drake-. No puede ser…

-¿Qué hacemos, vicealmirante Lin?

-¡Lin-san!

-¡Vicealmirante Read!

Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho...

Los marines la miraron atónitos. Lin apretó los puños.

-Ya han oído a Sengoku…

Akainu miró a los marines con frialdad, inmutable.

-Avancen y ataquen- ordenó-. ¡De ahora en adelante, todo aquel que se resista deberá morir! ¡No aceptaré a subordinados cobardes!

Los marines lo miraron conteniendo la respiración. Akainu se dirigió a los artilleros, añadiendo:

-¡Disparen! ¡Es una orden!

-¡S…. sí, señor!

Todos fueron obligados a avanzar y reagruparse. Muchos marines, sin embargo, contenían su rabia y sus lágrimas. Lin los observó sintiendo el dolor de haber defraudado a sus compañeros.

Por primera vez, después de tantas batallas ganadas contra piratas, contrabandistas y famosos criminales…, Read D. Lin les fallaba a sus hombres.

* * *

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Dragó fruncía el ceño. Goltas, uno de sus mejores hombres, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, señor?

-Atacarán de nuevo.

-¡Queeeé!- gritaron muchos, horrorizados.

-Al parecer, ya no es la vicealmirante Lin quien dirige esta batalla. Será mejor que llamen a mi "equipo" aquí. No podré con ellos yo solo.

"_Maldición"_ pensó Dragón mientras reagrupaba a su gente y ordenaba que se llevaran a los heridos mientras observaba como aquel vicealmirante temible, Akainu, avanzaba al frente de los marines _"¡Lin debe haber sido removida del mando!"_

-¡Tengan cuidado con Akainu!- gritó mientras montaba su caballo-. ¡Es un hombre muy fuerte, y a diferencia de Lin D. Read, no tendrá piedad!

-¡Sí, Dragón-sama!

Fue entonces cuando el cielo pareció ponerse rojo. Todos alzaron la mirada y vieron, horrorizados, como una nube de lava ardiente se dirigía hacia ellos.

* * *

"_¿Akainu ha comido una fruta del diablo_?" pensó Lin después de observar en shock como aquel marine terrible lanzaba lo que parecía ser una lluvia de lava al cielo.

-¡Akainu, no puedes hacerlo!- gritó, enfrentándolo- ¡Muchas personas morirán injustamente!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lin?- replicó Akainu mirándola con frialdad-. Me parece haberte ordenado que dirigieras las primeras filas.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-¡No mereces ser un marine!

De improviso, la mano de Akainu la cogió del cuello, apretando con fuerza.

-¿Qué yo no merezco ser un marine?- siseó él-. ¡Eso es lo que debería decir yo de ti! ¡Ahora, ve y lucha! ¡No volveré a repetirlo!

-¡N-no… lo haré! ¡No lucharé contra ellos!- repuso la joven perdiendo el aire. Akainu entornó los ojos y la golpeó con toda su fuerza, tumbándola en el suelo. A continuación comenzó a patearla en el estómago. Lin esquivó el pie del hombre, levantándose con dificultad, pero no lo atacó.

Sabía que si atacaba ahora a Akainu, podría terminar expulsada de la marina, ya que era él quien estaba ahora al mando. Sin embargo, Akainu parecía determinado a darle una lección.

-Ya veo que no atacas, Read. ¿Obedecerás finalmente mi orden?

-¡No! ¡Me niego!

Akainu volvió golpearla. Lin endureció su cuerpo con haki armadura y saltó hacia atrás. A pesar de eso, el puño había alcanzado a quemarla. Si no hubiera prevenido, aquel golpe podría haberla matado.

-Maldita sea…- masculló, viendo como una nube de bolas de lava caían con violencia sobre el campo de batalla. Lin podía oír los gritos de quienes luchaban. Casi podía oler la carne quemada.

El rostro de aquel niño y su madre aparecieron en su mente y se le encogió el corazón.

-¡NO!- gritó, echando a correr hacia los marines, quienes se voltearon jadeando y mirándola con angustia-. ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es una masacre!

-¡Maldita!- gruñó Akainu, lanzando un torbellino de lava hacia ella-. ¡No mereces vivir!

Lin se volteó justo a tiempo de ver como la espada de alguien desviaba aquel ataque mortal.

-¡Dragón!- exclamó ella, atónita-. ¡Que….qué haces aquí!?

El hombre tenía una expresión oscura, como la de un demonio.

-¿Atacas a tus propios compañeros, Akainu?

El marine entornó los ojos.

-Monkey D. Dragón… ¿qué pretendes haciendo que todo este país se rebele contra el Gobierno?

Dragón sonrió.

-Un hombre como tú jamás lo entendería.

Dragón desapareció de pronto, pillando a Lin por sopresa. A continuación, Akainu salió despedido con fuerza hacia atrás, estrellándose contra uno de los buques.

-Lin- dijo Dragón, mirando a la joven-. No tenías que hacer todo esto. Entiendo tu posición…

Ella negó con la cabeza, jadeando mientras se levantaba.

-No. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi posición.

Dragón la miró unos momentos y entonces sacó una pequeña pistola, apuntando con ella a Lin. Ella sonrió extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión, no puedo dejar que te arriesgues a tomar partido en esta batalla.

Lin abrió al máximo los ojos cuando un dardo penetró en su cuello.

-¡N-no…!

-Quiero que vivas, Lin.

Lo último que ella vio antes de quedarse dormida fue el rostro apesadumbrado de Dragón y un cielo que se teñía de un rojo color sangre sobre ambos.

* * *

-¡Lin! ¡Lin!

-¿Está bien?

-Sí… solo está dormida.

-Alguien le inyectó un fuerte somnífero.

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan cobarde a la vicealmirante?

La joven parpadeó aturdida, pero solo pudo abrir completamente los ojos tras varios segundos de luchar contra la somnolencia que aun invadía su cuerpo. Entonces distinguió los rostros preocupados del capitán Momonga, Drake y varios marines. Todos tenían vendajes, especialmente Drake.

-¿Eh?- murmuró ella-. ¿Qué pasó y por qué me miran así?

-¡Has dormido como una osa! ¡Cuando te encontraron, creyeron que estabas muerta!

Lin se incorporó, esforzándose por recordar.

-¿Y… la batalla?

Drake puso una expresión rara. Entonces, Momonga respondió:

-Perdimos.

Lin se sobresaltó.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?

-Pero la ciudad de Niem fue completamente destruida.

Lin abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¿Y la gente…?

-Murieron miles de ellos, carbonizados… o aplastados por los cráteres de Akainu.

Lin sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

-Pero a pesar de eso, Dragón tenía un as bajo la manga- explicó Drake-. Un grupo muy fuerte apareció de un momento a otro, ¡todos con extrañas frutas del diablo! Y junto a los sobrevivientes, empezaron a darnos una buena paliza. Akainu está furioso… ¡creo que estaba seguro de que iba a ganar!

-Nos echó la culpa a nosotros- dijo de pronto Momonga, aunque no parecía demasiado preocupado.

-¿A ustedes?

Drake esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Dice que no le apoyamos al máximo… Nos tachó de traición, de cobardes… ¡je!

Lin estaba conmocionada.

-Es mi culpa…

-No te preocupes, Lin… ¡la mayoría de nosotros te apoyamos! ¡Casi nadie quería luchar allí realmente!... pero toda esa gente...- Drake sacudió la cabeza-… me alegra que no lo hayas visto, Lin. Nunca olvidaré toda esa sangre… miles de muertos. Incluso niños…

-¿Cuántas bajas tenemos?- musitó Lin cada vez más pálida.

-Unos cuatrocientos.

Lin apretó los puños.

"_¡Maldito seas, Akainu!"_

-Pero los sobrevivientes escaparon de Niem antes de que la ciudad fuera totalmente destruida mientras Dragón y su extraño grupo tumbaban a los más fuertes de nosotros. Luego desaparecieron.

-Ahora es imposible cruzar las fronteras del país. Hay ejércitos de Niem por todas partes… ¡El Gobierno está realmente furioso, ya que la noticia de nuestra derrota ocupa todas las portadas de los diarios!

Lin no dijo nada. Aunque se sentía contenta por la victoria de Dragón, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las vidas que aquella batalla sin sentido había cobrado. También se sentía avergonzada por haber caído en la trampa de Dragón. ¡Como se atrevía! Cuando volviera a verlo, le daría una paliza.

-Ah, por cierto, Lin. Garp quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Está en el barco? ¿Cómo llegó?

Drake sonrió débilmente.

-De hecho, ya estamos en el cuartel. Has dormido tres días seguidos.

La joven se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¡Me he perdido quince comidas y quince meriendas!

-¡Contó diez comidas por día!- murmuró un marine con una gota de sudor. Drake se rió.

-Bueno…. Al menos tiene apetito. Eso es bueno… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Lin! ¡¿Te vas a vestir aquí?!

El joven y los demás abrieron al máximo los ojos, sonrojados y con chorros constantes de sangre. Incluso Momonga tuvo que taparse la nariz mientras Lin se ajustaba el sujetador y terminaba de colocarse las bragas.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Qué pervertida!- exclamaron todos, aunque sonreían con corazones en los ojos.

Lin los miró sin comprender.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, todos los marines estaban en el suelo sonriendo con una mirada estúpida. Lin se rió.

-¡Shihihihihi! ¡Ustedes son muy divertidos!

Y salió de la enfermería.

* * *

Encontró a Garp en el mirador que daba al océano. Estaba solo y contemplaba el mar con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. Al sentir pasos, dijo:

-Eres tú, ¿no, Lin?

-Sí, viejo. ¿Qué pasa?

Garp la miró entonces, suspirando.

-Supe lo que hiciste allá en Niem. Eso no estuvo bien.

Lin repuso:

-Pues no me arrepiento de ello.

-¡Podrían sancionarte seriamente por ello, mocosa!- repuso Garp dándole con el puño en la nuca-. Sengoku está furioso y se desquita conmigo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Duele!

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

Lin se apoyó en el mirador con un gesto obstinado en la mirada.

-No sé y no me importa. Ni Sengoku, ni Akainu ni el Gobierno me cambiarán, viejo. Seguiré mis propios ideales de justicia. ¡Tú sabes cómo soy, ya me conoces!

Garp la miró sin saber si sentirse tremendamente orgulloso o tremendamente asustado por su futuro.

-Lin, si te he llamado, es porque tengo… una noticia no muy buena que darte.

-¿Me han bajado de rango?

-No exactamente.

Lin lo miró.

Garp hizo una pausa.

-Rouge, tu hermana…- el hombre se rascó la cabeza, sabiendo que debía ir al grano antes de que todo se volviera más difícil-. Ella… murió hace cinco días.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Garp.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices…?

-Lin.

-¡No me mientas, viejo!- le advirtió ella con la voz ronca.

-Lin- el marine la miró fijamente-. Yo estaba allí. Le había prometido a Roger que cuidaría de su hijo…

Lin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. De pronto, era como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio a su alrededor. Un silencio agobiante. Helado. El aire se hacía tan pesado.

-Rouge… ¿Rouge está muerta?- musitó.

-Lo siento mucho, hija- Garp sacudió la cabeza-. Un soldado del gobierno la envenenó. Llegué tarde… no pude salvarla. Aún así tuvo las fuerzas para dar a luz. Fue aquella chica de cabello color rosa quien le ayudó con el parto.

Lin se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en su piel hasta sacarse sangre.

-No… no quiero… no puedo aceptarlo… ¡No puedo! ¡NO!

Garp la sujetó del brazo antes de que ella echara a correr.

-¡Lin! ¡Cálmate!

-¡Déjame, viejo! ¡DÉJAME! ¡Iré a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos!

Garpa la dio vuelta y la sacudió.

-¡Esa chica Bonney y yo enterramos su cuerpo en el fondo del mar! ¡No encontrarás allá más que sus huesos, Lin!

-¡Ahhhh….! ¡Rouge!... hermana…

La joven sintió como si perdiera las fuerzas mientras interminables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Garp tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Lentamente, dejó que Lin se tumbara en el suelo mientras le dejaba llorar, gritar y gemir.

-¡Yo no pude salvarla… estaba lejos… ¡estaba tan lejos…!... Rouge… lo siento…

Garp cerró los ojos, conmovido, y se quedó junto a ella. Lin se puso a golpear el piso hasta dejar innumerables de agujeros en el mármol. Solo cuando ya no tuvo más fuerzas para llorar y permaneció inmóvil, el hombre decidió decirle:

-Ella dio a luz a un niño.

Lin parpadeó.

-Su nombre es Gold D. Ace. Y he decidido que voy a criarle para que sea un marine.

-Un… ¿un niño?- musitó Lin sin fuerzas aun para levantarse.

Garp asintió, sonriendo.

-Es un niño fuerte. Será un gran marine. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Lin se incorporó, negando con la cabeza con una sombra oscura en la mirada:

-No, no quiero. Solo déjame sola.

* * *

Durante cinco días, Lin se negó a salir de su cuarto, para conmoción de sus compañeros y amigos más cercanos. Lo peor es que incluso se negó a comer. Drake y Aokiji intentaron levantarle el ánimo llevándole los más deliciosos dulces de la ciudad, pero ella ni siquiera los miró.

En realidad, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada junto a la ventana, contemplando el mar con la mirada aturdida.

-Ha perdido a un ser muy querido para ella- le explicó Garp a Aokiji cuando este se lo preguntó, sin darle más detalles-. Será mejor que la dejen en paz.

Cuando Aokiji les contó la situación a los demás, Drake pareció sorprendido.

-¿Un ser muy querido…? Lin me dijo que su única familia eran sus dos hermanas.

-¿Puede ser que una de ellas haya…?

Saul asintió.

-Es lo más probable.

Drake miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lin con tristeza.

-Ya veo.

Fue la mañana del sexto día cuando Lin salió finalmente de su auto confinamiento. La muchacha tenía el cabello húmedo, como si se hubiera bañado recién, cuando Kuma y Aokiji la vieron caminar por el pasillo.

-Ah, Lin… ¿Te sientes… mejor?

Ella los miró sin sonreír y luego siguió caminando. Drake tragó saliva. Parecía una cáscara sin vida.

-¡Lin, espera…!

Pero Aokiji lo retuvo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Déjala.

Lin se dirigió derechamente a la oficina de Garp. El viejo marine se sorprendió al verla entrar.

-Muchacha… ¿Cómo estás?

-El hijo de Rouge- dijo ella simplemente-. Llévame con él.

* * *

Por supuesto, Garp no le había dicho a nadie que acababa de tomar a un niño recién nacido bajo su responsabilidad. Ni mucho menos que aquel era el hijo del infame Gold D. Roger. Así que había alquilado una casa en la ciudad de Sabaody para cuidar de él. O, más bien dicho, ocultarlo de la marina.

Pero en realidad, quien verdaderamente se hacía cargo de Ace era una joven de catorce años llamada Elly. Una niña criada en los suburbios a la que Garp había contratado.

Durante todo el trayecto, Lin no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Garp la miraba de reojo, incómodo, pero decidió no decir nada. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por ella. Conocía a Lin desde que era una niña. Una niña sucia y rebelde de los suburbios del South Blue, y la quería como a una hija.

Le había visto crecer como marine. Siempre había sido una chica alegre, segura de sí misma y llena de fuerza y sueños por delante, tanto que a menudo le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven.

-Bueno, aquí es-dijo Garp señalando una acogedora casa. Lin entró sin decir nada.

El interior no tenía muchos muebles, pero olía bien y todo se veía luminoso y limpio. Lin estaba a punto de entrar a la primera habitación cuando una chica de cabello rubio apareció con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡O…oye…! ¡No puedes entrar así…!

-Descuida, Elly- dijo Garp sonriendo. Lin se había detenido con la mano en el pomo de la puerta-. Ella es la hermana de la madre del niño. Ha venido a verle.

Elly sonrió más aliviada.

-Ya veo. Bueno, Ace está durmiendo. En el segundo piso…

Lin asintió parcamente y subió las escaleras con una mirada extraña, casi inhumana. Garp sintió una repentina oleada de temor. ¿Acaso Lin…?

Cuando Lin entró a la única pieza amoblada del segundo piso, sus ojos se centraron inmediatamente en una cuna celeste. Garp apareció tras ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero Lin lo ignoró y avanzó hacia la cuna.

Entonces, se topó con dos pares de ojos castaños e inocentes que la miraron con curiosidad.

El niño estaba despierto.

Lin se quedó sin palabras.

-Ace…- murmuró, y en su mente reverberaron las palabras de Rouge.

_Si algo le pasara a mi hijo… nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma. Es el mayor legado de Roger._

Entonces, los ojos de Lin se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rouge…- murmuró-… Ace…

En ese momento el niño hizo un ruido y extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia ella. Lin sonrió mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos con una delicadeza nada habitual en ella.

Lin miró a Garp sin dejar de sonreír. El hombre también sonrió.

-¿No es genial, viejo?... Este niño… está vivo…

Garp rió entre dientes antes de suspirar, aliviado, cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Lin poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su brillo de antes.

-Por supuesto que sí, mocosa.

Lin miró la cara soñolienta de Ace.

-¡Hola, Ace!

El bebé la miró fijamente unos momentos, luego cerró los ojos y, apoyando la mejilla contra el pecho de Lin, se puso a dormir.

Elly rió.

-Ese niño duerme todo el día. ¡No hace otra cosa!

Lin, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar al pequeño.

-Una pirata me dijo una vez que todos debemos dejar un tesoro en el mundo antes de morir. Ace es el tesoro más preciado de mi hermana, por lo tanto, quiero que sea feliz- dijo.

Garp se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, sigo decidido a criarlo para que se convierta en un marine. ¿Te parece bien, Lin?

Ella sonrió.

-Shihihihi… ¡pues suerte en ello!

-¿EH? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa, mocosa?

Lin simplemente sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Viejo…

-¿Mm?

-Voy a dejar la Marina.

* * *

En los patios traseros del cuartel general, dos niños grumetes seguían a Lin con gestos que iban desde la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración.

-¡No puede ser, no voy a aceptarlo!- gritó el chico de doce años apretando los puños y pateando el suelo de forma obstinada. Tenía el cabello blanco y ojos agudos como los de un cazador-. ¡Además aún no te he vencido, maldita sea!

La niña, que apenas tenía diez y había entrado a la Marina a los nueve, miró al muchacho suspirando en silencio, pero su mirada parecía triste.

-Lin ne-san, ¿por qué te vas?

La joven vicealmirante los miró a ambos con una sonrisa resignada.

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero hay cosas que debo hacer. Forma parte de mi sueño.

El niño albino apretó los dientes conteniendo sus lágrimas. Luego gritó y corrió hacia Lin con su puño en alto.

-¡Lucha conmigo!- gritó-. ¡Si te venzo, promete que te quedarás!

Lin lo esquivó fácilmente, tumbándolo de un solo golpe en el suelo.

-¡Shihihihi! Perdiste.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quiero una revancha!

Lin volvió a esquivarlo y a tumbarlo. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que la otra niña gritó.

-¡Ya basta, Smoker! ¡Solo haces el ridículo! ¡Como si pudieras vencer realmente a Lin-san!

Smoker la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hina, tú…!- el chico se interrumpió cuando vio que los ojos de ella estaban derramando lágrimas. Se sorprendió. ¡Hina nunca lloraba!

-Lin ne-san- dijo Hina mirándola con tristeza-. No queremos que te vayas, pero si es por tus sueños, entonces… yo te apoyo. ¡Siempre vas a ser mi favorita de todos modos!

Lin estaba conmovida. Smoker, sin embargo, le echó a Lin una mirada de rabia.

-Yo… yo te admiraba… ¡Pero ahora huyes como una cobarde! ¡Vete entonces, no quiero verte de todas formas!

Hina le gritó.

-¡Smoker!

Pero el chico ya había echado a correr. Hina miró a Lin con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

-Ne-san…

-No te preocupes- repuso Lin agachándose frente a ella para acariciarle la cabeza-. Sé que solo está enojado. Lo conozco.

Hina hizo un mohín y luego la abrazó, esta vez sin contener más sus lágrimas.

-¡Te voy a extrañar, ne-san!

Lin cerró los ojos.

-Yo también, Hina. Pero quiero que sepas algo…- Lin se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos-. Tengo mucha fe en ustedes dos. ¡Sé que serán unos grandes marines!

Hina asintió sonriendo.

-Voy a ser como tú, ne-san. ¡Esa es mi meta!

-¡Shihihihi! ¡Pues estaré ansiosa por ver tu progreso!

_**Flashback.**_

_-Yo abandono la Marina._

_Sengoku estaba estupefacto. La expresión de Lin era imperturbable y segura, sin dar paso alguno a las dudas sobre aquella decisión._

_-¿Qué…?_

_Lin sonrió con tristeza._

_-No cambiaré mi decisión. Aunque después de haber desobedecido sus órdenes, supongo que solo soy un estorbo para el Gobierno y esta institución…_

_-¡No es así!- repuso Sengoku golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Lin se sorprendió-. ¡Tú eres una valiosa integrante de la Marina, Lin D. Read! Aunque sigo furioso con algunos de tus actos, nunca he querido que te marches._

_Lin hizo un mohín._

_-Pero no solo tiene que ver con lo que pasó en Niem. Yo no puedo seguir en la Marina si el Gobierno interviene constantemente en nuestras decisiones._

_Sengoku suspiró, irritado._

_-Lin, estás mezclando…_

_-¡No, sé que tengo razón!- repuso ella frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños-. Mira, viejo, tal vez no entiendo sobre estrategias, ni sobre política, ¡tal vez no soy tan inteligene! ¡Pero sé que no estoy de acuerdo con esta forma de hacer justicia!- Lin se acercó a él, y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, continuó mirándolo fijamente-: yo no puedo seguir siendo una marine mientras aún existen personas muriendo hambre y trabajando sin descanso sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ellos._

_-Lin… nadie puede cambiar este mundo._

_Ella negó con la cabeza de forma obstinada y replicó:_

_-¡Te equivocas! ¡Dragón está intentándolo y yo… yo quiero ayudarle!_

_Garp, que había permanecido en silencio, abrió mucho los ojos._

_-Lin…_

_Sengoku la observaba sin poder creérselo. Ella prosiguió:_

_-Lo he entendido finalmente. Lo que Roger y Dragón querían decir… Somos de la misma estirpe después de todo._

_Sengoku frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Lin sonrió._

_-La voluntad D nunca morirá, viejo. Nuestro destino es seguir siempre hacia adelante, siempre contra la corriente, como en una aventura. Pase lo que pase, habrá al menos uno de nosotros luchando allá afuera- Lin se miró las manos sin dejar de sonreir, emocionada-. ¡Quiero… quiero hacer lo mismo! Quiero vivir sin remordimientos y cumplir la promesa que hice cuando era niña. Garp, viejo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste que la libertad era justicia… Aquel día, tú me salvaste de un destino equivocado, y siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso._

_Garp abrió mucho los ojos. Lin continuó:_

_-Hay marines con un gran espíritu y mucha amabilidad. He conocido grandes personas acá, y estoy muy feliz de haber formado parte de esta familia. Sé que pase lo que pase en el futuro, la Marina acabará siguiendo el camino correcto. ¡De eso estoy segura! Pero en estos momentos, yo no puedo luchar por mí misma… y tampoco puedo obligar a los demás a seguir mis propios ideales. _

_-Lin… ¿es en serio?_

_Ella asintió._

_-Estoy en deuda con la Marina, pero el Gobierno es mi enemigo. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Sengoku bajó la cabeza._

_-Has lo que quieras, Lin. Pero recuerda esto…- el hombre la miró severamente-… de ahora en adelante, si haces algo que vaya contra la ley o decides unirte con nuestros enemigos, te perseguiremos. No hay vuelta atrás… esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte._

_Lin se rió:_

_-¡Shihihihi! ¡Cuídense mucho, viejos chiflados! Los echaré realmente de menos a ambos. __Garp…- Lin se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Garp le devolvió el abrazo al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Mocosa…_

_-Nuevamente, muchas gracias… ¡Si tuviera que definir un padre, ese serías tú!_

_Garp cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran._

_-Buena suerte, Lin._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La joven siguió caminando mientras cargaba el equipaje contra un hombro. Era un día hermoso. Un día perfecto para una gran aventura. Pero, a pesar de que estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, Lin también se sentía triste.

Se detuvo a observar el jardín delantero del cuartel, donde tantas veces había entrenado para ser la más fuerte e imbatible.

Echaría tanto de menos a sus compañeros. ¡Habían sido su familia durante tanto tiempo! Lin suspiró. No había podido despedirse de sus amigos más cercanos. Supuso que estarían ocupados en misiones, por lo que no había nada que hacer.

La joven cruzó el vestíbulo principal, empujó las enormes puertas del cuartel para salir y se detuvo abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ante el cuartel, en el patio principal de formación que se anteponía al edificio, cientos de marines estaban en fila, mirándola fijamente. Ninguno hablaba. Lin los observó perpleja.

Entonces el contralmirante Momonga dio un paso al frente y gritó:

-¡Atención!

Un coro de voces ronca respondió afirmativamente.

-¡Un paso al frente! ¡Saluden!

Lin estaba atónita.

-¡Esperen…!

Todos los marines se llevaron una mano a la visera y, dando un nuevo paso al frente, se pusieron firmes y se apartaron de forma sincronizada para darle el paso.

De pronto, alguien colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Aokiji…- murmuró, encontrándose con la sonrisa serena de su amigo. Junto a él también estaban Saul, Drake y Bartolomew Kuma.

-Créeme, nadie los ha obligado- le dijo Drake sin poder reprimir su emoción-. Pero nosotros no podíamos verte marchar sin decirte adiós.

Lin apretó la mandíbula para contener sus lágrimas y luego les sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Te vamos a echar de menos, compañera!- dijo Drake conteniendo sus propias lágrimas y revolviéndole a Lin el cabello.

Jaguar Saul añadió, sorbiéndose los mocos y secándose las lágrimas con dramatismo:

-¡No te metas en líos, mocosa estúpida! ¡Waaaaah! ¡Y no me veas llorar, joder!

Kuma también sonrió. Y Lin, que rara vez lo había visto sonreir, se sintió emocionada.

-Amigos...

-No estamos de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero la respetamos- le dijo Aokiji.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante tal vez seamos enemigos- les dijo Lin rascándose la noca-. Supongo que lo entienden.

Aokiji resopló, pero no parecía preocupado.

-Pues si llega a ser así, no tendré más remedio que luchar contigo.

-Shihihi, te patearé el trasero.

Lin les dio a todos un último abrazo antes de dar media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida usando el camino que le habían abierto los marines del cuartel. Muchos se sorbían las lágrimas, ya que varios de de ellos habían estado bajo sus órdenes, ganando innumerables batallas. Lin D. Read era, después de todo, una marine a quien siempre habían respetado, a pesar de sus temerarios actos sin pensar.

-¡Lin-san!

-¡No te olvides de nosotros, Lin-san!

-¡Claro que no!- gritó ella deteniéndose con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas caían por fin de sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un niño de cabeza blanca se había interpuesto entre ella y la salida.

-Ah, Smoker, ¿vienes a despedirte?

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió.

-¡Seré mucho mejor que tú! ¡Te superaré!

Lin sonrió, asintiendo.

-No espero menos de ti, Smoker.

El niño asintió, apartándose para que ella siguiera su camino. Y dando una última mirada hacia atrás, Lin abandonó para siempre el cuartel general para emprender su propia aventura. Ese día, nadie se avergonzó de llorar.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer! ^^_**


	7. Shanks el pelirrojo

**Bueno, aquí de regreso con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Y quiero esta vez responder personalmente los comentarios ^^**

**S.S Nykaa : **Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Precisamente porque nunca he leído (ni siquiera en inglés) un fanfic donde se desarrolle la generación anterior es por lo que me decidí a escribir esta historia. Y sí, Lin y Dragón apenas están empezando =) Tengo muchos planes para ellos! Sobre Bonney, a mí también me gusta mucho el personaje. Desearía que Oda nos hable más de ella en el futuro. Me alegra que te guste el personaje de Lin =D La hice basándome en Luffy, pero algo más femenina xDD La idea es que el personaje cayera bien, al igual que Luffy. ¡Un saludo!

**KatieMi:** Te hice llorar en el tren! D: Lo lamento xD Pero bueno, tenía que hacer esa escena bien emotiva. Es una parte fundamental de One Piece, por supuesto. Y bueno, sobre Bonney, pues ya has entendido cual era su papel en esta historia. De hecho, es una teoría mía sobre One Piece y espero que se cumpla *O* Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**natsuko uchiha: **Hola! =D Me alegra muchísimo que te agrade la historia. Comentarios como los tuyos me hacen querer seguir esmerándome. Y me honras con decir que es el mejor fanfic de OP que has leído. Así que espero no decepcionarte =)

**Andrea:** Hola! Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **Hola! Que genial que te guste mi historia, la escribo con mucha dedicación. Sobre si Lin vivirá..., eso no te lo puedo contar. Sobre Ace, jejejeje... eso es algo que escapa de mí. No tengo un día especial en que voy subiendo capítulos, pero te aseguro que continuaré este fanfic hasta el final y que trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo. Me alegra ver que Lin te hace reír XD Su risa es similar a la de Luffy, solo que la de Luffy es "shishishi" y la de ella es "shihihihi" XDD Una pequeña variación.

Sobre lo que me decías en tu sig. comentario, la idea es que esta historia trate de encajar y tener sentido con la original. No la quiero hacer al azar, aunque supongo que muchos detalles se me irán XD Lo de Morgan es algo que me inventé. Supongo que se repiten nombres, jejeje.

**Ashiteru my hasu: **¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. Espero que este capi te guste ^^ Saludos!

**Tsuki: **Hola! =) Te has viciado al fic? T.T Eso me da ánimos. Me alegra ver que estoy escribiendo la historia que buscabas, así que espero no decepcionarte. Y no necesitas darme las gracias: me divierto mucho escribiéndola y me encantan los comentarios como los tuyos. Un abrazo!

**Yume no Kaze: **Hola! =) Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste! Me animas a seguir. Con el fanfic "Tesoros" aún seguiré, solo que al ser historias independientes pues lo tengo más reposado. Sobre la trama del fanfic, mi idea era hilar muchas cosas, para que quedara más o menos coherente y mantuviera el interés. Sobre el nombre de Ace... se me había olvidado por completo D: Jajajaja. Pero bueno, errores los comete cualquiera XD Sabía que algo se me iba a escapar. No dejaré de escribir la historia, así que tranquila, porque me encanta escribirla.

Y créeme: el nacimiento de Luffy también es algo que anhelo escribir ya, y te prometo que será algo de mucha relevancia en este fanfic, pues hará que Lin se desarrolle más como personaje. Además de que su nacimiento detonará una serie de cosas muy dramáticas que ahora no puedo contarte, jejeje.

Sobre tu sig comentario: sí, exactamente, fue un capítulo de transición. Ahora la historia ya cambia el ritmo; aparecen nuevos personajes, nuevas historias y algo más de drama. Digamos que ahora se viene la acción de forma más contundente. Y gracias a ti por comentar! Me motiva más a escribir. Un abrazo!

**Bella Scullw: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus ánimos ^^ Estoy empezando otro fanfic de One Piece que quizá te interese, si le echas un vistazo, más o menos con una trama compleja como esta.

Me alegra que te guste Lin. Mi idea era darle una personalidad poco femenina, pero sin que perdiera encanto. Y que por supuesto tuviera muchas semejanzas con Luffy. Y sí, es bastante inocente para algunas cosas. Aunque no tanto para otras. Sobre lo de su relación con Dragón, es algo que estoy tratando de llevar con mucho cuidado, ya que Dragón es un personaje del que sabemos poco y sin embargo es muy potente y misterioso. Obviamente, la relación de ambos no puede ser "típica". Y sí, yo también me imagino que una relación en One Piece es así, llevada por la fuerza de los ideales.

La teoría de Bonney es algo que espero que se confirme en un futuro, en el manga. No me convence eso de que Rouge mantuviera a Ace por pura fuerza de voluntad. Y encajé piezas cuando vi esa parte de Bonney llorando. Sobre Roger, ese capítulo lo disfruté mucho; Roger es muy infantil, como Luffy, así que debía llevarse bien con Lin. Su ingenuidad la expresé justamente con eso: que se le haya olvidado que una mujer puede embarazarse. Me alegra que te guste la historia! Comentarios como los tuyos siempre son bienvenidos ^^ Gracias a ti por comentar!

**Natsuki: **Hola! =D Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste el fanfic, aunque no es el mejor del mundo, jajaja. Eso sí: trato de que sea lo mejor posible. ¿Lloraste cuando los marines se despiden de Lin?..., bueno, traté de hacer esa escena muy emotiva. Incluso me la imaginé con lujo y detalles XD Espero que te guste este capi!

**Por cierto, he comenzado un nuevo fanfic de One Piece llamado "Mundo Paralelo", donde los personajes son Luffy y compañía. Es una historia de drama y, bueno, ojalá le echen un vistazo a ver si les gusta ^^**

* * *

**7**

**Akagami Shanks**

Apoyado contra la borda de un barco con proa en forma de dragón, un pirata pelirrojo leía estupefacto el periódico de aquella mañana. Junto a él, dos de sus compañeros, que pescaban tranquilamente y con semblante perezoso, lo miraron extrañados tras escucharle proferir una exclamación:

-¡No… no puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa, capitán?

Shanks contempló la foto que encabezaba la noticia con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a releer el titular. Tras él, Ben Beckman se inclinó para leer el primer párrafo en voz alta:

**-**_Lin D. Read, la vicealmirante más joven que ha tenido la marina, desertó de su cargo el pasado lunes tras una controvertida batalla en el North Blue…- _Ben miró a Shanks alzando una ceja:- ¿La conocías?

Shanks se pasó la mano por el cabello, asintiendo.

-Sí. Vaya… esto me ha pillado de sorpresa.

Lucky y Yasopp intercambiaron una mirada perpleja.

-¿Cómo es que conociste a esa marine?

-He escuchado algunas cosas de ella- dijo Yasopp, cruzándose de brazos-. La que derrotó a Barba Roja ¿no? Una mujer poderosa, jeje.

Shanks sonrió.

-Sí. Es muy fuerte. Y cuando la conocí, ella apenas era teniente. Desafió a mi capitán en un duelo…, me pareció impresionante.

Sus compañeros se sorprendieron.

-¿Esa chica retó a Roger? ¿En serio?

Shanks sonrió con nostalgia. Siempre había estado pendiente de las noticias en las que aparecía Lin, admirado de su progreso. ¿Por qué había dejado la marina? Le resultaba desconcertante que aquella joven, cuyo amor por la justicia siempre había sido tan tajante, hubiera tomado una decisión como esa. Y más teniendo en cuenta que su carrera iba viento en popa.

¿Qué habría pasado para que tomara una resolución tan drástica?

-Además…- prosiguió Shanks, mirando a sus nakamas-… ella me salvó la vida.

Sus amigos lo miraron perplejos.

-Oh, eso es interesante- comentó Ben mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, Lin y mi capitán terminaron haciendo muy buenas migas, y como resultó que Portgass D. Rouge, quien viajaba con nosotros en aquel entonces, era su hermana, ella decidió quedarse en el Oro Jackson durante un tiempo. Un día la Hydra atacó el barco…- los ojos de Shanks brillaron tras el recuerdo, aunque también le invadió cierta tristeza-… y cuando el monstruo se lanzó hacia mí, ella se interpuso para interceptar a la bestia. Creo que habría muerto entonces de no ser por ella. Aunque aquel acto le costó su ojo izquierdo. Nunca me sentí más culpable.

Yasopp tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Una marine… salvando la vida de un pirata?

-¡Wow, capitán! Ahora entiendo tu reacción- comentó Lucky, impresionado.

Shanks sonrió mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su sombrero.

-Le debo mi vida a Lin D. Read. No…, no solo mi vida: también mi lealtad. Porque a pesar de ser una marine, nos terminó considerando sus nakamas y nunca nos traicionó tras dejar el barco. Mi capitán le tenía mucha estima.

Ben sonrió.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

En ese momento, el barco se agitó con vehemencia, sobresaltándolos. El cielo se había cubierto de espesas nubes negras y un viento helado les sacudió el cabello, lanzando gotitas de agua salada a la cubierta.

-¡Joder!... ¿una tormenta?

-El Grand Line es así de impredecible ¿eh?- comentó Yassop con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia su puesto para girar la dirección de las velas. Mientras Lucky se encargaba del timón y Ben subía a la cofa para desatar los nudos, Shanks se colocó junto a la proa con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada para cortar cualquier ola que amenazara con voltear el barco.

De pronto, la voz de Ben gritó desde la cofa:

-¡Capitán! ¡Hay una persona flotando junto al barco!

-¿Ehh? ¿Flotando en medio de la tormenta? ¿¡Estás seguro de que es una persona, Ben?!

El primero al mando asintió. Shanks soltó una maldición y, sacándose las sandalias, se lanzó al mar para rescatar a quien quiera que fuese aquel lunático de las garras del océano. Por suerte, la tormenta no era tan impetuosa, por lo que no le costó divisar el cuerpo.

"¿Una mujer?" pensó repentinamente animado cuando su brazo rodeó un par de senos generosos y firmes. No se detuvo a mirar su rostro, sino que se echó el cuerpo inconsciente sobre la espalda y se apresuró a subir por la escalera de cuerdas que le tendió Lucky.

Shanks colocó el cuerpo boca abajo sobre la cubierta. Definitivamente se trataba de una mujer. Y bastante atractiva, a juzgar por su cuerpo curvilíneo, esbelto y atlético. Lo que más le impresionó fue su larguísimo cabello azabache, que le llegaba casi hasta las pantorrillas.

Ben la giró suavemente.

Shanks abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¡No… no puede ser…!- farfulló Yasopp.

Shanks exclamó, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la borda:

-¡¿LIN?!

La joven luego giró sobre su costado y vomitó el agua salada que había tragado. Cuando dejó de toser, Lin parpadeó con su ojo sano, comprobó que llevaba su parche con la calavera sobre el ojo tuerto y luego miró a Yasopp y a Lucly, que se inclinaban sobre ella con miradas de desconcierto.

-¡Hola!...¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo ella.

-¡¿Esa es tu pregunta?!

Lin se aferró la frente, mareada.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Necesito azúcar!- gimió recostándose con los brazos extendidos y los ojos nublados-. Moriré si no me dan azúcar…

Ben se rascó la nuca, perplejo.

-En realidad, lo que necesitas es beber agua. Estás deshidratada.

-Pero si ya tragué demasiada agua…

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien del hombre.

-El agua de mar no cuenta.

Lin parpadeó agotada.

-¿En serio?... ah, por cierto… ¿ustedes me sacaron del mar? Recuerdo que estaba nadando…

-¿Nadando?- repitió Yasopp alzando una ceja.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro…- la joven se acurrucó entonces sobre la cubierta y bostezó-… bueno, voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

Y dicho esto, Lin D. Read comenzó a roncar suavemente. Los cuatro piratas se miraron:

-¿¡Ehhhhhh!?

Luego Shanks se echó a reír. El mar era sin duda impredecible.

-¡Aahajahaja! ¡Bueno, bueno! Llevémosla adentro.

* * *

Cuando Lin despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por mantas calientes y que había a su alrededor un aroma a madera húmeda. Lin aspiró sonriendo. Amaba aquel olor.

-Bienvenida.

Lin miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Pelirrojo! ¡Wow! ¡Eres tú!- Lin saltó de la cama y abrazó a Shanks con la fuerza suficiente como para triturar los huesos de alguien. Afortunadamente, Shanks no era cualquier persona, por lo que pudo resistirlo-. ¡Esto es genial!

-N-no… puedo…r-respirar…

Lin lo soltó.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Shihihihihi! ¿Y qué haces aquí, eh?

Shanks alzó una ceja.

-Este es mi barco. Mi compañero te vio flotando y te sacamos del agua.

Lin asintió y, de pronto, su estómago gruñó.

-¿No tendrás algunas galletas y pastelillos que me des?- murmuró, palideciendo-. O una bolsa de azúuuuucar…

Justo en ese momento entró Ben Beckman trayendo con él una cesta de panecillos.

-Me dijeron que te gustan las cosas dulces. Esto es todo lo que tenemos.

Lin se entusiasmó y aceptó la canasta con panecillos, sonriente.

-¡Servirá! ¡Gracias!

Shanks rió entre dientes mientras veía comer a Lin. Por su parte, Ben Beckman contemplaba aquel espectáculo con incredulidad. ¿Podía realmente una mujer tan delgada como ella devorar el alimento así de rápido? En menos de tres minutos, los panecillos se convirtieron en historia pasada. Lin, sin embargo, parecía haber revivido.

-¡Gracias por los bocadillos!- le dijo a Ben, quien aceptó el canasto vacío con una mirada atónita.

-¿Acabas de decir… bocadilos?

Lin miró a Shanks con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Estás diferente! Te ves… fuerte.

-Jeje, tú igual.

-¿Y él es tu nakama? ¡Oh, por cierto, soy Read D. Lin!- Lin se levantó para estrechar con energía la mano de Ben -. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Ése es Ben Beckman, el lobo solitario- dijo de pronto Yasopp entrando a la habitación seguido por Lucky.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así…

-… y yo soy Lucky Ro, ¡para servirte!- añadió el pirata gordo mientras mordía un trozo enorme de carne-. Y este de aquí es Yasopp… ¡se integró a nosotros hace apenas un mes, pero es muy confiable!

Yasopp sonrió.

-¡Un placer!

Lin se inclinó:

-¡Muchas gracias por rescatarme del agua! Creí que iba a morir, ¡shihihihi!

Shanks la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y qué hacías flotando en el mar?

-Bueno, mi bote se rompió cuando salí del cuartel general y no me quedó más remedio que nadar. Nadar es divertido, de todas formas.

-¿Y hacia donde pretendías llegar nadando?

-Hacia Baltigo, en el West Blue- sonrió Lin.

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo?- farfulló Shanks mirándola incrédulo-. ¡Nadie nada desde el Grand Line hacia el West Blue y pretende llegar vivo!

Lin se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

-¿Tú lo crees?

El hombre suspiró. A pesar de sus hazañas, Lin seguía siendo la misma chica tan condenadamente simple y descerebrada que había conocido cuando su capitán aun vivía.

-No has cambiado nada desde que nos separamos- sonrió Shanks burlonamente.

-Pues tú sigues con la cabeza tan roja como siempre- dijo Lin, haciendo reír a los otros-. Aún así, tienes muy buen aspecto. ¡Te ves bien!

Shanks apartó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado. Ben Beckman, tomando nota de eso, sonrió.

-Digo lo mismo de ti- admitió Shanks evitando mirar sus senos-. Tienes el cabello más largo que le he visto alguna vez a una mujer. Y eso que he estado con algunas cuantas bien…

-¡Nunca pensaría en cortarlo!

-¿Por qué?

Lin se puso muy seria.

-Mi hermana Bonney me dijo que entre más largo tiene una mujer su cabello, más fuerte es. Y también me dijo que dolía mucho cortárselo.

Yasopp y Lucky prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¡Waauajajajaa! ¡Qué tontería! ¿Y te lo has creído?

Lin hizo un mohín.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Nunca les han arrancado un cabello? ¡Imagínense lo doloroso que debe ser que te los arranquen todos!

Shanks se pasó la mano por la frente. Le parecía increíble que Lin hubiera llegado al puesto de vicealmirante.

-¡Pero bueno, ha pasado taaanto tiempo!- sonrió Lin cambiando de tema-. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a tu hermana? ¿Cómo está el hijo del capitán? Supe que Rouge estaba embarazada. ¡Me sorprendí tanto cuando Rayleigh me lo dijo!

La mirada feliz de Lin se ensombreció. Los cuatro hombres tragaron saliva. Resultaba increíble como el rostro de alguien podía transformarse de forma tan drástica.

-Ella murió.

Shanks palideció.

-No…

Lin apretó los puños.

-La mató el Gobierno Mundial. Pero…- Lin miró a Shanks-… su hijo está vivo. Se llama Gold D. Ace.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Shanks con el alma en un puño.

-Bajo el cuidado de Garp- dijo Lin-. Antes de partir de Sabaody lo vi. Es un chico genial. Seguro que se convertirá en alguien muy fuerte. Y se parece a su padre, aunque duerme todo el día y tiene pecas, como Rouge.

Shanks sopesó toda aquella información con el semblante pálido. Un pequeño dolor en su pecho le recordó que aquel niño era el legado más preciado de su capitán. Sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de ver a ese niño.

-Ya veo…, con que Monkey D. Garp ¿eh? Supongo que el capitán se lo habrá pedido antes de morir. Siempre nos dijo que Garp era una de las personas a quienes más respetaba.

Lin asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. El viejo me contó que Roger le había dicho que cuidara de su hijo. ¡Estará bien, no te preocupes! Garp es un buen hombre, aunque un poco estúpido y loco.

Shanks miró a Lin.

-Lo siento por tu pérdida. Debió ser duro.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Pero entonces sonrió. No fue una sonrisa amplia y boba, sino una simple, llena de nostalgia.

-No pude despedirme de ella. Me habría gustado… estar ahí cuando nació su hijo.

Shanks le palmeó el hombro en un gesto reconfortante que Lin de volvió con su sonrisa más brillante.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a charlar a la cubierta? Puedo mostrarte el barco.

Lin se animó.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos! Pero primero… ¡A la cocina!

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Monkey D. Dragón contemplaba la floreciente capital de Baltigo con mirada pensativa. Vivía temporalmente en una modesta pero confortable habitación que tenía vistas a toda la ciudad. Aunque toda la gente de aquella nación poseía sangre guerrera corriendo por sus venas y habían sido entrenados mayormente para resistir en batalla, también eran capaces de construir bellos edificios, demostrando además habilidades para la pesca, la agricultura, la medicina y la escritura. No tenían problemas para convivir pacíficamente.

Y si bien era cierto que la gente de Baltigo amaba la lucha con una pasión inigualable, también odiaban las guerras sin sentido. Años de esclavitud y miseria les había enseñado a aquella impresionante gente que las mayores luchas eran las internas; aquellas que se afrontaban en el silencio, con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Y Dragón les había abierto la puerta.

Sus generales eran mayormente guerreros y guerreras de Baltigo, quienes le habían jurado lealtad el mismo día en que Dragón los liberó de la opresión del Gobierno y los tenryuubito. Gracias a ellos había podido ganar la guerra en Niem.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta en ese momento.

-Pase.

Un joven moreno de piel tostada y cabello rubio hasta los hombros le sonrió. Llevaba el atuendo característico de los guerreros de mayor rango en Baltigo; una pechera de bronce y brazaletes de plata en las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello. Una forma de simbolizar sus años de esclavitud, para jamás olvidar de donde venían.

Para jamás olvidar quiénes eran sus enemigos.

-Señor… ¿viene a ver el torneo? ¡Mirian y Laxas van a luchar! Ah, y también el clan Roronoa- añadió con un gesto de desagrado.

Dragón asintió.

-Iré más tarde, Daric. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Por cierto, ¿viste las noticias de esta mañana? ¡Shh! ¡La Marina perdió a su _pantera_! Ahahaha, esa sí estuvo buena.

Dragón sonrió. Daric Tendreval, uno de sus generales de mayor confianza, siempre terminaba olvidando las formalidades. Aunque lo cierto es que lo prefería así. La cultura de Baltigo no comprendía los estatus sociales, aunque les hubieran obligado a hacerlo por setenta largos años.

-Sí, las vi- respondió el hombre mientras se sentaba-. Y si te soy sincero, me esperaba algo así. Lin D. Read tiene un potencial demasiado grande, y ella debe haberse dado cuenta. En la Marina solo se estaba perdiendo.

Daric lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Te gusta ¿eh? Vi como la mirabas en Niem. Incluso la dejaste entrar a tu tienda.

-¿Estabas espiándome?

-¡Ajajahajaja! ¡No pude evitarlo, lo siento!

Dragón no pareció molesto.

-Lin me interesa. Me gustaría que formara parte de mi grupo- admitió.

-Oh, ya veo. Sería un buen refuerzo ¿eh? ¡Y además está muy buena! Ya sabes que me gustan las mujeres fuertes. Por cierto…- Daric se puso más serio- ¿Cuándo partiremos hacia Lemuria? La cosa se está poniendo fea por allá. Sabes que nos necesitan.

-Lo sé- asintió Dragón-. Pero aun podemos esperar un poco más. El Gobierno debe suponer que haremos nosotros el primer movimiento.

-¡Y _debemos_ hacerlo! ¡Les demostrará que somos mejores que ellos!

-Daric, te recuerdo que no todo se hace sin pensar- sonrió Dragón-. Debemos planear una estrategia.

-Exacto, idiota- dijo la voz de una mujer desde la puerta.

Era una joven alta de piernas y brazos atléticos. Aunque lucía una piel morena y penetrantes ojos grises -como la mayoría de los nacidos en Baltigo- ella tenía el cabello verde. Los únicos que nacían con aquel curioso color de cabello pertenecían al clan Roronoa, una familia dedicada exclusivamente al arte de la espada. Pero los Roronoa también eran conocidos por su disciplina y fuerza de voluntad implacable. Todos los admiraban.

-¡Ivanna!- masculló Daric cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Dragón me llamó.

Daric Tendreval hizo una mueca. Los Tendreval y los Roronoa siempre habían sido clanes rivales. Sus padres los impulsaban a competir entre ellos casi desde que nacían. Y Daric e Ivanna, que siempre habían sido el orgullo de sus clanes, se detestaban a muerte.

Lo irónico es que tanto él como ella eran los generales de mayor confianza de Dragón, por lo que debían verse las caras con bastante frecuencia.

-¡Tsh! Pues no esperes que me vaya de la habitación.

-Deberías. Solo estás estorbando.

-¿Estás buscando pelea, rizitos verdes?

Ivanna aferró la empuñadura de su espada.

-Te advierto que no estoy de humor hoy, rubio afeminado.

Daric alzó una pierna. La especialidad de su clan era el complejo arte del "star gladiator", que consistía en luchar solo con las piernas. Los Tendreval podían dar patadas capaces de romper el acero mismo. Combinado con haki armadura, aquellos golpes tenían resultados fatales si pillaban a alguien desprevenido.

Dragón los observaba con interés.

Ivanna, sin embargo, recordó donde estaba y recuperó la compostura. Hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia Dragón.

-Perdóname. Ha sido grosero de nuestra parte. Traje lo que me pediste.

Ella sacó de su bolsillo una carta cerrada con un sello singular: un árbol rojo. Dragón sonrió.

-Gracias, Ivanna.

-Dragón-san, debo decirle… um… algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Ella le echó una mirada venenosa a Daric, pero luego suspiró y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos. El rubio alzó las cejas, perplejo. Si ya era raro verla sonreír, nunca le había visto sonreír de aquella forma tan...

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar que aquel gesto le descolocara, creando un retorcijón leve en su estómago que estuvo a punto de hacerle tropezar.

-Si planea atacar Lemuria, me gustaría ser informada lo antes posible. Es que… tal vez en un tiempo no pueda luchar en buenas condiciones.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió Dragon, preocupado por ella.

Ivanna sonrió nuevamente.

-No…, bueno, sí. Estoy embarazada. Llevo cinco meses.

Daric abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ehh! ¿Tú? ¿Cómo diablos…? ¡Ni se te nota! ¡Tú en serio eres flacucha!

Ella lo miró desdeñosa, curvando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿"Cómo", preguntas? No sabía que fueras tan ingenuo.

Daric se ruborizó mientras Dragón se reía entre dientes.

-¡S-sabes que no me refiero a eso!

Dragón le preguntó:

-¿Niño o niña?

Ivanna sonrió feliz.

-Es un niño. Pretendo llamarlo Zoro.

Daric se rió, burlón.

-Me da lástima ese niño ¿sabes? Tener una madre tan…

Ivanna sacó su espada, furiosa, y arremetió. Daric la interceptó con su pierna, riendo.

-¡Ahajajajajaja! ¡Te has picado!

-¡Maldito bastardo, te rebanaré en mil piezas!... ¡Ah, Dragón!- Ivanna volvió a contenerse y guardó su espada con expresión avergonzada-. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Dragón se rió de buena gana.

-Felicitaciones, Ivanna.

Ella también sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¡Oh, por cierto! Leí las noticias. Esa mujer de la otra vez, en Niem… ¿supo que desertó de su cargo?

Dragón asintió. Ivanna comentó, pensativa:

-¿Qué razones habrá tenido? Aunque admito que ya me parecía raro que intentara detener una guerra.

-Conozco bien a Lin- dijo Dragón mirando nuevamente por la ventana mientras se guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De pronto, en sus ojos color ónice brilló algo similar al anhelo-. Ella vendrá a mí tarde o temprano. Lo sé.

* * *

Lin estaba sentada en la proa con forma de Dragón con una mirada feliz en su rostro. El barco de Shanks le gustaba mucho. Aunque era pequeño, resultaba muy acogedor sentarse en su proa y contemplar desde allí la inmensidad del mar. Habían pasado tres días y Shanks y su tripulación le habían ofrecido llevarla hasta Baltigo. Aunque, le advirtieron, sería un viaje largo, ya que estaban a millas desde ahí.

-¡Oye, Lin!- le dijo Yasopp, mirándola. Lin se giró-. ¿Por qué siempre te sientas ahí? No te vayas a caer.

-¿Caerme? No soy tan estúpida ¿sabes? Además, las proas son mis sitios favoritos en los barcos.

Ben rió entre dientes.

-Nos dimos cuenta.

-¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Lucky dijo que en una hora estará listo el almuerzo.

-¡Oh!- Lin hizo una mueca, masajeando su estómago expuesto-. No sé si puedo esperar tanto.

Shanks, que había estado tomando una siesta con el sombrero de paja sobre los ojos, se incorporó para preguntarle:

-Por cierto, no me has dicho por qué dejaste la marina.

-¡Ehh! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hay algo que se llama periódico.

Lin hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Nunca los leo. Me dan dolor de cabeza.

-Pues los periodistas suelen escribir bastante sobre ti, Lin- le dijo Ben-. La noticia de tu salida sigue ocupando páginas.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Bueno…- Lin se pasó la mano por el cuello-… el motivo por el que me retiré es complicado de explicar.

Shanks la miró interesado.

-¿Por qué?

-Me fui porque odio al Gobierno- declaró Lin con una fiereza que sorprendió a los hombres-. Y la marina ya casi no actúa por sí misma, ya que esos bastardos están constantemente entrometiéndose. Además…- el rostro de Lin hizo un gesto de dolor-… no podía seguir allí después de la batalla en Niem. Sentía como si estuviera traicionándome a mí misma. Hay… mucha gente sufriendo en este mundo, y yo no le tomé el peso que tenía.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Shanks. Entonces comprendió:- ¡ah, ya entiendo por qué quieres ir a Baltigo! ¿La armada revolucionaria, no?

Yassop y Ben intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

Lin asintió.

-Sí. Quiero ayudar a mi amigo.

-¿Amigo?- repitió Yasopp-. ¿Te refieres a Monkey D….?

-¡Sí! Dragón es mi amigo- explicó Lin, con una sonrisa luminosa que intrigó a Shanks-. Lo conocí antes de que se hiciera famoso. Además es muuuy cool y su cabello es genial. ¡Ah! Y también es tremendamente inteligente y sobre todo muy, muy fuerte. No pude darle un solo golpe decente cuando luchamos en esa batalla- Lin se entusiasmó-. Y puede leer montones de libros complicados. Sin contar que es hijo del viejo Garp, jejejeje.

Shanks asintió.

-Realmente le admiras ¿eh?

-¿Dragón es hijo de Garp?- dijo Yasopp, aún más sorprendido.

-¡Shihihihi! Pero no se parece en nada al viejo.

-Tú entiendes lo que significa unirse a esa armada revolucionaria ¿no?- dijo Ben mirando a Lin fijamente. Ella parpadeó.

-Lo sé. Ellos son los enemigos del Gobierno.

-Exacto. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Yasopp frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo digo?...a ver… bueno, mira, Lin, en primer lugar, si te unes a la armada, sería como estar escupiendo directamente en la cara de un tenryuubito. O como atacar a un almirante de la marina sin más armas que tus manos desnudas y los ojos vendados. Incluso si has desertado de la marina, tu acto sería considerado una alta traición.

Lin no entendía la mayor parte de lo que Yasopp quería decirle, pero comprendió que era serio. Comprendió sobre todo lo último.

-Ya lo sé- dijo ella-. Pero mis viejos compañeros acabarán por entenderlo.

Yasopp sonrió nerviosamente.

-Pareces muy segura de ti misma.

-Lo estoy.

-Una vez que te revelas directamente contra el gobierno, sabes que es como pedir a gritos que te maten.

Ben añadió:

-Los piratas, al lado de esos revolucionarios, no somos más que pequeñas moscas molestas. Pero a ti buscarán por cielo y tierra, Lin. Especialmente por ser quien eres. Porque conoces el sistema de la marina por dentro y porque saben que eres fuerte.

Lin asintió sonriendo.

-¡Justamente por eso!

Los hombres la miraron asombrados. Ella continuó:

-Decidí que quiero darle un poco de mi fuerza a aquellos que la han perdido. Quiero ser capaz de ayudar a esos hombres y mujeres que creen no tener derecho a soñar. Hay… hay tanta injusticia en este mundo que siento que se me encoge el pecho cuando pienso en ello- el ojo verde esmeralda de Lin se ensombreció-. Simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados e ignorarlos. Yo… yo me hice esa promesa hace tantos años…

Shanks estaba conmovido.

-¿Una promesa?

-Prometí que seguiría el camino correcto- dijo ella esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa a Shanks le llenó de una repentina confianza en sí mismo-. Prometí que ayudaría a los demás. Y pienso seguir ese destino a toda costa. ¡No me importa morir o ser perseguida por seguir un sueño!

Lucky, que había salido de la cocina y había escuchado aquellas palabras en silencio, se echó a llorar dramáticamente.

-¡Ahhh, eso fue tan… tan…!

Ben Beckman y Yasopp, en tanto, miraban a Lin de una forma distinta. Por muy loco o temerario que sonara, ambos sentían que esas no eran solo palabras. Que podían creer a pies juntillas en ellas.

Shanks sonreía de manera brillante.

-Ya veo…-dijo simplemente. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la sonrisa de Lin. Algo en su pecho se calentó y, por primera vez desde la muerte de su capitán, el pelirrojo sintió que todo podía ser posible.

-Oigan- dijo Lin, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-. ¿Por qué me miran así?

Los piratas comenzaron a farfullar como tontos, pero Shanks dio un paso adelante, se sacó el sombrero de paja y lo puso sobre la cabeza de la joven. Ella lo miró asombrada.

Shanks le sonrió divertido.

-Sé que te gusta, así que voy a prestártelo por este día. Además, ya te he dicho que es un sombrero mágico ¿no?

-¡Ehh! ¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Lin emocionada, acariciando la textura de la paja-. ¿Y qué hace?

-¡Bleeh!- repuso Shanks enseñándole la lengua-. Eso es un secreto que mi capitán me confió solo a mí.

Lin tironeó de su camisa haciendo un mohín.

-¡Aaaaah, dímelo, Shanks, no seas egoísta!

-¡No! Además, una mujer no lo entendería.

Eso hizo enfurecer a la morena, quien se incorporó con la fiereza de un animal salvaje. En esos momentos, parecía una verdadera pantera.

-Mira, _pelirrojo_, te diré una cosa: hasta la fecha he pateado todos los culos de quienes se atrevieron a mirarme en menos por ser mujer- le advirtió ella con una sonrisa amenazadora, alzando el puño mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro del pirata para clavarle su ojo esmeralda-. Y tú no serás la excepción.

Yasopp y Lucky retrocedieron un paso inconscientemente, oliendo aquella aura oscura. Incluso Ben procuró estar alejado.

Shanks, sin embargo, solo se rió, palmeando la espalda de Lin como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

-¡Ahajajajaja!

Al segundo siguiente, Shanks había salido volando del barco, estrellándose en las aguas a por lo menos cincuenta metros desde donde se hallaba el barco. Lucky se asomó por la borda para comprobar el punto exacto en donde había aterrizado pelirrojo mientras los otros dos explotaban en risas incontrolables.

-¡Yahahaha! ¡Eso fue tan patético, capitán!

-Le pasa por ser un idiota…

Lin sonrió, satisfecha, mientras bajaba el puño recién utilizado. Desde aquel día, Shanks nunca más volvió a subestimar –ni siquiera en plan broma- a una mujer.

* * *

Dos semanas transcurrieron y ya faltaba menos para llegar a Baltigo. Sin embargo, aún quedaban varios días de viaje. Lin había disfrutado mucho aquella estadía. Shanks y su tripulación eran tan geniales. Todos los días reían, bebían, cantaban y comían como si no hubiera un mañana. La joven se había divertido escuchando sus aventuras y ella les había narrado las propias cada vez que ellos se lo habían pedido.

La favorita de Yasopp era la historia sobre como derrotó al temible Barba Roja. Para Shanks y los otros, sin embargo, el relato sobre como ella había liberado su haki del rey por primera vez los había hecho desternillarse de risa, a pesar de que Lin lo contó con una gravedad rotunda.

-¿Entonces… entonces los desmayaste a todos en el comedor… porque se comieron tu flan?- farfulló Shanks mientras el pecho le temblaba y los ojos le lloraban de risa.

Lin asintió muy seria. Yasopp y Lucky se agarraron los estómagos, volviendo a reír incontrolablemente. Ben Beckman intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura, lográndolo de forma miserable.

-Ese flan me lo preparó la cocinera especialmente a mí como premio por derrotar a un grupo de piratas… ¡el flan más grande y apetitoso que ha existido en toda la historia de civilización! ¡Si lo hubieran visto…!- Lin gimió, frustrada ante el recuerdo terrible de aquel día- ¡No debieron haberlo comido sin consultarte! Realmente quería comérmelo…

-Aunque te hubieran consultado… seguramente tú no les hubieras dado- dijo Ben divertido-. De todas formas es una extraña causa para liberar una técnica tan rara como esa, Lin.

La joven disfrutaba mucho con los relatos de Yasopp más que los de ningún otro. El hombre le había hecho emocionarse con cada historia, en la que él, curiosamente, siempre terminaba ileso y como un total héroe. Además le impresionaba mucho su puntería. Y muchas veces, cuando se aburría, él la entretenía haciéndole clases de tiro.

Yasopp le hablaba a menudo de su esposa, a quien había tenido que dejar para perseguir su sueño de ser un pirata, aunque había sido una decisión difícil en su momento.

-Aunque pretendo visitarla apenas pueda- aseveró el hombre-. Ella es realmente una mujer muy comprensiva. ¡Me convertiré en un famoso pirata para hacer que se sienta muy orgullosa de mí!

Lin también amaba la abundante comida que Lucky preparaba. El hombre gordo siempre accedía en sus caprichos, haciéndole apetitosos dulces, pasteles y postres, los que elaboraba con doble ración de azúcar, solo para ella. Además Lucky era muy divertido y, aunque extravagante, demostraba una enorme lealtad hacia los otros.

Ben Beckman era el más inteligente del grupo. Cada vez que Lin necesitaba consejo sobre algo o tenía una duda, acudía a él. Sus respuestas siempre le reconfortaban y satisfacían. Además el hombre tenía una paciencia infinita. ¡Y era tan genial! Cuando Lin lo vio derrotar sin la ayuda de nadie a una banda de piratas usando solo la parte de atrás de su rifle, la joven casi había explotado de la emoción

Y por último estaba Shanks. A Lin le intrigaba mucho su personalidad, que podía pasar desde la total inmadurez a una seriedad abrumadora. Le gustaba mucho charlar con él; ella usualmente sentada en la proa y el apoyado en la borda. También habían luchado, y a Lin le sorprendió mucho lo fuerte que era el pelirrojo con sus brazos. Manejaba la espada de una forma asombrosa, dándole usos que ella nunca había visto en ningún otro pirata.

Sin embargo, aun no era tan experto usando el haki, por lo que cuando él le preguntó si podía entrenarlo en haki observación, ella accedió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡A mí también me costó mucho esa técnica! Garp estuvo meses golpeándome porque no podía concentrarme, ¡shihihihi!

Shanks frunció el ceño.

-¿Te golpeaba?

-Él los llama puños de amor. El viejo es un tonto demente, pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que sus entrenamientos son bastante efectivos.

-Mmm.

A Shanks no le había gustado imaginarse a Lin en esa situación. La verdad es que imaginársela herida de alguna forma hacía que las entrañas se le retorcieran, lo cual, después de todo, era estúpido, ya que Lin era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido.

Cada vez que luchaban, le desesperaba aquella increíble agilidad en batalla. Una agilidad que combinaba con su haki observación de forma brutal. Shanks sabía que él tenía más fuerza –la fuerza había sido siempre su especialidad- pero… ¿de qué servía la fuerza cuando no podías golpear el objetivo?

También se había dado cuenta de que Lin tenía mucha resistencia a los golpes. Shanks empezó a entender por qué había derrotado a tantos piratas fuertes y por qué la habían hecho vicealmirante. Tal vez Lin no fuera muy inteligente, pero tenía astucia al momento de luchar y era resistente, ágil y poseía algo que Shanks sabía que era esencial: determinación. Lección que su propio capitán le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?- le preguntó él un día.

-Bueno, en la marina fue el mismo Garp quien se encargó de entrenarme.

-Pero si no me equivoco, muchos de tus golpes y movimientos semejan al arte marcial callejero.

Lin asintió.

-Sí, bueno, es que prácticamente me crié en las calles. Crecí en un orfanato de mala reputación y nos obligaban a robar. Si no lo hacíamos, los guardias nos dejaban sin comer y nos negaban el baño y esas cosas. Así que tuve que aprender cómo pelear para protegerme a mí misma y a los niños más débiles y pequeños.

Shanks se horrorizó.

-¿Q-qué?

Lin sonrió.

-Pero gracias a esa vida, ahora soy fuerte.

-Aún así… - Shanks suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello y luego sonrió.-. Lin, cuéntame más de tu pasado. Pareces haber tenido una vida interesante.

Ante su sorpresa, ella pareció algo reacia. Lin se mordió el labio.

-No sé qué quieres saber. Yo prefiero contarte cosas que viví cuando era marine.

Shanks asintió. Por alguna razón, Lin se había puesto nerviosa y una especie de sombra oscurecía ahora sus ojos. Y como no le gustaba que ella dejara de sonreír, decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Dos días más tarde, mientras Shanks hacía el turno de vigilancia durante la noche, vio a Lin tambaleándose hacia la cubierta. La chica cogía su frente y apretaba los labios. El pelirrojo se apresuró a bajar de la cofa.

-¡Lin!- exclamó, acercándose a ella-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró aturdida. Su ojo brillaba por lágrimas contenidas. Shanks sintió como si se encogiera el aliento. Al parecer, ella no había esperado encontrarlo allí, pues se apresuró a sonreír forzadamente.

-¡Hola…!

Shanks estiró un brazo, vacilante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La duda nubló la expresión de Lin y la joven pareció decidir algo, porque su sonrisa cayó y sus piernas se doblaron para dejarse caer sentada sobre la cubierta.

-Pesadillas- murmuró-. Las tengo a veces…, es lo único que no puedo controlar.

Shanks se sentó frente a ella.

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo, Lin. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella alzó la vista y una amargura que Shanks nunca hubiera esperado encontrar en aquel rostro le descompuso la sonrisa y el brillo de de su mirada.

-Quiero contártelo, Shanks- dijo ella-. Yo… nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. Siento que quiero contárselo al menos a un amigo. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

Shanks esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal desde el principio?

Lin titubeó.

-No me gusta… esta sensación que tengo a veces.

-¿Cúal?

-Odio.

Shanks, por supuesto, no esperaba aquella respuesta. Y no hubiera creído jamás que Lin, aquella chica alegre, valiente y atolondrada, pudiera albergar un sentimiento como ese

-¿Odio, dices? ¿A quién odias?

Lin apretó los puños.

-Al Gobierno… a los nobles… a todos ellos ¡Pero no quiero odiarlos, porque es como si les dejara hacerse cargo de mi debilidad! Y aún así, cuando los veo, debo contenerme para no destrozarlos.

Shanks se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto?

Lin lo miró abatida.

-Cuando era niña, ellos me convirtieron en un monstruo.

-¿Qué significa eso, Lin?

-Yo era una asesina- respondió llanamente, mirando el cielo con amargura, una expresión que no le iba nada-. Y luego yo los maté.

Aquella noche, ambos sentados en la cubierta bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado, Lin le contó a Shanks la historia que prefería no recordar. Por primera vez desde que había partido de su ciudad natal, la joven abrió su alma y sus memorias más dolorosas. Y lloró, a pesar de que no había querido hacerlo. A pesar de que le hacía sentir tan terriblemente débil.

A pesar de que las lágrimas nunca habían encajado con ella.

Más tarde, mientras Lin roncaba recostada en su regazo y el primer rayo del alba asomó en el horizonte, Shanks supo que estaba total y absolutamente perdido. Sus manos acariciando de forma inconsciente el cabello sedoso de la joven; sus ojos contemplando los labios; su cuerpo temblando de deseo.

Fue entonces cuando Akagami Shanks comprendió -con una sensación de rara melancolía- que pasase lo que pasase con ellos en adelante, siempre amaría a aquella mujer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lin se comportó de la forma habitual; riendo, jugando y cantando como si nada hubiera pasado durante la noche. Sin embargo, para Shanks no resultó tan fácil ocultar sus emociones. Y solo cuando Ben Beckman empezó a notar que su capitán había estado bebiendo incluso más que de costumbre, decidió hacerle la pregunta:

-¿Por qué has estado evitando a Lin?

El pelirrojo lo miró resoplando.

-¿Q- qué?

-Me parece raro. Solo eso.

-Cállate- murmuró Shanks de mal humor.

Ben rió entre dientes.

-Capitán, somos hombres. Nos conocemos bien.

Shanks dejó la botella de sake junto a sus pies y masculló:

-No sé qué quieres decir, Ben, pero yo no…

Justo en ese momento apareció cierta joven de largo cabello negro. Y sonreía. Oh, joder. Shanks apretó la mandíbula. Estaba comportándose como un tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Ah, Lin…

-¡Mira lo que Yasopp y yo encontramos en el mar! ¡Mira, mira!

Ambos hombres observaron lo que Lin tenía en sus manos; era una calavera humana. Shanks hizo una mueca. Ben sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Shihihihi! Genial ¿eh?... oye, Shanks, vamos a nadar un rato… ¡hay un montón de corales por aquí!

-Yo… estoy demasiado borracho para nadar.

Lin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Beber tanto no es saludable- dijo ella.

Shanks torció una sonrisa aniñada.

-¿Y me lo dice quien se tragó un saco lleno de azúcar esta mañana?

-¡El azúcar sí es saludable!

-Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, y alzó la botella para beber un largo trago que le distrajera de la visión de Lin en bañador. No es que fuera un bikini; en realidad, solo eran unos shorts recortados y un sujetador negro que Lin había hecho rasgando un género que nadie usaba. Pero aún así, aún cuando ella no lo pretendía porque estaba claro para todos que la joven no era consciente de su belleza, Shanks se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Shaaaaanks!- gimió ella, agarrándolo bruscamente del brazo para levantarlo mientras él escupía y tosía de pura sorpresa-. ¡Vamos, vamos a nadar! ¡Por faaavor! ~ ~ ~

Lin sonrió cuando él terminó accediendo.

En realidad, ella no era tan ingenua como los otros pensaban. Bellemere le había enseñado en la Marina como una mujer debía conseguir que los hombres hicieran lo que ellas quisieran. Y aquello le había servido de mucho a lo largo de los años. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su efectividad.

_-Mira, Lin, una mujer guapa como tú y yo tenemos una ventaja._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Bellemere le guiñó un ojo._

_- Hoy te enseñaré como usar el arma de la "seducción"._

_-¿Seduc-... qué?_

_Bellemere enseñó una sonrisa felina._

_-Mírame y aprende._

_Lin observó como Bellemere se acercaba al capitán Jonathan y le pedía el día libre. El hombre pareció titubear, pero cuando Bellemere entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mostrando el nacimiento de su pecho, Jonathan asintió con la sonrisa más estúpida que Lin le había visto nunca._

_-Puedes… tomarte el día libre, Bellemere._

_Ella le guiñó un ojo._

_-¡Graacias, capitán!_

_-Woah, eso estuvo tan genial- le dijo Lin a su amiga-. ¡Quiero intentarlo! ¡Saduction!_

_-Seducción, Lin- le corrigió la otra joven._

_Tras practicar algunas técnicas, ambas muchachas salieron al campo de entrenamiento del cuartel para buscar a sus víctimas. Lin apuntó a Momonga. Bellemere rió con malicia._

_-Eso será divertido. Ve, Lin. ¡Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido!_

_Lin corrió hacia Momonga._

_-¡Hey! ¡Momo!_

_-Lin, ya te he dicho que no me llames… ¡Oh, por dios!_

_El hombre se tapó la nariz sangrante y cayó de culo contra el suelo, desprevenido, cuando vio como la joven se abría la blusa de marine, mostrando absolutamente todo. Los marines que se hallaban cerca reaccionaron de la misma forma y otros incluso aplaudieron. Bellemere corrió hacia Lin sacudiendo los brazos, sin saber si reír o gritar._

_-¡Noo! ¡Eso es enseñar mucho!_

_Desde entonces, Lin había aprendido que solo era necesario insinuar._

Al final, Lin había sido una alumna rápida. Y había comprobado que esos trucos extraños sobre la seducción solo resultaban en hombres. Trucos tan absurdos como poner una voz más infantil, rogar guiñando un ojo, inclinar su busto hacia adelante y tocar su labio de forma delicada.

"Los hombres son divertidamente estúpidos", fue la conclusión que había sacado ella.

Shanks fulminó a los chicos cuando estos comenzaron a reírse de él. No le hacía mucha gracia que sus amigos supieran que se sentía atraído hacia la joven.

"Si tan solo fuera atracción…" pensó el hombre "… podría soportarlo"

Lin le propuso hacer una carrera y luego una competencia sobre quien aguantaba más la respiración. Shanks tuvo que asumir la derrota tras cuatro minutos. Pero cuando pasaron ocho minutos y vio que Lin no salía del agua, se alarmó y la sacó rápidamente. Ella lo miró:

-¡Oye! Podía seguir aguantando más.

Shanks alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú eres humana?

-Oye, capitán, ven a ver esto- dijo de pronto Ben, asomándose por la borda. Shanks y Lin subieron al barco y el hombre señaló hacia la derecha. Un largo relieve de isla se entreveía a lo lejos.

-Con que ya hemos llegado…- murmuró Shanks, y por alguna razón, no parecía muy contento. Lin lo miró y él le dijo, clavándole una mirada muy seria:

-Ese es Baltigo, el país guerrero que se reveló contra el Gobierno.

* * *

**Algunas cosas que quiero decir:**

**_Yasopp se ha unido a Shanks aquí y me compliqué un poco, ya que Usopp aun no debería nacer. Pero no quería sacar a Yasopp. Así que mi perspectiva de esto es la siguiente: él se unió a Shanks dejando atrás a su esposa. Pero hay días en que Shaks le dejará visitarla y en una de esas visitas la dejará embarazada. Se enterará más tarde de que nació su hijo, por lo que Shanks le dará libertad para tomar una decisión. Yasopp dudará si quedarse con su familia o seguir, pero su esposa le alentará, diciéndole que estará bien y que persiga su sueño._**

**_Y ahora, sobre la personalidad de Lin: quiero dejar en claro que ella, si bien se parece a Luffy, tiene otras cosas diferentes. Y sí, es algo más inteligente que Luffy xD Solo un poco más. De su pasado no hablé ahora porque quiero dejarlo para más adelante. Pero prometo que será una historia interesante ^^_**

**_Y para los que se preguntaron si Daric es un pariente de Sanji, pues sí, lo es (por eso Zoro y Sanji se llevan mal, jajaja, es cosa sanguínea) Pero eso lo aclararé más adelante. Y no, Sanji no es hijo de Daric._**


	8. Lecciones y Aceptaciones

**Siento mucho la tardanza. Hubiera querido actualizar antes, pero la universidad me ha robado un poco de tiempo D:**

**Pero bueno. La compensación es que este se trata de un capítulo largo, con información, algo de acción y algunas otras cosillas.**

**Los comentarios que recibí anteriormente los responderé al término del capítulo. Así como algunas aclaraciones de mi parte con respecto al rumbo de la historia ^^**

**¡Que aproveche!**

**(Y los derechos de One Piece no son míos, por supuesto)**

* * *

**8**

**Lecciones y aceptaciones**

Apenas el barco de Shanks encalló, un grupo de personas se acercaron enarbolando diversas clases de armas. Lin se fijó en los brazaletes que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Todos ellos los usaban. ¿Para qué les servirían? Y mientras Lin reparaba en detalles como esos, Shanks y los otros contemplaban asombrados el alto muro que se extendía a lo largo de la isla, interminable.

-¡Hola!- saludó Lin alegremente antes de que nadie alcanzara a abrir su boca-. ¡Soy Lin y estos son mis amigos, Shanks, Ben, Yasopp y Lucky!

El grupo los observó con desconfianza. Más que desconfianza, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos al menor movimiento. Shanks entrecerró los ojos con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-Esto no va a ser tan fácil, Lin- le dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes-. Baltigo no es un país precisamente amigable con los extranjeros.

-Pero no somos marines ni gente del gobierno ¿no?

-Sí, pero somos piratas- dijo Shanks con cierto sarcasmo. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera impedirlo, Lin saltó desde el barco y aterrizó en tierra firme, justo frente al grupo de guerreros que había ido a "recibirlos". Estos miraron a Lin con el ceño fruncido, en una clara posición de defensa.

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí, piratas- les dijo una mujer rubia y atractiva, de penetrantes ojos azules. Lin la observó con la boca abierta y luego exclamó, con los ojos brillantes:

-¡Tu ceja…!

La mujer se ruborizó.

-¿Qué pasa con mi ceja?

Lin se echó a reír.

-¡Está curvada! ¡Jajajaja!

Shanks y los otros sintieron como si un reptil helado se arrastrara por sus nucas. Definitivamente, Lin no había empezado con buen pie. Se apresuraron a bajar del barco, alertas. Ben Beckman, sin embargo, parecía algo divertido.

La mujer rubia se enojó.

-¡No te burles de mí!

Y sin dar tiempo a que la morena respondiera, la atacó con una feroz patada que Lin esquivó en el momento justo. El pie de la mujer había hecho un hondo orificio en la arena. Lin aterrizó sobre una palmera con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Pero por qué me atacaste?- Lin le sonrió-. Vengo en paz ¿sabes?

La mujer la apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Te has burlado de mi ceja! ¡Es imperdonable!

Lin se bajó de la palmera y caminó hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Shihihihi! ¡Es una ceja graciosa, pero a mí me parece genial!

La mujer pareció apaciguarse.

-¿Te parece genial?

Lin asintió y la mujer hizo una mueca extraña, como si debatiera consigo misma. Los otros guerreros también parecían confundidos.

-Miren…- Shanks se apresuró a intervenir-… les juro que venimos en paz. En realidad, Lin quiere reunirse con un amigo…

-¿Un amigo?- dijo uno de los baltigoneses, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí!¡Dragón!- respondió Lin cruzándose de brazos-. Él está aquí, ¿no? Necesito verle.

Los guerreros se sorprendieron, mirándose entre ellos y luego mirándola a ella con más desconfianza que nunca. La mujer rubia de la ceja curvada miró fijamente a Lin y a los otros piratas.

-¿En serio le conoces?

-Claro que sí. Yo no miento- repuso Lin frunciendo el ceño.

Los guerreros intercambiaron palabras en susurros antes de que la mujer finalmente los mirara, diciendo:

-Está bien. Les dejaremos entrar a la ciudad, pero nosotros los escoltaremos. No hagan nada estúpido o lo lamentarán de verdad.

Shanks asintió, ya más tranquilo.

-Muy bien.

-¡Yahoo!- dijo Lin alzando los brazos, feliz-. ¡Entonces vamos!

Yasopp y Lucky se pasaron la mano por la frente sudorosa, aliviados.

-Juraba que nos echaban a patadas- murmuró Yasopp mientras avanzaban hacia las puertas de acero que estaba frente a ellos, encasquetada en el muro. El grupo de guerreros los rodeaba. Eran diez y todos se veían francamente intimidantes.

Lin tarareaba, animada:

-¡Seguro que la ciudad debe ser geniaaal! Espero que haya muuuchas tiendas de dulces deliciosos… ¡Ah, ya quiero ver a Dragón! ¡Apuesto a que se sorprenderá cuando me vea! ¡Shihihihi!

Todos la miraban entre divertidos y confusos. Sin embargo, la alegría de Lin pareció disminuir un poco la tensión de los guerreros baltigoneses. Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos miró a Lin con mayor detenimiento.

-Oye, espera… tú eres… esa marine Read_… La Pantera_…

Todos se detuvieron de golpe. Lin negó.

-Ya no lo soy. Deserté. Ahora solo soy Lin.

-¡Claro!- la mujer de la ceja curvada la miró con más interés-. ¡Eres esa famosa vicealmirante que renunció a su cargo! ¡Salió en los periódicos!... ya veo que no mentías- la rubia sonrió a continuación, caminó hacia Lin y extendió la mano:- Lamento mi actitud de antes. Dragón nos ha hablado de ti. Sabemos lo que hiciste en Niem y eso merece nuestro respeto.

Los demás asintieron.

Ben rió entre dientes.

-Esto es un giro total de acontecimientos ¿eh?

-Pero… ¿por qué vienes con esos piratas?- le preguntó la mujer, extrañada.

-Son mis amigos- explicó Lin sonriente-. Y aunque son piratas, no son malas personas. Ellos me salvaron de morir ahogada. Por favor, trátenlos bien ¿vale?

Shanks le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo:

-Lin, no necesitas pedir eso…

La rubia sonrió.

-Sabemos que Dragón te tiene un especial aprecio. Seguro que estará encantado de recibirte a ti y a tus amigos, Lin D. Read. Aunque, si no es mucha mi impertinencia… ¿solo has venido hasta aquí a visitarlo? ¿U otros asuntos te preocupan?

-Vine aquí para cambiar este mundo junto a él- contesto Lin sin rodeos.

* * *

Monkey D. Dragón estaba en la platea del coliseo de la capital de Baltigo, observando las batallas. Su mente, sin embargo, divagaba. Junto a él, sus siete generales parecían absortos en el espectáculo, gritando y animando a sus favoritos. Solo Ivanna Roronoa se percató de que su líder no estaba con la mente en tierra.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Dragón?

El hombre se masajeó la frente.

-Tengo una especie de mal presentimiento- dijo mientras sus profundos ojos color ónice se entrecerraban.

Ivanna asintió, preocupada.

-El Gobierno no ha estado moviéndose- murmuró ella.

-Exactamente- Dragón frunció el ceño-. Están demasiado pacíficos últimamente. Siento como si estuvieran planeando alguna cosa.

-¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Seguirás en pie con lo de invadir Lemuria?

Dragón asintió.

-Ese lugar es un infierno. Debemos asaltarlo lo más pronto posible y convencer a la mayor parte de las víctimas.

-Lemuria ¿eh?- comentó Ivanna con un gesto de desagrado-. Esos pobres chicos… ¿Cómo han podido…?

-Lo que me preocupa es que no estén dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros. El trauma que deben cargar esos chicos debe ser enorme- dijo Dragón sin ocultar su rabia-. Y no se les puede culpar por ello. Lemuria ha convertido a tantos niños en potenciales asesinos y despiadados piratas…

-Porque la misma sociedad los ha convertido en ello- repuso Ivanna-. Vivimos en un mundo en el que creamos a nuestros propios monstruos y luego les castigamos por nuestros pecados- la mujer apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada-. Es imperdonable.

En ese momento, uno de los organizadores del coliseo, un hombre alto y musculoso, se acercó a Dragón.

-Señor, han llegado visitantes al país…

-¿Visitantes?

El hombre asintió, aunque parecía algo entusiasmado. Dragón alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… es que dos de ellos…- y entonces el hombre se rió ampliamente-… se han ofrecido a luchar en el coliseo ¿Qué le parece? Por supuesto, no les hemos podido decir que no.

Ivanna sonrió, interesada.

-¿Eh? ¿Serán fuertes?

-¿Quiénes son?- inquirió Dragón.

El hombre leyó el papelito que sostenía en su mano:

-El pirata Shanks y Lin D. Read.

Ivanna tuvo que reprimir su risa tras ver la expresión incrédula de Dragón. Era la primera vez que le veía tan sorprendido. El hombre se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a los otros generales.

-¿Lin, dices? ¿Lin está aquí?

Daric Tendreval apartó por primera vez la atención de la batalla y se echó a reír.

-¡Vieras la cara que has puesto, jefe! ¡Ajajaja!

-Van a luchar en unos momentos- dijo el organizador mientras echaba una mirada al campo de batalla-. Espero que den un buen espectáculo.

-Entonces yo lucharé contra ella- declaró Ivanna Roronoa, levantándose.

Daric, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella acaparara toda la atención, se apresuró a levantarse también, diciendo:

-Y yo lucharé contra el pirata.

El organizador se emocionó.

-¡Perfecto, perfecto! ¡Entonces vengan conmigo!

Dragón vio partir a sus generales y sonrió, pasándose la mano por el flequillo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una repentina alegría. Así que no se había equivocado. Lin estaba allí.

"_Esta vez, no pienso dejarte ir" _pensó el hombre con determinación.

* * *

Dentro del campamento que antecedía al campo de batalla, Lin y Shanks compartían una abundante merienda. Yasopp, Lucky y Ben habían ido a sentarse en las gradas. Los otros guerreros que se hallaban allí los observaban con una mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Delicioso!- exclamó Lin cuando acabó de comer-. Que emocionante… ¡hace tiempo que no luchaba en un torneo!

Shanks la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Habías luchado antes en torneos?

Ella asintió. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que un atisbo de inquietud había ensombrecido fugazmente la mirada de la joven. ¿O tal vez lo había imaginado?

-En la Marina hacen torneos a veces- le explicó ella después de una pausa-. Pueden luchar todos menos los almirantes y vice-almirantes. A veces son torneos importantes, porque los finalistas siempre son ascendidos. Es como una especie de competición por el ascenso y la reputación.

-Ya veo.

Shanks sonrió mientras recordaba lo sucedido momentos antes…

**Flashback**

_Los cinco contemplaban impresionados la capital de Baltigo. Era, sin duda, una ciudad muy bien abastecida y cuidada hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Lo que más les sorprendió, sin embargo, es que absolutamente todos, incluyendo a niños y ancianos, llevaban armas. Y tampoco vieron a nadie en mala condición física. Realmente se trataba de una nación guerrera._

_-Por cierto, me llamo Saira- les dijo la mujer de la ceja curvada con una sonrisa-. Y formo parte del clan Téndreval._

_-¿Clan?- repitió Ben Beckman._

_El hombre moreno que iba junto a Saira explicó:_

_-En Baltigo, todos pertenecemos a algún clan. Hay clanes que se especializan en ciertos estilos de batalla. Yo pertenezco al clan Drayar, y luchamos con lanzas._

_-¿Y cómo luchan ustedes?- le preguntó Yasopp a Saira._

_-Nos entrenamos en las artes del Star Gladiator, es decir, luchamos solo con los pies._

_-¡Guay!- dijo Lin, impresionada-. ¡Ya veo! Esa patada que esquivé de ti…, si no la hubiera evadido, me habría hecho bastante daño._

_Saira simplemente sonrió._

_-Por cierto- dijo Shanks, observando a la multitud de gente que hacía fila ante un enorme coliseo de arquitectura exquisita-. ¿Qué está pasando allí? ¿Hay una especie de competición o algo?_

_Lin también se interesó._

_-¡Wow, un torneo!_

_-Algo por el estilo- dijo Saira-. Una vez al mes, la capital de Baltigo celebra un torneo de luchas entre miembros de clanes. Quien gana, recibe reconocimiento y honor. El mayor premio al que puede aspirar uno de nosotros._

_-¿Y los extranjeros podemos participar también?- le preguntó Lin con un entusiasmo creciente-. ¿Podría yo…?_

_Shanks se echó a reír._

_-¡Lin, por supuesto que no puedes!_

_-Bueno… no hay una regla que impida a un extranjero competir- dijo repentinamente Saira, sorprendiendo a los piratas y haciendo que Lin soltara una exclamación de alegría._

_-¡Entonces voy a participar!_

_-Pero las inscripciones ya acabaron ¿no?- dijo uno de los guerreros._

_Saira sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Creo que se puede hacer una excepción. Sería muy interesante._

_-¡Bien!- dijo Lin apretando los puños, emocionada-. ¡Shanks, chicos! ¿Ustedes se inscribirán también?_

_El pelirrojo acomodó su sombrero de paja._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Yo paso- dijo Ben, riendo entre dientes._

_-¡Nosotros les daremos ánimos!- añadieron Yasopp y Lucky a coro. Shanks los miró frunciendo el ceño._

_-Vaya grupo de cobardes- masculló mientras Lin reía._

**Fin del Flashback **

Shanks flexionó los brazos y observó, embelesado, como Lin se trenzaba el cabello. Una trenza que le llegaba a los tobillos y que le hacía lucir muy bien. Shanks reparó entonces, por primera vez desde que la conocía, en un tatuaje con forma de triángulo invertido en la nuca de ella. Como Lin siempre llevaba su cabello suelto, era lógico que no lo hubiera visto antes. Shanks se rascó la barbilla. No sabía que ella fuera el tipo de mujer a quien le gustara usar tatuajes. La joven entonces se quitó el chaleco largo de mangas cortas que solía anudar con una haramaki en su cintura, quedando solo con su peto verde, los shorts de jeans y sus botas negras.

Shanks tuvo que apartar inmediatamente la vista de sus senos.

-Lin… ¿qué haces?

-No quiero arruinar mi chaleco- contestó ella simplemente.

-No sabía que te preocuparas de esas cosas.

-Es por esto- dijo Lin, sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco una fruta del diablo. Shanks abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¿Traías una fruta del diablo en tu bolsillo de forma tan campante? ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?- Shanks se pasó la mano por la nuca-. ¿Por qué no te la has comido?

-No pienso comerla, si lo hago no podría nadar. Además es mi amuleto de la buena suerte- dijo ella con un tono infantil-. Me la encontré hace años… ¡Y no te la daré, si eso es lo que quieres!

-¡No la quiero!- replicó Shanks con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer de cabello cano se acercó a ellos.

-Se ha decidido que será una lucha de parejas- les dijo con seriedad-. Así que lucharán ustedes dos contra dos de los generales de nuestra nación. Es un gran honor. Los generales raramente luchan en los torneos. Pero como ustedes no pertenecen a ningún clan, esta será una lucha especial.

Shanks sonrió, confiado.

-No nos contendremos.

La mujer asintió.

-Es su turno.

* * *

En las gradas, Dragón aguardaba con ligera impaciencia y los brazos cruzados. Ya habían acabado las luchas entre clanes y ahora el animador anunciaba una batalla "especial" para avivar el espectáculo.

-¡Será una lucha de parejas…!- gritó-. ¡… entre los generales de nuestro ejército, Ivanna Roronoa y Dáric Téndreval, contra el pirata Shanks y la ex vicealmirante de la marina, Lin D. Read!

El público pasó del abrupto silencio a un estallido de ovaciones y gritos, enardecidos de emoción. Dragón observó entonces como los cuatro participantes subían al campo de batalla y el pecho le dio un vuelco cuando observó a Lin.

La joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía confiada de sí misma. Junto a ella, el pirata pelirrojo le decía algo que arrancó una carcajada de sus labios. Dragón recordó que aquel muchacho llamado Shanks había estado con los piratas de Roger y que Lin había perdido su ojo izquierdo para salvarle la vida.

-Interesante- murmuró Dragón, y se acomodó para observar la pelea. Aun así, no podía apartar los ojos de Lin.

* * *

-Pueden usar cualquiera de esas armas- les dijo el juez de batalla acercándose a Lin y Shanks después de que el animador del torneo anunciara su encuentro. Los dos miraron hacia donde le juez señalaba. En el suelo, apoyadas contra la muralla que precedía al coliseo, había un montón de armas de toda clase; espadas grandes y pequeñas, hachas de distintos tamaños, lanzas, mazos, cadenas, cuchillos, látigos, alabardas y algunas armas que en su vida habían visto.

Shanks palmeó su propia espada, diciendo:

-Yo usaré solo la mía.

Lin, sin embargo, estaba fascinada con la colección de armas.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedo usar la que quiera?

El juez asintió.

-Y puedes ir cambiando de arma cuando te plazca mientras estés luchando.

-Entonces… mmm… voy a usar… ¡esta espada!- y cogió una larga espada curvada en la punta.

Shanks la miraba extrañado.

-¿No vas a usar ese tridente tuyo?

-Nop. Quiero estrenar estas armas. Será divertido.

-¿Sabes usarlas?

Lin asintió.

-La mayoría. En realidad, he crecido aprendiendo el uso de más de veinte armas distintas.

Shanks la miró boquiabierto.

En ese momento, la mujer de cabello verde miró a Lin y la desafió:

-Yo lucharé contra ti.

Lin asintió.

-Bien.

-Tú te enfrentarás conmigo, pirata- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Shanks-. No me importa qué tipo de estilo uses; no perderé. Mucho menos contra un espadachín- y dijo eso último con cierto tono mordaz. La mujer de cabello verde le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué tipo de tono es ese, bastardo?

-Mujer monstruo.

-¡Afeminado!

-¡Cabeza de hierba!

Lin se echó a reír mientras Shanks enarcaba una ceja. ¿Iban a pelear entre ellos o contra ellos? Entonces, mientras la pareja de generales seguía discutiendo, el juez hizo un gesto con la mano para dar inicio al duelo y Lin no decidió perder ni un segundo de tiempo.

Ivanna reaccionó en el momento justo, desviando la estocada de Lin con la funda de una de sus dos espadas antes de desenvainar la otra y hacer un movimiento ofensivo. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a incrementar su velocidad y el público rugió de entusiasmo.

Shanks, por otra parte, había esquivado una patada de Dáric y desenfundado su propia espada, dirigiendo tres estocadas hacia el pecho del rubio. Este, sin embargo, sonrió y desapareció para reaparecer tras el pelirrojo, dándole una feroz patada que lo hizo volar dando un grito de dolor.

"Mierda…" pensó Shanks mientras se incorporaba y volvía a esquivar otro ataque"…es rápido y sus patadas son anormalmente fuertes"

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, concentró su haki y atacó. Esta vez, lo hizo endureciendo los músculos de su torso y los de su brazo. Luego dobló el cuello hacia atrás para evadir una patada dirigida a su mentón, y usando ambas manos, dirigió la espada hacia su oponente haciendo un giro hacia arriba, como si usara una caña de pescar.

El rubio exclamó de dolor cuando sintió el filo de la espada cortando su muslo y parte de su brazo. Lo que le impresionó, sin embargo, fue la potencia con que iba dirigido ese ataque. Era como si el pirata pelirrojo hubiera usado sus propios puños para cortarlo. Una cosa rara en un espadachín, quienes solían valerse de su destreza y agilidad más que de su fuerza bruta.

"La fuerza de este tipo no es normal" pensó Dáric, entusiasmado "Es como la gente de mi clan…, solo que él canaliza su fuerza en sus brazos y no en sus piernas. ¡Interesante!"

El rubio dio un grito de sorpresa y se apartó justo a tiempo cuando Lin e Ivanna cayeron en el lugar en donde antes se encontraba él. Entonces vio como la morena dejaba caer su espada al suelo.

Ambas jóvenes jadeaban.

Ivanna miró a Lin alzando una ceja cuando la vio tirar el arma al suelo.

-¿Sueltas tu espada? ¿Acaso te rindes?

-No. Pero me he aburrido de ella.

Ivanna entornó los ojos. A continuación, Lin se acercó hacia la colección de armas y cogió un hacha.

-Mi estilo de batalla es una mezcla de todo.

Ivanna se burló:

-Entonces significa que no eres la mejor en nada.

-Tienes razón- rió Lin, irritando a la otra mujer-. Pero he aprendido que quienes solo se fían de una habilidad en especial luego tienen una gran desventaja ante ciertos rivales. La arrogancia les ciega.

Ivanna apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hay determinados usuarios de las frutas contra los que un espadachín, por ejemplo, no tiene ninguna oportunidad- Lin alzó su hacha-. Pero la principal debilidad de un espadachín es otra. Y yo ya la conozco. Esa es mi ventaja y por eso voy a ganarte.

-¡Cierra la boca!

Ivanna se puso en posición, alzando ambas espadas en cruz, y luego lanzó una ráfaga cortante que destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies. Lin saltó hacia atrás, pero numerosos cortes comenzaron a desgarrar su piel, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Sin embargo, no se dejó abatir.

En el otro extremo del campo, Shanks y Dáric habían tomado una pausa, respirando entrecortadamente. Luego volvieron a atacarse; patada tras patada; una estocada tras otra. Shanks y el rubio se bloqueaban mutuamente, sin dar tregua. Una patada envió al pelirrojo volando, sin aliento. Dáric saltó para darle entonces el golpe final, pero Shanks se apresuró a hundir su puño izquierdo en el estómago del otro.

-¿C-cómo?- jadeó el rubio.

El pelirrojo alzó su espada, pero Daric apretó los dientes y se impulsó hacia atrás con la fuerza de sus pies, aterrizando a varios metros de él.

-Eso fue sucio…

-¿Sucio?- sonrió Shanks-. Olvidas que luchas contra un pirata. Lamentablemente, no tengo el sentido del honor de los guerreros de este país- el pelirrojo extendió su espada y su puño-. Si tengo que ganar, lo haré usando cualquier método que conozca.

Dáric sonrió.

-Ya veo…, aunque no es por incordiarte, pero esa mujer, Lin, me parece que está teniendo dificultades. Fue un error de su parte soltar la espada frente a Ivanna.

Shanks miró de soslayo la batalla de Lin.

Tal como había dicho, su amiga no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Si bien su agilidad le daba mucha ventaja, la otra mujer era realmente hábil con la espada, y tan rápida como ella. Hilos de sangre corrían por las piernas, los brazos y la frente de Lin.

Ivanna desapareció de pronto. Lin se puso en guardia. Era la oponente más rápida con quien se había enfrentado nunca, lo cual era decir mucho. Lin estaba consciente de su propia agilidad, y que alguien pudiera evadirla y atacarla de esa forma, anticipando incluso su haki observación, resultaba preocupante.

Sin embargo, aun tenía un as bajo la manga. Lin sonrió. Ella nunca perdía contra los espadachines.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó a sus espaldas la voz de Ivanna, pero Lin ya había sentido su presencia. La morena saltó, hizo girar su cuello y le dio a la otra una patada bajo el mentón. De pronto sintió el filo de las espadas rozando su garganta. Mierda. Unos centímetros más, y habría muerto degollada.

El público en las gradas no dejaba de gritar, animando a Ivanna. Claramente, era quien tenía la sartén por el mango. Apenas había recibido algunos rasguños y no parecía demasiado cansada. Lin, por otra parte, aún tenía dificultades para pillarla por sorpresa.

Fue entonces cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lin sonrió, maliciosa, y lanzó el hacha hacia Ivanna con todas sus fuerzas. La espadachina saltó, riendo, mientras el pesado filo del hacha destrozaba el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Eso no servirá, Read!

Pero Lin ya estaba tras ella. La morena le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la espalda, enviando a Ivanna contra el suelo. La espadachina tosió sangre.

-Mierda…

Lin volvió golpearla, pero Ivanna ya había hecho su movimiento. Sus dos espadas se precipitaron sobre Lin y fue entonces cuando sintió un inesperado tirón.

-¡No…!

Todos en las grades se quedaron en shock.

En el preciso momento en que el filo de las espadas le rozaba, Lin había golpeado el rostro de Ivanna con su puño derecho para pillar a la otra por sorpresa y así poder llevar a cabo su plan de distracción. Entonces, sin que nadie supiera cómo, la morena había desaparecido mientras Ivanna caía de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el mentón.

Dáric estaba perplejo.

-¡Le… le ha quitado sus espadas!

Lin, detrás de Ivanna, sostenía con una mano las dos espadas de la mujer de cabello verde, sonriendo.

-¡Maldita seas!- masculló Ivanna, roja de vergüenza-. ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¡Tú… tú…!

-El honor es importante para un espadachín. Lo sé- dijo Lin, seria-. Pero cuando te enfrentas directamente a la muerte, cuando estás en una guerra, el honor no sirve de nada si no eres capaz de defenderte a ti misma. La mayoría de los espadachines que he conocido creen que sus espadas son parte de su cuerpo y que nunca las podrán perder, razón por la que despreocupan su defensa. Eres muy fuerte, pero desconoces tu propia debilidad y ese ha sido tu error. Solo cuando aprendemos nuestros puntos débiles es cuando superamos ese obstáculo- Lin sonrió entonces, tendiéndole las espadas:- "Conócete a ti mismo", es lo que el viejo Garp me enseñó. Puedes atacarme si quieres… pero no te quejes si vuelvo a arrebatártelas.

Ivanna Roronoa apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras el flequillo verde cubría sus ojos.

-No. He perdido. Ya no sigas humillándome más.

-En realidad, si no hubiera visto cual era tu debilidad, probablemente me habrías vencido- Lin le sonrió cálidamente-. Yo también aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo.

Dáric miró a Shanks y luego a Lin.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo el rubio, asombrado-. Con que se trata de eso. Tú eres igual de terca que ella ¿no?- Shanks lo miró y Dáric añadió:- aunque te quitara tu espada, seguirías usando los puños.

-Y aunque me quitaras un brazo…- puntualizó Shanks-… seguiría utilizando el otro. La idea es seguir luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Daric se echó a reír.

-¡Ok! ¡Me rindo yo también!

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo.

-Pero… ¡pero si aun no sé si puedo ganarte!

Daric se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces dejémoslo en un empate.

Shanks se pasó la mano por la nuca, resoplando.

-Sigo sin verle el sentido.

* * *

Los otros cinco generales aun estaban en shock. La mayoría del público en las gradas, de hecho, seguía sin saber realmente qué había pasado. ¿Ivanna había perdido? Pero… ¿se podría decir que Lin acababa de jugar sucio, no? ¿Y qué era eso de que Dáric Téndreval se rendía dejando su duelo en un simple empate?

Dragón, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Aunque no había podido escuchar las palabras de Lin, él fue el primero en comprender que la morena estaba enseñándole a Ivanna una lección invaluable.

Junto a él, Laxas, uno de sus generales y usuario de la fruta que le permitía convertirse en un hombre escorpión, comentó impresionado:

-Esa mujer me da algo de miedo. Su forma de luchar es inusual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió otro de los generales, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Era un hombre musculoso de cabeza rapada. Su nombre era Goltas y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Su especialidad era el haki armadura.

-¿No te diste cuenta, eh?- comentó la mujer de mediana edad que estaba sentada junto a él. Su nombre era Amalia Devon, una mujer experta en artes marciales. Tenía la piel pálida y una mirada aguda y calculadora-. Esa chica conoce muchos estilos de batalla. A juzgar por la facilidad con que cambia de arma, me atrevería a decir que tuvo muchos "maestros". O que fue sometida a diversas clases de entrenamientos.

Eso último llamó la atención de Dragón.

-¿Clases distintas de entrenamientos?

Amalia Devon asintió.

-Su haki no es excesivamente impresionante, aunque parece experta en _observación. _Es ágil también, pero no más que Ivanna. Lo verdaderamente interesante es como se adapta a los movimientos de su oponente. Pasa de un estilo de batalla a otro, y de forma constante, por lo que es casi imposible deducir como atacará- Devon sonrió-. La Marina ha perdido a un elemento muy valioso. Más que una pantera, esa chica parece un mono. Y los monos son los animales más impredecibles de la naturaleza.

Dragón frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras observaba como Lin y Shanks eran ovacionados finalmente por el público. A continuación se levantó, e ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus generales, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Entonces fue como si hiciera trampa?- se rió Lin, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Lo siento mucho. Pero es que esa chica me agrada.

Todos alzaron una ceja. Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza del juez.

-¿Si te agrada, por qué le has quitado sus espadas? Ese es un deshonor para cualquier espadachín.

Lin miró a Ivanna, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo con el rostro cubierto por el flequillo y los nudillos blancos.

-No se trataba de humillarla, pero si lo vieras desde mi punto de vista lo entenderías de otra forma. Pero si tengo que ser sincera, yo también me sentí como ella cuando Garp me lo enseñó a mí.

Una voz a sus espaldas dijo de pronto:

-En realidad, Lin, te estoy agradecido, ya que Ivanna está embarazada. No debería haber venido a luchar aquí en primer lugar.

Lin se volteó boquiabierta tras reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¡¿Kaito?!

Ivanna alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, pasando de una emoción a otra.

-¿Qué haces…?- farfulló la mujer, ruborizada- ¿Tú… como es que la conoces?

Kaito Roronoa, el viejo compañero marine de Lin, sonrió ampliamente. Seguía llevando la mitad de la cabeza rapada y _pearcings_ en la cara y las orejas.

-¡Maldita, sea Lin, nunca pensé que te vería otra….! ¡Waaah!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la morena había saltado para darle un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el rostro de Kaito pasara del bronceado al pálido y finalmente al violeta enfermizo. Fue un alivio cuando ella finalmente lo soltó.

-¡Kaito! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Entonces eras un guerrero de Baltigo? ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?

Kaito se frotó las costillas.

-Era… confidencial..., en realidad, solo entré a la Marina para espiarlos. Por aquel entonces fue cuando Dragón nos convenció de rebelarnos.

-Jajaja. Tiene sentido.

Ivanna los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Kaito la rodeó con un brazo de forma cariñosa.

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así… Lin solo quiso ayudarte…

-Déjame en paz- masculló la mujer apartándose de él y echándole a Lin una mirada glacial-. No te perdonaré esta humillación, Read. La próxima vez…- y extendió una de sus espadas en dirección a Lin con los dientes apretados-… juro que te venceré. ¡Lo juro por mi hijo!

Lin tragó saliva y miró su estómago.

-¿Entonces… en verdad estás embarazada?

Ivanna resopló.

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

Lin se horrorizó, sintiéndose culpable, y a continuación se arrodilló inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante. Todos la miraron perplejos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Shanks le dio un tirón para que se levantara, sonriendo débilmente.

-Oye, oye… tú no podías saberlo.

Pero Lin seguía auto incriminándose.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No podré dormir en paz esta noche! ¿Y si le he traumatizado al bebé? ¿Y si lo he deformado? ¡Ivanna-san, lo siento, lo siento!

-Cállate- masculló la mujer, algo avergonzada con aquel escándalo.

Kaito se echó a reír.

-Bueno, Lin, no subestimes a mi hijo. Seguro que será el más fuerte de nuestro clan. Solo debe haber sentido unas cosquillas. Pero de todas formas, gracias por no haberte excedido con mi Ivanna.

Lin se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡Soy de lo peor!

-No es así. Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Lin- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

La joven parpadeó, aturdida, y lentamente se dio la vuelta mientras una sonrisa que podría haber competido con el brillo del sol iba dibujándose en su rostro. Shanks observó al hombre a quien iba dirigida aquella sonrisa con una especie de mueca resignada.

-Dragón…

El hombre sonrió a Lin con la misma calidez que parecía reservada solo para ella.

-Estaba esperándote.

-Shihihihi…- ella se pasó la mano por el cabello, avergonzada. Shanks tragó saliva. ¿Lin acababa de avergonzarse?

Dragón avanzó hacia ella y extendió su mano. Lin notó nuevamente esa extraña y misteriosa presión en el pecho, la misma que había sentido cuando estaba en la tienda de Dragón antes de su batalla en Niem…

¿Pero qué significaba?

Ella inspiró hondo y cogió la mano que él le tendía. Luego, con una expresión de determinación, le dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

-Déjame cambiar este mundo contigo.

Dragón sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Solo junto a ti podría llevar a cabo ese sueño, Lin.

Todos observaron aquel intercambio de palabras en silencio, sin atreverse a romperlo. Parecía como si acabaran de ser testigos de un hecho único y tremendamente importante.

No se equivocaban.

Sin embargo, Shanks fue rápido en comprender que había perdido su oportunidad. No era tan ingenuo como para aferrarse a la negación. Conocía a las mujeres lo suficiente como para saber cuando alguien les había seducido el alma, y aunque Lin no era como ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido –ni la habría jamás-, todo en ella, desde su mirada brillante hasta aquellos gestos imperceptibles que ni siquiera la joven notaba por sí misma, le indicaron a Shanks que Lin estaba perdidamente unida al destino de aquel hombre.

Pero también temió por ella.

Y es que Monkey D. Dragón y Read D. Lin eran, sin lugar a dudas, una combinación tremendamente peligrosa. El pelirrojo no podía predecir el futuro –en realidad no era más que un simple pirata enamorado de alguien inalcanzable- pero en aquellos momentos, mientras observaba a Lin sintiendo el dolor de haberla perdido para siempre, supo, con un terror súbdito en las entrañas, que la vida de ella estaría constantemente al borde del caos.

Su capitán había estado en lo cierto, después de todo. Y Shanks no era nadie para interponerse en el camino alguien y su destino.

* * *

Esa noche, antes del banquete, Lin fue presentada a los siete generales y a todo el ejército revolucionario de Baltigo, quienes le dieron una calurosa bienvenida a su grupo. Todos menos Ivanna Roronoa. Dáric, por otra parte, estaba fascinado con Lin.

-¡Joder! Definitivamente tengo que convertirme en tu fan número uno. ¡Eres la primera mujer que veo que usa un tenedor gigante como arma!

-¡Se llama tridente, idiota!- resopló Ivanna.

-¡Pues es mucho más guay que una espada!

-Cállate. No estoy de humor para tratar contigo.

Saira, a quien habían presentado como la líder de la guardia nacional, se acercó a Dáric y le reprochó:

-No deberías discutir con ella. ¿No ves que está esperando un bebé? Eres un cerdo perverso, hermano.

Lin abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Woa! ¿Son hermanos? Pero tú no tienes la ceja curvada…

Daric se rió.

-Porque Saira lo heredó de nuestro padre. Y su hijo también ha nacido con la ceja maldita esa. Pobre criatura…

Seira le dio una patada en la entrepierna y Dáric se desplomó en el suelo instantáneamente, gimiendo. Lin se echó a reír.

-A mí la ceja curvada me parece linda… ¿entonces tu hijo también la tiene? ¡Cool! ¿Y da patadas fuertes, como ustedes? ¿Cómo se llama?

Saira sonrió a Lin.

-Aun no puede luchar porque solo tiene un mes de vida, pero supongo que será un pateador fuerte en el futuro, ya que cuando estaba en mi vientre me daba unos golpes bastante duros.

Dáric, que se incorporaba con la frente cubierta de sudor, masculló:

-Mi sobrino… le pateará el trasero a todos los Roronoa… especialmente al hijo de esa mujer. ¡Me encargaré de que Sanji lo supere a toda costa!

Lin parpadeó.

-¿Sanji?

-Así llamamos a mi hijo- explicó Saira con orgullo-. Es una combinación entre mi nombre y el de mi esposo, Senji.

Lin miró a hacia todos lados, estirando el cuello y frunciendo el ceño. Dragón, que se estaba acercando a ellos, le preguntó:

-¿Buscas a tu amigo?

-Sí…, estaba aquí hace unos momentos…

-Ha bajado a beber con sus compañeros - explicó Dáric-. Me dijo que no te preocuparas por él.

Lin asintió, más tranquila, y sonrió a Dragón. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos y me lo presentas?

-¡Sí, es una gran idea!- exclamó Lin, y cogiendo a Dragón de la muñeca como si se tratase de un muchacho, se precipitó escaleras abajo.

Saira y su hermano sonrieron, divertidos.

-Nunca imaginé que la temible Lin D. Read se comportara de forma tan infantil. Pero es bueno ver a Dragón-sama tan contento ¿no?

Dáric asintió con entusiasmo:

-Hacen un duo excelente.

* * *

En la planta baja del edificio se hallaba la taberna y un amplio balcón que daba los patios traseros, donde había termas en la que se bañaban hermosas mujeres, además músicos y lugares especiales para dar rienda al vicio y al juego. En Baltigo, la diversión era una especie de arte, y desde que habían recuperado su libertad gracias a Dragón, no desperdiciaban ni un solo momento para pasarla en grande.

Su filosofía, después de todo, era la de todo guerrero que está preparado para morir: "_Aprovecha el presente; puede no haber un mañana"_

Así que los piratas estaban realmente fascinados. Lucky se había puesto a comer carne sin parar. Yasopp cantaba desafinados estribillos junto a unas guapas bailarinas y músicos borrachos. Ben Beckman, por otra parte, ganaba una apuesta tras otra jugando al póker al tiempo que mantenía un ojo provisorio en su capitán. El único que, sorprendentemente –y dada la personalidad eufórica y a menudo lujuriosa del pelirrojo- no parecía estarse divirtiendo.

Con la mitad del cuerpo desplomado sobre la barra de la taberna, Shanks murmuraba incoherencias por lo bajo. Incoherencias en la que el nombre de Lin iba repitiéndose con bastante frecuencia.

El tabernero miró a Shanks con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Oye, pirata… ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir bebiendo? Si te desplomas aquí, te advierto que allí te quedarás hasta que recuperes la consciencia.

-Nomeimporta- masculló Shanks de corrido-. Además… yo soy muy resistente al sake ¿sabes, eh, tabernero?

-Todo lo que has hecho es beber vino.

-Loquesea.

-Bueno, pareces estar pasando un mal momento- se rió el tabernero mientras le servía una jarra de ron a una guapa guerrera rubia-. Puedes desahogarte conmigo, pirata.

-Mi nombre… es Shanks…(hic)… Shanks.

-Ok, Shanks.

Algo más animado, el pelirrojo se incorporó y dio rienda suelta a su lengua:

-Resulta que me he enamorado, tabernero… sí, sí… (hic)… yo me enamoré, maldita sea mi suerte… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir, no?

-Ajá. Una mujer te robó el corazón- sonrió el tabernero apoyándose en un brazo y mirando al otro con interés-. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿La dama te rechazó?

Shanks se echó a reír de forma escandalosa.

-¡Yahhajaja.. hic… hahaja! ¿Rechazarme? ¡Ella… ella ni siquiera sabría cómo hacer eso!

-Bueno, no te entiendo…

-Es algo tonta ¿sabes?..., torpe, glotona, egoísta... y la mayoría del tiempo no tiene noción de la realidad… tal como una niña pequeña…

El tabernero se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Esa no es la descripción que usualmente un enamorado haría.

Shanks asintió, aunque más bien parecía un tambaleo.

-Pero… es la más maravillosa (hic)… la más maravillosa chica de este puto mundo de mierda…- el pelirrojo sonrió, asintiendo para sí-… y yo daría la vida por ella ¿me escuchas, tabernero?... aunque ella esté con ese tipo que parece un vampiro y yo esté haciendo el ridículo aquí…- Shanks golpeó de pronto la mesa con el puño, partiéndola en dos y sobresaltando a los bebedores-. ¡Yo amo a esa mujer! ¡Y quiero… (hic)… que lo escuche todo el mundo!

Ben Beckman, que había estado observando a su capitán de soslayo, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó:

-Oh, no…

Shanks sonrió con una mueca torcida, se paró arriba de una de las mesas y alzó su jarra de vino de forma imprecisa, chorreando y haciendo que un poco del licor cayera sobre su pechera.

-¡Amigos míos… gente… idiotas… todos, por favor, escúchenme!

Lucky se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ahh, el capitán dirá una estupidez!

Todos los guerreros y baltigoneses miraron a Shanks con interés. Ben Beckman murmuró una maldición entre dientes y se apresuró a coger a Shanks de la manga, pero este se soltó de su agarre con facilidad y prosiguió, repentinamente eufórico:

-¡Hay una mujer a la que amo!...jeje…y aunque ella nunca va a quererme de la misma forma… yo voy a brindar por ella ante ustedes… sí, sí... eso haré...

Hubo una ovación general y varias manos con jarras de licor alzadas.

-¡Así se habla!

-¡Eso es ser un hombre!

-¡No te des por vencido, pirata!

Yasopp se apresuró a ir donde su capitán, agarrándolo con fuerza de la pierna para que se bajara de la mesa, pero Shanks lo pateó en la nariz.

-¡Shanks, maldito bastardo…!

-¡Voy a hacer un brindis esta (hic)… noche… por la chica más hermosa, la más graciosa y fuerte…, aunque ella está enamorada de otro y solo me ve como amigo!

Varios hicieron gestos de condolencia, algunos sacudieron la cabeza y un grupo de mujeres borrachas se puso a sollozar. Lucky y Yasopp volvieron a forcejear con Shanks, pero el pelirrojo era incluso más fuerte cuando estaba ebrio. El resto del licor de la jarra de Shanks cayó sobre la cara de Ben Beckman, quien suspiró hondamente.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer, si se puede saber?- le preguntó uno de los guerreros. Otros lo apoyaron.

-¡Sí, queremos saber!

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre…!- masculló Yasopp.

Shanks hizo caso omiso y esbozó una sonrisa estúpida. Justo en ese momento, la chica en cuestión apareció en el lugar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahí está…! - Shanks alzó la mano para apuntar a Lin, pero Ben Beckman fue más rápido, y con la culata de su rifle lo hizo caer al suelo. La mano de Shanks, sin embargo, seguía apuntando. Todos miraron en la dirección del dedo.

-¡Waah! ¿Ivanna?

La mujer de cabello verde, que había estado observando el espectáculo desde una mesa, se dio cuenta de que el dedo del pirata había pasado a apuntarla a ella. La espadachina se apresuró a levantarse y gritó:

-¡A mí no me miren, idiotas! ¡No es más que un borracho patético!

Lin, que había visto la estruendosa caída de Shanks, se echó a reír mientras se dirigía a él seguida por Dragón, quien frunció el ceño, inclinándose.

-¿Está bien?

Yasopp suspiró.

-Se pasó con las copas…

-Eso estuvo cerca- murmuró Lucky secándose el sudor de la frente.

Ben Beckman sostuvo el brazo de un semi-inconsciente Shanks alrededor de su cuello, dándole una sonrisa amistosa antes de decirle a Lin y Dragón:

-Será mejor que lo saque de aquí.

-¡Yo lo llevo!- dijo Lin de pronto, y cogiendo a Shanks con soltura, se echó a reír-. Ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo borracho.

Dragón le dijo a Lin:

-Hay cuartos disponibles en el segundo piso, en los pasillos de la derecha.

Ella asintió.

-¡Okay!

Y sin dar tiempo a los amigos de Shanks para decir algo, ella se llevó al pelirrojo a rastras mientras todos los que habían observado la escena se rascaban la cabeza, confundidos.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Lin había logrado dar con una de las habitaciones libres que Dragón le indicó. Shanks murmuraba de forma ininteligible, apoyado torpemente contra su pecho mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia la cama. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo correctamente tumbado, Lin lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres el más borracho de los borrachos ¿sabes?

Shanks parpadeó, enfocándola, y luego sonrió ampliamente. Antes de que Lin pudiera reaccionar, Shanks la rodeó con sus brazos tonificados y apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de ella, justo sobre su corazón.

Lin parpadeó.

-¿Tienes frío, Shanks?

-No…

La joven se echó a reír cuando la nariz de él aspiró cerca de su cuello.

-¡Shihihi… hace cosquillas!

-Lin…

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, preguntándole con amabilidad:

-¿Qué pasa? No te traeré más licor, si es eso lo que quieres. ¿O te sientes mal?

-No… no… ya estoy mejor. Se me pasa pronto.

-Que bueno.

Shanks cerró los ojos, suspiró, y luego se separó de Lin colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. La mirada de él pasó de la tristeza a la ternura.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta, verdad?

Lin lo miró sin entender.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Ese hombre te ama…, Monkey D. Dragón.

Lin tragó saliva y notó una extraña sensación en el rostro que la puso algo incómoda. Qué raro. Era como si alguien le hubiera aumentado la temperatura. Shanks rió entre dientes al ver como las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaban.

Lin se llevó ambas manos a la cara y exclamó:

-¡Creo que me voy a enfermar! ¡Mi cara se siente caliente! ¿Tendré fiebre? ¿Algo que comí…? No, no puede ser… solo me comí tres pasteles y una canasta de sandías…

Shanks se pasó la mano por la cara, riendo con cierta frustración.

-No estás enferma, Lin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella frunció el ceño- Tú no eres doctor.

-No necesito un doctor para saberlo- repuso Shanks empezando a perder la paciencia. Entonces agarró con fuerza a Lin de los brazos y la sacudió, tumbándola contra el suelo antes de clavarle una mirada intensa, mezcla de rabia y amor-. Estás así porque pronuncié su nombre. Y tú también lo amas, aunque no te das cuenta. Eres densa, ¿lo sabías?

Lin inspiró hondo.

-¿Cómo sabes… cuando amas a esa persona? ¿Es lo mismo que querer?

-No- respondió Shanks, aún sujetándola contra el piso y mirándola fijamente. Maldita sea. Era tan hermosa, tumbada bajo él mientras la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana se derramaba sobre ella-. Tú puedes querer a un amigo o un nakama…, pero el amor es un sentimiento distinto. El amor es…

-¿… es como necesitar desesperadamente... estar junto a alguien?

La definición de Lin sorprendió a Shanks.

Él asintió.

-Sí.

-Oh...

-El amor hace que se te ponga la cara caliente y por eso sientes sensaciones raras en el estómago.

-Entonces sí es como una enfermedad ¿no?- murmuró Lin asombrada.

-Podría decirse que sí.

Lin tragó saliva, añadiendo:

-El amor es… algo misterioso. Pero…- Lin sonrió entonces, y fue una sonrisa cálida que conmovió al pelirrojo-… si es así, entonces yo amo a Dragón. Aunque no sé bien como…- ella volvió a ruborizarse-… no sé… como se demuestra.

Shanks se echó a reír. Lin frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

El rostro de Lin se iluminó.

-¿En verdad? ¿Tú también te has enamorado?

Shanks sintió como si alguien le clavara un puñal en el pecho, pero no lo demostró.

-Sí…

-¡Entonces enséñame! ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Cuando estés a solas con él, debes hacer esto.

Lin sintió los labios de Shanks rozando los suyos, pero antes de que ella pudiera entreabrirlos, el murmuró con voz ronca:

-Una vez que lo hagas, él sabrá como continuar.

-Shanks… ¿por qué estás temblando…? ¡Woah!

El pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de ella, dándole la espalda. Lin dio unos pasos hacia él y murmuró:

-Gracias.

-Lin… te quiero.

Ella parpadeó unos momentos y luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa, recordando la definición que él le había dado antes.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Shanks! ¡Shihihihi!

Una vez que Lin salió de la habitación, cerrando descuidadamente la puerta a sus espaldas, Shanks se permitió liberar su aliento contenido. Luego llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, y sentándose en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa débil, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

Solo por esta vez, se dijo. Y solo para él.

* * *

**Bueno, quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

**-Actualmente, Dragón es un poco más fuerte que Lin. Pronto iré mostrando más del estilo de lucha real de Dragón, así que paciencia. Lin tampoco puede ganarle a Akainu. Él es más poderoso que ella.**

**-En el próximo capítulo empieza el drama, las conspiraciones del gobierno y el pasado de Lin (os prometo que será muy interesante)**

**-¿Qué cuanto falta para el nacimiento de Luffy? Pues paciencia :3 **

**-En el próximo capítulo tendrán la explicación sobre por qué Lin maneja diversos estilos de lucha.**

**-Y sí: Sanji es 4 meses mayor que Zoro. Jojojo. ¿Quién lo diría?**

**Ahora, a responder los comentarios:**

**katiitha**: gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste la historia =)

**RaspBerry Orchi**d: veo que te gusta Fairy Tail *O* Yo en el futuro pienso escribir fanfics de esa genial historia. Sobre tu comentario, muchas gracias! Es bueno saber que Lin se siente como un personaje real. Creo que tambié influye su parecido con Luffy. Lo del ejercito revolucionario... creo que Oda está guardando lo jugoso para mas adelante. Aun queda muucho One Piece todavía, por fortuna.

**Nalu y SasuSaku**: ¿Nalu de NatsuxLucy o de NamixLuffy XD? Gracias por tu comentario. Que bien que se vea la relación entre el fanfic y el One Piece original. Bueno, es que también quiero que de esa impresión, jeje. Dragón no es de los que se ponen celosos, pero sí irá mostrando de ahora en adelante mucha más pasión. Y cuando le toquen a su Lin... ¡lloverá sangre! muajaja. A mi tampoco me gustó la muerte de ace u.u Pero era necesaria para que Luffy madurara.

**Yume no Kaze:** Hola, gracias por comentar =) ¿Te gustaron las clases de seducción? Lin tuvo una buena maestra xD Sobre el pasado de Lin sabrás en el capítulo que viene! Y bueno, ya ves que desde ahora empieza oficialmente la relación entre Lin y Dragón, con todos sus pros, contras y futuros dramas. Efectivamente, quiero que todo parezca como "destinado". One Piece es una historia donde se juega mucho con eso. Sobre como llegará Zoro al East Blue, bueno... no puedo adelantarte nada aún_ Gracias a ti por leer :3

**Naghi-tan**: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiéndola. Justamente, la idea es narrarla de forma que todo vaya conectando y tenga sentido, para que sea interesante. Sobre si Luffy conocerá a su madre, bueno... no quiero adelantar nada... T_T ¿Asi que te ha gustado ver a un shanks enamorado? Jojo, a mi también xD Creo que le da aliño a la historia, además de justificar su cariño casi paternal por Luffy. ¿Asi que escribes fics de Naruto? Bueno, confieso que Naruto nunca lo he visto ni leído con atención... xD Algún día lo haré. Gracias por comentar! =D Espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Laugerid:** Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Juvia. **: hola! me alegra saber que te gusta! =D No te preocupes, que no pienso abandonarla. Además, ya tengo toda la historia armada en mi cabeza xD A mi también me da pena shanks u.u Pero bueno, así es el amor XD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bella Scullw:** Hola! Me alegra que te gusten ambos fanfics *O* Eso es genial para mi. Gracias! Lo de la atraccion de Lin por Shanks efectivamente ya lo habia insinuado en su anterior encuentro, lastima que su amor no es correspondido. Sobre la personalidad de Lin, quería que fuera justamente una chica alegre y algo torpe, pero con fuertes ideales, como Luffy. Es bueno ver lo mucho que Lin-siendo un invento mio- ha logrado conectar con los lectores :3 Su pasado, efectivamente, es determinante para la trama, para todo lo que viene. Sé que te gustará O_O Ahora ya ves sobre los lazos familiares entre Dáric y Sanji, jojojo, pero sobre por que ambos acaban con distintos cuidadores... pues eso no puedo decirlo aun. Ahora empezarás a ver una faceta más apasionada de Dragón! Un saludo! =D

**raquel**: Hola! Que genial que te guste la historia, gracia a ti por leerla ^^ Espero que el encuentro entre Lin y Dragón te haya gustado. Sé que no fue precisamente romantico, pero estamos en One Piece... ¡aca las cosas van de a poco! jajaja. Un abrazo!

**natsuko uchiha:** Wow, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Fue verdaderamente agradable de leer ^^ Me alegra haber logrado que la escena de la despedida de Lin en la marina fuera emocionante T.T Era mi idea. Y sí, yo odio a Akainu con desesperacion también.

Ahora ya han quedado resultas tus dudas sobre quienes son los padres de Zoro y quien es Dáric en la vida del pequeño Sanji =) Shanks a mí también me dio pena. Lloré con él en mi interior mientras escribía la última escena. Me sorprende como le has dado al clavo en casi todo D: Efectivamente, Shanks tuvo que darle el empujón a Lin para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, y efectivamente, Shanks no le demostró claramente que la ama. Prefiere dejarla ir. Es un buen hombre ¿eh? T_T Lin sabe que él la quiere, pero como amiga. Así que sí, ella nunca sabrá lo mucho que él la ama realmente. Ambas somos unas cursis entonces, jajajaja xD

Sobre el encuentro de Lin con Dragón, espero que te haya gustado. No lo hice cursi. Lin no se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado porque no pega con ella. Ni con Dragón. Aunque te prometo que ahora la relación de ambos empieza oficialmente! =O

¡Gracias por comentar!

**Akiko Natssume:** Hola! =D Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^ Shanks enamorado es adorable y triste a la vez u.u Sobre la madre de Zoro, pues irá teniendo su parte de protagonismo, jeje. Ahora ya sabes que Daric no es el padre de Sanji, sino un irresponsable tío xD Un abrazo!

**_¡Hasta la próxima actualización ^^!_**


	9. El pasado de Lin

**Hola! He tardado un poquito, pero es que ha sido un capítulo algo complejo de escribir y, la verdad, no sé si me gusta del todo. Pero dejaré que juzguen ustedes.**

**Por cierto, quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre este fanfic:**

**-Lo primero, es que esta historia no durará más de 16 o 17 capítulos. De hecho, después de la saga de Lin y Lemuria, se viene una saga fundamental que surge a raíz de la destrucción de Ohara y en la que ya aparecerá un Luffy en versión "baby".**

**¡Los comentarios, como siempre, son respondidos al término del capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

**9**

**La pasado de Lin**

-¿One… Piece?- repitió Lin, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Dragón para echarle un vistazo al periódico de aquella mañana. Ambos estaban solos en la habitación de Dragón. Aunque más que una simple habitación, aquella se trataba de una estancia completa, con su propia biblioteca personal, baño y salón.

-Los rumores empezaron a extender como la pólvora- dijo Dragón-. One Piece es el nombre que le han dado al tesoro escondido de Roger. Me pregunto quién habrá difundido esto…, lo más probable es que fuera alguien de la tripulación de Roger. ¿El rey oscuro, Rayleigh, quizás?- Dragón frunció el ceño-. Es intrigante…

-¿Por qué lo llaman One Piece?

Dragón suspiró.

-No tengo la menor idea.

Lin sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si se tratase de un perrito. Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca del hombre.

-¡Seguro que tú lo averiguarás! ¡Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco!

Dragón se echó a reír. Lin se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Creo que me sobrevaloras demasiado, pequeña.

Lin hizo un mohín.

-¡No me llames así! ¡No soy pequeña!

Dragón se levantó y colocó una mano en su cabeza, subiéndola hasta la suya, antes de comentar con cierto tono burlón.

-Eres definitivamente pequeña.

-¡Aaaghh! ¡Eso me hace enojar!- masculló ella, y agarró a Dragón por solapa de su chaqueta oscura-. ¡Podré ser pequeña, pero aun puedo patearte el culo!

Dragón volvió a reír, y pillando a Lin por sorpresa, abrazó a la joven suavemente contra su pecho. Ella farfulló algo ininteligible mientras notaba aquella calurosa e incómoda sensación en la cara. ¡Otra vez esa enfermedad misteriosa! Lin, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan bien al ser abrazada.

Ni siquiera con Anne o Rouge.

Lin cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el cuerpo cálido del hombre, y sonrió.

-Dragón…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tú me amas?

El hombre no pudo evitar tensarse de sorpresa ante aquella pregunta. Nunca había esperado que Lin le preguntara eso. Y con tanta soltura. Sin embargo, su respuesta era inevitable.

-Sí. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste?

Dragón rió entre dientes.

-Porque sabía que serías tú quien acabara buscándome. Y tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano abandonarías la Marina.

-Definitivamente eres demasiado inteligente- Lin se separó un poco de él, alzó los ojos para mirarlo y sonrió antes de decir:- Yo... yo también te amo- los ojos de Dragón se abrieron desorbitadamente-. No sabía qué era lo que sentía hasta que Shanks me lo explicó… pero ahora estoy segura- Lin tiró del cuello de la camisa de él hacia abajo con cierta brusquedad, clavándole una mirada de sentencia que le quitó al hombre la respiración-. Pase lo que pase, quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Vamos a cambiar este triste mundo juntos. Ese es mi mayor sueño ahora mismo.

A continuación, Lin juntó sus labios con los de él. Dragón nunca había estado más sorprendido en su vida. Pero mentiría si dijera que aquello no le hacía la persona más feliz de la tierra. Esa mujer era realmente impredecible, como el mismísimo océano. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el hombre sujetó la cara de Lin entre sus manos –ella aún seguía agarrada al cuello de su camisa- y profundizó el beso.

Lin apretó los ojos y se relajó, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiese. Se sentía repentinamente embriagada. ¡Eso era incluso mejor que comer dulces! Y mientras dejaba que Dragón la acariciara, ella fue consciente, por primera vez en su vida, de qué era lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de una mujer.

-Lin…- él dijo su nombre como si estuviera susurrando un secreto. Ella se conmovió-… tú eres…

Pero justo en aquel momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡AHH… esto… lo siento! ¡Yo en serio…, joder… no quería…!

Dragón y Lin se separaron mientras un muy avergonzado Dáric Téndreval los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio. Lo curioso es que no se había marchado. Lin parpadeó.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

Dragón, sin embargo, estaba un poco irritado por la interrupción.

-¿Qué pasa, Dáric?- suspiró finalmente.

El rubio contuvo una sonrisa maliciosa antes de tragar saliva y recuperar la compostura.

-Es que… ya tenemos listos los barcos para partir hacia Lemuria. Solo tiene que dar su aprobación.

Dragón asintió.

-Bien. Nos vamos mañana. Lin…- él se giró hacia la joven-… supongo que nos acompañarás.

Ella asintió en silencio. Parecía repentinamente descolocada y su rostro había adquirido un tono lívido. Dragón frunció el ceño. Luego miró a Dáric, que aun aguardaba junto a la puerta, y le dijo:

-Puedes informar a los demás. Y pregúntale a Ivanna si se siente en condiciones. Sería una lástima prescindir de ella, pero su embarazo es más importante.

Dáric hizo una mueca antes de asentir y marcharse cerrando la puerta. Dragón se dio cuenta de que Lin había caminado hacia el balcón, de espaldas hacia él. El hombre se sentó en su butaca y la miró desde allí.

-¿Qué pasa, Lin?

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza y luego se volteó para mirarlo.

-Que ingenua fui.

Dragón parpadeó, confundido, y entonces ella levantó su cabello hacia arriba antes de girar el cuello para enseñarle su nuca. El hombre abrió al máximo los ojos cuando vio el tatuaje del triángulo invertido.

-¡No me digas que…!

Lin se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Dragón apretó los puños.

¿Cómo habían podido…?

"_Perros miserables"_ pensó él con odio.

-Pero creí que…- Lin inspiró hondo-… creí que después de aquella huida todo habría acabado. ¡Soy tan idiota! ¿Cómo pude pensar…?- Lin cayó de rodillas y se cogió la frente con ambas manos, absolutamente desolada-. ¡Y todos estos años sin saberlo!

Dragón se arrodilló junto a ella y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

-No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres…

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir!- Lin lo miró con una intensidad absoluta-. Tenemos que salvarlos… ¡no puedo dejar que ellos sigan arruinando las vidas de los niños! ¡Ese sitio… es un infierno! ¡Estuve a punto de perder la razón allí!

El rostro de Dragón se ensombreció y una rabia ciega le quemó las venas y el alma. Sin embargo, ahora entendía todo. La razón por la que Lin era tan fuerte, por la que sabía tantos estilos de batalla… Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de masacrar a todos los que habían hecho sufrir a su Lin en aquel lugar. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que cambiar el pasado era inútil; solo se podía cambiar el futuro. Y él vivía para eso.

-Destruiremos ese lugar, Lin. Y sacaremos a todos los niños de allí. Lo juro por mi vida.

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Ahora que sabes quién soy… ¿no te sientes decepcionado?

Dragón la cogió por los hombros y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso.

Lin asintió, aliviada.

-Gracias.

* * *

Esa tarde, Lin y Dragón, junto a un séquito de guerreros, acompañaron a Shanks y su tripulación hasta la costa. El pelirrojo le había dicho que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Lin se había entristecido, pero entendió que él era un pirata y que su vida estaba en el mar.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Lin de todo corazón-. Me salvaste la vida y me trajiste hasta aquí. ¡Eres un gran amigo! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

Shanks se rió entre dientes y ambos se abrazaron.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Lin.

-¡Shihihihihi! Por cierto, sobre la fruta…- ella se llevó la mano a su bolsillo-… voy a regalártela…

Sin embargo, antes de que Lin alcanzara a sacarla, la mano de Shanks la retuvo.

-No. Tal vez alguien le dé un mejor uso que yo.

-¿Seguro que no necesitan más provisiones?- les preguntó Dragón de pronto, acercándose a ellos.

Lucky Roo dijo:

-¡Un saco más de carne estaría bien!

-No, no necesitamos nada más- repuso Shanks pasándose la mano por la nuca después de echarle a su amigo una mirada reprobatoria-. Pero les agradecemos por el oro y la comida.

Lin abrazaba a Yasopp y a Ben con fuerza, exclamando:

-¡Gracias por todo, chicos!

-¡Nos…. ahogamos…!- jadeó Yasopp.

Lin se rió y luego hizo lo mismo con Lucky. Mientras tanto, Shanks aprovechó para apartar un poco a Dragón y decirle con una expresión seria:

-Ella es muy preciada para mí. Si algo malo le ocurre…

-Lin es una mujer fuerte- le interrumpió Dragón-. Tienes que confiar en ella.

Shanks suspiró.

-Sé que es fuerte, pero… no siempre estará sonriendo ¿sabes? Por fuera se ve imbatible, pero en el fondo tiene un enorme dolor.

Dragón se dio cuenta de lo que Shanks quería decir y sintió una oleada de respeto por aquel hombre. Fue entonces cuando comprendió.

-Tú la quieres.

Shanks esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso no importa. No estamos hablando de mí.

Dragón asintió y luego decidió resolver una duda importante.

-Ese sombrero de paja ¿qué significa?

Shanks cogió su sombrero y lo sopesó un su mano con una sonrisa enigmática que intrigó al otro hombre.

-Eso me gustaría saber. Mi capitán no me dijo mucho.

-¿Sabes quién se lo dio a Roger?

-Ni idea- respondió Shanks-. Pero si tanto te interesa, señor historiador, te diré que…- Shanks le clavó una mirada ferviente-… este sombrero perteneció a un rey, hace millones de años.

Dragón se sobresaltó.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Es lo que mi capitán me dijo. No era bueno mintiendo, así que supongo que debemos creerle- Shanks sonrió-. Es también el vestigio de una vieja promesa. ¿Qué promesa, te preguntas? Ni idea. Tampoco sé qué tipo de rey sería aquel que usara un sombrero de paja en vez de una corona de oro, pero…- Shanks se rió-. Se supone que algún día llegará a las manos indicadas. Yo solo soy una especie de guardián, ya que prometí a mi capitán que encontraría a esa persona- Shanks miró el cielo con aire soñador-. Él me dijo… que yo lo sabría. Aunque sigo preguntándome a qué se refería con eso.

Dragón sonrió.

-Entonces estaré pendiente del destino de ese sombrero.

-¿De cuál sombrero?- le preguntó Lin, apareciendo repentinamente y sobresaltando a los hombres.

Shanks le enseñó la lengua.

-¿No te he dicho que hay cosas que una mujer no…?

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la oración, Ben Beckman hundió la culata de su rifle en el rostro de su capitán mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

-Idiota- murmuró, recordando la última vez que hizo un comentario parecido frente a Lin. Ben sonrió a la joven-. Me parece que se refiere a su sombrero de paja.

Lin asintió.

-¡Oh! Es un sombrero genial.

-Bueno…- Shanks se frotó el rostro-… nosotros ya nos vamos.

Lucky y Yasopp se sorbieron los mocos y las lágrimas mientras subían al barco. Cuando esté elevó su ancla y comenzó a alejarse de la costa, Lin les gritó con los brazos en alto:

-¡Conviértanse en los mejores! ¡Y no dejen que la Marina los atrape o me decepcionaré!

Shanks se echó a reír.

-¡Lo prometo!

-¡Shihihihi! ¡Buena suerte!

Shanks contempló el rostro sonriente de Lin y sonrió cálidamente, llevándose la mano de forma instintiva a su sombrero. Junto a él, Ben dijo:

-La volveremos a ver, capitán.

Shanks cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Sí. Lo sé.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tres enormes barcos abastecidos con todo lo necesario para un viaje de diez días zarparon desde Baltigo hacia el North Blue. Ivanna Roronoa había decidido ir, pues no sentía ninguna molestia con respecto a su embarazo. También Saira y Kaito aceptaron formar parte del equipo. El plan era complejo y sabían que no sería una empresa fácil de lograr. Necesitaban a los mejores guerreros del país para poder cumplir aquel cometido.

Pero Monkey D. Dragón nunca se había sentido más motivado. Y estaba decidido a tomar venganza en nombre de Lin.

La joven en cuestión, sin embargo, había permanecido silenciosa con respecto al tema, a pesar de que Dragón notaba su rabia y su dolor en cada gesto, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Era raro verla tan taciturna. Si no fuera por el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, Dragón habría creído que alguien le había extraído el alma.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de aquel tema, pero por el momento, el hombre prefería dejar que fuera Lin quien diera el primer paso.

Ocurrió durante el quinto día de viaje.

-Tengo… algo de miedo- admitió ella de forma repentina, mientras ambos observaban el atardecer que se recortaba contra el poniente. Dragón la miró sorprendido. Esas palabras siempre le resultaban tan extrañas dichas de sus labios. Recordaba que aquella noche en que ella le había visitado en su tienda de campaña, antes de la batalla en Niem, había dicho algo parecido.

-Estaré contigo esta vez. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Ella rió débilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es eso. No me da miedo recibir daño físico. Además, soy mucho más fuerte que antes. Lo que temo… es reencontrarme con todo lo que dejé atrás. No me gusta recordar quien fui.

Dragón asintió.

-Respetaré eso.

-Pero quiero contártelo- Lin lo miró a los ojos e intentó sonreír-. Tú tienes derecho a saberlo.

Dragón cogió su mano, dándole un suave apretón, y asintió. Lin exhaló hondo y comenzó:

-Yo tenía diez años…

* * *

_**(Flash Back)**_

_**Historia de Lin**_

Las dos niñas y el chico más mayor corrieron a través de las callejuelas sin dejar de soltar carcajadas. ¡Había sido tan fácil robarle a aquel tipo! A veces, los nobles podían ser tremendamente estúpidos. Finalmente se detuvieron, arrastrándose entre los enormes conductos subterráneos, lejos del bullicio del mercado, donde probablemente aún debían estar buscándoles los guardias.

Al otro lado de aquellos conductos estaba el orfanato donde habían crecido. Esa noche repartirían entre todos una abundante comida. ¡Y aun les sobraría dinero para varias semanas más!

-Rouge estará feliz- dijo Anne Bonney riendo entre dientes mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de sus ojos y sopesaba el saco de dinero que acababan de hurtar a un noble-. ¡Juro que hoy comeré pizza hasta hartarme!

Lin sonrió a su hermana, emocionada.

-¡Y yo compraré el pastel más grande!

-Oigan- dijo Yahiko, el muchacho que iba junto a ellas-. ¿No están siendo demasiado codiciosas? Primero tenemos que repartir la comida entre los más pequeños.

Lin y Bonney le enseñaron la lengua. Yahiko resopló:

-Inmaduras…

-Vamos, vamos, si ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer- le dijo Bonney-. Pero no hay nada malo en darnos unos gustos. Después de todo, si no fuera por nosotros tres, muchos ya habrían muerto de hambre. ¡Estamos arriesgando el pellejo por ellos! ¿No?

Yahiko le echó a Bonney una mirada de reprobación:

-No hables así…

-Pero es verdad- repuso la pelirosada cruzándose de brazos-. Lo que pasa es que tú tienes un extraño complejo de héroe.

-¡No es cierto!

Bonney se burló.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Bleeeh! ¡Patético!

Lin le dio a Bonney un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Que pesada te pones!

-¡Cállate!

Bonney le devolvió el golpe y ambas se ensartaron en una pelea, lo cual ocurría al menos cada dos horas al día. Yahiko se sentó en el suelo y las observó, suspirando hondamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esas dos? Iban directo al desastre.

Cuando finalmente las niñas acabaron de pelearse, Yahiko les dijo:

-Volvamos al orfanato.

Los tres salieron de los conductos mirando hacia ambos lados. Después de todo, aún podían seguir merodeando esos molestos guardias. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el orfanato, pues una concurrida muchedumbre se aglomeraba en la entrada principal. Yahiko palideció al ver los dos carros con rejas que estaban en la calle.

-No… ¡no puede ser!

Bonney también estaba atónita.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Lin, que era la más ágil y delgada de los tres, se apresuró a escabullirse entre la muchedumbre para ver que estaba pasando. Y lo que vio le dejó horrorizada.

Un grupo de hombres intimidantes que llevaban placas de bronce en la pechera estaban sacando a la fuerza a los niños del orfanato. Lin los reconoció; eran cazarrecompensas del Gobierno Mundial. Hombres con el permiso legal para dedicarse al tráfico de esclavos y la cacería de piratas.

Lin corrió hacia uno de ellos, furiosa, y le dio una patada en la boca. El hombre cayó hacia atrás, gimiendo de sorpresa. La muchedumbre soltó exclamaciones de asombro. Sin embargo, nadie intervenía.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!- gritó Lin-. ¡No permitiré que se los lleven!

A continuación, Bonney y Yahiko comenzaron a golpear a quienes estaban arrastrando a sus amigos hacia los carros. Yahiko rompió entonces las rejas de los carros, gritando y agitando los brazos:

-¡Salgan! ¡Huyan de aquí, rápido!

-¡Cómete esto, estúpido!- gritó Bonney mientras apuñalaba en la pierna a otro de los cazarrecompensas. Los niños, llorando, echaron a correr mientras los más grandes los flanqueaban calle abajo. Los curiosos habían retrocedido, asombrados ante la fuerza inhumana de aquellos tres chiquillos.

-¡Mierda…, se escapan!

-¡Malditos críos!

Sin embargo, justo cuando Lin, Bonney y Yahiko pensaban que tenían la situación controlada, dos cazarrecompensas más salieron del edificio, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Rouge y a un pequeño de tres años que no paraba de llorar.

-Encontramos a estos ocultos en el sótano- se rió uno de los hombres.

Lin lloró:

-¡Rouge!

La muchacha miró a sus hermanas adoptivas con una expresión de terror.

-¡No…, escapen!- farfulló, ganándose una patada en el estómago que la hizo toser. Yahiko bramó:

-¡Déjenla en paz!

El hombre que sujetaba a Rouge alzó un dedo, y con una sonrisa torcida, hizo brotar del suelo unas raíces que rodearon el cuerpo de la niña con fuerza.

-Si no hacen lo que les digo, esta chiquilla morirá estrangulada- sonrió el cazarrecompensas mirando a los otros con una sonrisa dulzona-. Por cierto, no crean que será tan fácil huir de mí. Soy un hombre planta.

-Mierda…- masculló Yahiko.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?- les dijo el cazarrecompensas que sujetaba al niño pequeño, que aun no dejaba de llorar-. Soltaremos a este mocoso y a la niña si ustedes tres vienen con nosotros. Y además, también dejaremos en paz a los demás mocos del orfanato ¿qué les parece? ¿A qué es un buen trato?

Bonney tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo prometen?

-¿Por qué nos quieren?- añadió Yahiko, temblando de rabia-. ¿Van a entregarnos a la policía o a convertirnos en esclavos?

El hombre planta les clavó una mirada siniestra.

-Ese era nuestro objetivo al venir aquí- admitió-. Pero… ustedes son chicos muy fuertes. Creo que estarán mejor en cierto sitio.

Yahiko asintió.

-Está bien… iremos, pero suéltenlos a ellos.

Las dos chicas dieron un paso al frente y los cazarrecompensas soltaron a Rouge y al niño. Lin les dijo:

-¡Váyanse!

Rouge se puso a llorar.

-¡No… no puedo…!

Yahiko extendió las manos y el cazarrecompensas le puso unos grilletes, sonriendo satisfecho. Entonces, el muchacho aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para darle una feroz patada en el estómago y empujar a Lin y a Bonney, gritando:

-¡Corran! ¡Yo escaparé más tarde!

Lin iba a protestar, pero Bonney la cogió a ella y a Rouge del brazo –Rouge llevaba al niño sollozante- y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Confiemos en él…!- lloró Bonney sin mirar atrás-. ¡Vamos, Lin, Rouge!

Las tres se escabulleron por una callejuela tras otra, y cuando llegaron a los conductos subterráneos, Bonney se apresuró a empujar por estos a Rouge y al niño. Estos desaparecieron tras la rejilla, pero justo cuando Bonney iba a meterse, Lin gritó:

-¡Nos han seguido! ¡Vienen!

Bonney se dio la vuelta.

-¡Maldición!

-Bonney, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Lin jadeando mientras se ponían en posición de ataque para enfrentar a los cazarrecompensas que corrían hacia ellas-. Quiero que los derrotes. Eres más fuerte que ellos.

-¿Y tú…?

-Yo iré a rescatar a Yahiko. Soy la más ágil, después de todo. Lo sacaré y lo traeré conmigo. Nos reuniremos en nuestra base secreta.

Bonney asintió, mordiendo sus lágrimas. A continuación, los cazarrecompensas las atacaron sacando cadenas y redes metálicas. Bonney sacó sus navajas con una expresión asesina y bramó:

-¡No los dejaré pasar de aquí!

Lin sonrió cuando la primera navaja atravesó el tobillo de uno de los sujetos, y aprovechando la conmoción, la morena se escabulló entre las piernas de uno de ellos mientras Bonney se encargaba de la situación con una facilidad asombrosa. Eran hombres débiles, después de todo. Lin le dirigió una última sonrisa a su hermana antes de girarse y correr calle arriba para ir por Yahiko.

Cuando logró alcanzar los carros de los cazarrecompensas, Yahiko ya estaba dentro. Le habían colocado un collar alrededor del cuello. Lin se arrastró por debajo del carro, procurando que el hombre planta no la viera, y se puso a golpear la ventanilla enrejada para sacar a su amigo de allí.

Este la miró con una expresión de horror:

-¡Lin! ¡No! ¡Vete…!

-Te voy a sacar- sollozó ella sin dejar de golpear los barrotes, y justo cuando estaba a punto de desencajarlos y extender un brazo dentro para coger al muchacho, algo se enroscó con fuerza alrededor de su garganta, asfixiándola.

-¡LIN!- gritó Yahiko.

La niña cayó al suelo, sin aliento, mientras sus dedos aferraban las gruesas raíces que oprimían su cuello. El hombre planta se paró junto a ella con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Sabía que una de ellas volvería.

Lin gruñó, pero las raíces apretaron con más fuerza. La niña cerró los ojos y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Parpadeó para enfocarse, pero manchitas blancas y negras destellaban frente a ella. A lo lejos, podía oír los gritos de Yahiko. Perdía fuerzas…

-La otra chica huyó, señor. No pudimos encontrarla.

-Bien. No importa. Ya tenemos a estos dos.

-¿Entonces no iremos a Sabaody?

-No. Tengo planes diferentes. Vámonos.

Eso fue lo último que Lin alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder definitivamente la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando Lin recuperó el sentido, sintió como la rugosa superficie sobre la que se hallaba sentada traqueteaba bruscamente. La niña gimió, parpadeando, y se incorporó.

-¿Lin… estás bien?

Ella enfocó su visión y vio a Yahiko observándola con preocupación desde el otro extremo del carro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a ella también la habían encadenado. Sus muñecas, tobillos y el cuello eran rodeados por fríos grilletes.

Lin sintió una oleada de temor.

-Sí…- murmuró, y con el flequillo negro cayéndole sobre los ojos, añadió:- Lo siento, Yahiko. ¡No pude rescatarte!

El muchacho se arrastró hacia ella y le puso una mano reconfortante en la cabeza.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

Lin se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué harán con nosotros?

El muchacho suspiró.

-No lo sé. Pero, por lo que he escuchado, no seremos llevados a una subasta de esclavos.

-Tengo miedo.

Yahiko la rodeó con sus brazos y dijo firmemente:

-No te preocupes. Vamos a salir de esta como sea.

Media hora después, el carro se detuvo y los cazarrecompensas abrieron la puerta trasera. El líder de ellos, aquel que poseía el poder de convocar plantas, los sacó con brusquedad y los obligó a seguirle. Lin se sentía incómoda moviendo sus pies encadenados.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la parte más alejada del puerto, frente a un barco con banderas que llevaban en ellas el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial. Yahiko gruñó cuando los obligaron a subir por una rampla.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?

-Lo descubrirán muy pronto- respondió el cazarrecompensas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cubierta del barco, Lin giró la cabeza y observó la ciudad que se extendía ante ellos, pálida. ¿Y si no volvían a ver nunca más a Bonney a Rouge…? La niña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

-Llévenlos abajo- les dijo el cazarrecompensas a los hombres que estaban dentro del barco. Estos miraron a los niños y luego los cogieron como a dos sacos de papas. Lin se puso a patear, pero fue inútil; los grilletes restringían sus movimientos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldición!

-¡Cállate, mocosa!

El hombre bajó la escalera que estaba bajo una escotilla y luego abrió la puerta de una celda, tirando dentro de esta a los dos niños.

-Llegaremos a nuestro destino en cuatro días. Les aconsejo que se porten bien y no nos den problemas.

Eso fue lo único que les dijo el sujeto antes de marcharse, dejándolos allí, en la oscuridad.

Durante esos cuatro días, recibieron dos exiguas comidas al día y solo los sacaron de la celda para dejarles hacer sus necesidades, y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el mismo hombre que los había encerrado los sacó, arrastrándolos hasta la cubierta.

Ambos niños parpadearon cuando el sol les pegó en los ojos y luego, mientras eran obligados a bajar la escalerilla del barco a tierra firme, observaron que estaban en una isla no demasiado grande, pero provista de altísimos acantilados y muros. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era una torre negra de una altura abismal que se erguía justo en medio.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Yahiko mientras observaba como otros niños de diversas edades también eran arrastrados por cazarrecompensas. Todos llevaban grilletes, como ellos, y lucían expresiones asustadas.

Un individuo alto de cabello rubio y ataviado de forma exquisita se acercó a ellos y sonrió. Lin odió aquella sonrisa bufonesca.

-Pueden llamarme Sodoma y se encuentran en la isla Lemuria- dijo-. ¿Han escuchado hablar de este lugar?

Lin masculló:

-No.

El hombre la miró y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Que niña tan bonita- dijo, colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla-. ¿Eres fuerte, nena?

-¡Déjala en paz!- le gritó Yahiko. Esto le mereció un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Lin se estremeció. Aquel hombre era fuerte.

-No tienes permitido hablarme así, chico. De ahora en adelante, todos ustedes aprenderán a respetar a sus superiores.

Una muchacha preguntó en un hilo de voz:

-¿Qué harán con nosotros?

El hombre rubio respondió:

-Todas las semanas, se realiza en esta isla un show único en el mundo al que asisten nobles y tenryuubitos. Ustedes han sido cuidadosamente elegidos por nuestros cazarrecompensas para participar de este show.

-¿En qué consiste?- preguntó Yahiko mientras se incorporaba.

-Luchas- respondió Sodoma con una sonrisa más amplia-. Lucharán en el coliseo de Lemuria para entretener a los nobles.

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes tienen una fuerza fuera de lo común, por lo que esperamos que den un buen espectáculo. Dependiendo de su voluntad y astucia, podrán conservar la vida. Pero si son más débiles que su oponente…- el hombre hizo un gesto con los hombros-… morirán.

_**(Pausa del Flashback)**_

* * *

-Nos llevaron a la torre y nos colocaron esta marca- explicó Lin a Dragón, señalando su nuca-. Luego fuimos encerrados en celdas distintas. Cada mañana, éramos sacados de estas para entrenar en los campos de entrenamiento. Fuimos sometidos a toda clase de pruebas distintas. Querían convertirnos en luchadores expertos.

-Por eso sabes usar toda clase de armas- dijo Dragón, sombrío-. ¿Cuántos de ustedes eran?

-Cientos. Cientos de chicas y chicos de diferentes edades. Y cuando alguno moría, inmediatamente era reemplazado por otro. Todas las semanas llegaban barcos trayendo más esclavos- Lin apretó los puños-. Da igual si ellos nos llamaban "guerreros". No éramos más que esclavos de los nobles. Ni siquiera nos llamaban por nuestro nombre, sino por el número de rango.

Dragón frunció el ceño.

-¿Número de rango?

Lin esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-Cada vez que ganábamos un duelo, subíamos de rango. Los mejores guerreros estaban en el top 10 y eran las "estrellas" principales del coliseo. Y solo los que estaban dentro de ese rango exclusivo tenían derecho a ciertos beneficios, como una habitación propia. Muchos niños luchaban desesperadamente por alcanzar el nivel suficiente y así poder formar parte de ese grupo. Lo hacían para deshumanizarnos.

Dragón estaba furioso.

-Eso es horrendo.

-Nunca olvidaré mi primera batalla…- murmuró Lin.

* * *

_**(De vuelta al Flashback)**_

Las gradas del coliseo estaban decoradas en plata y oro. Cada domingo, estas eran aglomeradas por nobles ansiosos de ver como los gladiadores esclavos de Lemuria luchaban entre ellos. Y Lin, que observaba las batallas desde el otro lado de los barrotes, se estremecía cada vez que caía alguno. No importaba quien ganara o perdiera; aquello era una masacre donde no cabía la piedad.

Hasta el momento, no había podido ver a Yahiko. Les habían puesto en grupos distintos. Lin esperaba que estuviera bien.

En las primeras rondas, no era necesario matar al oponente, pero sí dejarlo inconsciente. Pero en las rondas finales, que era cuando los más fuertes del Coliseo participaban también, las luchas eran a muerte.

Lin gritó cuando sintió que uno de los guardianes le daba un latigazo en la espalda.

-¡Es tu turno, número 640!

La niña apretó los dientes y caminó hacia la plataforma de batalla mientras sentía los ojos de todos los nobles puestos en ella. Desde el otro extremo, un muchacho mayor avanzó arrastrando un hacha. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por la determinación de acabar con ella. Pero Lin también podía oler su miedo.

-Escoge un arma, número 640- le dijo el guardia con una mueca-. ¡Date prisa, niña!

Temblando, Lin se obligó a recuperar la compostura y entonces dijo:

-Yo… no necesito un arma.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación en el público. El oponente de Lin emitió un grito desesperado y atacó antes de que el juez de batalla diera el pitido. La niña esquivó el filo pesado del hacha, dirigido hacia su pecho, y saltó hacia el otro extremo del campo. Luego corrió, y antes de que el otro chico pudiera reaccionar, le dio una feroz patada en la cabeza.

Su objetivo era dejarlo inconsciente haciendo el menor daño posible.

Lin sonrió del puro alivio cuando el muchacho se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre el campo de batalla. Hubo exclamaciones de decepción desde el público. El juez de batalla se acercó a Lin y le dijo con frialdad:

-Golpéalo hasta hacerlo sangrar. No arruines el espectáculo.

La niña tragó saliva.

-¿Q-qué?

El filo del látigo se estrelló contra su mejilla. Lin gritó de dolor.

-¡Hazlo o lo mataremos!

Lin se horrorizó. ¿Iban a matarlo si no lo golpeaba mientras estaba inconsciente? Aquello era inhumano. Sin embargo, Lin sabía que no tenía otra opción. Era eso o ver como lo asesinaban frente a sus ojos. Temblando, Lin caminó hacia el chico inconsciente y le dio una patada. Luego otra, y otra, y otra…, hasta que sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El muchacho en el suelo gimió de dolor, pero no despertó. Lin cayó al suelo de rodillas y gritó con los párpados apretados:

-¡Ya lo hice! ¡Ya lo hice! ¿Están satisfechos?

Desde el público, varios reían. Lin estaba atónita. ¿Cómo podían reírse de algo como eso? Apenas oyó como el juez la daba por ganadora y los guardias la arrastraban desde el campo bruscamente, obligándola a dejar al chico atrás.

Lin no dejó de llorar.

* * *

_Día tras día, Lin fue obligada a luchar por su vida y a poner a prueba todos sus límites físicos. La mayoría de sus contrincantes eran chicos débiles, fáciles de vencer para ella, pero cada duelo vencido era extremadamente doloroso. Se preguntaba cómo podría escapar de allí… Tenía hambre, dolor, frío y miedo. Solo les dejaban salir de sus celdas para luchar. Ella vio como algunos peleaban hasta perder la cordura. O la propia vida. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera eran enterrados: simplemente los arrojaban al mar. _

_Una y otra vez, su único pensamiento era escapar._

_Escapar con Yahiko._

* * *

_-¡Mátala!_

_-¡No… no puedo!_

_Lin gritó cuando los hombres la golpearon, azotándola con fuerza mientras la muchacha a la que acababa de vencer estaba desplomada cerca de ella, en un charco de su propia sangre. Lin se protegió la cabeza con ambos brazos y se puso a murmurar:_

_-No la mataré… no lo haré… no lo haré…_

_El guardia volvió a golpearla._

_-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Has lo que te decimos!_

_Lin siguió recibiendo un golpe tras otro hasta perder la consciencia._

* * *

_La celda estaba fría y el niño junto a Lin lloraba, llamando a su madre. Lin se arrastró hacia él, haciendo sonar sus grilletes, y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, murmurando:_

_-Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien._

_Una semana después, aquel mismo niño cayó enfermo. Las duras golpizas, la escases de alimentos y el frío habían hecho mella en él. Lin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras rogaba a los guardias que le dieran algo para calmar su fiebre._

_Ellos se limitaron a reírse de ella._

_Horas más tarde, el niño exhaló su último aliento y murió en sus brazos._

* * *

Y entonces, llegó el día que Lin más temía.

-Yahiko…- murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que él sería su oponente. Aquella era una de las rondas finales. Debían luchar a muerte.

Ambos apenas habían podido intercambiar un par de palabras desde que habían llegado allí, a escondidas de los guardias. Yahiko la miró con la misma expresión de horror. Lin se dio cuenta de lo demacrado y golpeado que estaba. ¿Lucía así también ella?

-Lin…

Se miraron temblando en su sitio, incapaces de hacer cualquier movimiento. Los guardias les gritaron:

-¡Luchen!

Uno de los hombres levantó el látigo para golpear a Lin, pero la muchacha esquivó el golpe y se abalanzó sobre él, clavándole el puñal que le habían dado para luchar. Hubo una conmoción general en el público. Más guardias llegaron.

Yahiko corrió hacia ella.

-¡Lin! ¡Huyamos!

-¡No tan pronto, mocosos!- se rió alguien a sus espaldas, y tanto Lin como Yahiko cayeron al suelo cuando sus cuellos metálicos dispararon descargas eléctricas.

-Mierda…- masculló Yahiko mientras era obligado a levantarse-… no… no le hagan daño…

-Yahiko…- murmuró Lin, intentando levantarse.

El hombre rubio –aquel a quien Lin más odiaba- se acercó a ellos y sonrió. Sodoma cogió a la niña del cabello, arrancando un quejido de su garganta reseca.

-Sé que tienes potencial, muchacha- murmuró el hombre en su oído-. Puedo olerlo. Pero sigues negándote a obedecer nuestras órdenes. Te niegas a matar y eso no puedo tolerarlo si quiero hacer de ti una buena arma.

Sodoma miró entonces a los hombres que sostenían a Yahiko y les dijo:

-¡Suelten al chico!

Sodoma empujó a Lin, que cayó de rodillas sombre el áspero suelo, y el hombre volvió a gritarles que lucharan. Lin apoyó la frente en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, y murmuró:

-No. Prefiero morir.

Yahiko apretó los puños y avanzó hacia Lin. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Lin…, ni siquiera he podido protegerte.

-Tengo miedo… quiero irme de aquí- gimoteó ella-. Tengo miedo, Yahiko.

-No lo tengas- dijo él-. Tú tienes que sobrevivir, Lin. No dejes que ellos acaben con tu espíritu. No mueras aquí.

La niña alzó el rostro y abrió la boca, horrorizada, cuando vio a Sodoma detrás de su amigo.

-¡NO…!

La sangre salpicó el rostro de Lin. Yahiko se estremeció. Sodoma le había atravesado con una lanza justo en el corazón.

-Este es el castigo que se ganan los que se niegan a obedecer- sonrió Sodoma, lamiéndose los labios y extrayendo el arma del cuerpo del muchacho. Yahiko cayó en los brazos temblorosos de Lin.

-Yahiko…- murmuró la niña, incapaz de creer que su amigo, aquel que siempre había cuidado de ella y sus hermanas, se estaba muriendo.

-Lin…- susurró él.

-¡No te mueras!- le rogó ella, sacudiéndolo-. ¡No te mueras aquí! ¡No aquí!

-Lin… prométeme… que serás libre.

A continuación, Yahiko dejó escapar su último aliento y se quedó frío e interte entre sus brazos. Lin apretó los puños, empapados en la sangre del muchacho, y murmuró con una voz apenas perceptible, limpiándose las lágrimas:

-Lo prometo.

Sodoma la miró con frialdad.

-Esto pasará siempre que te niegues a obedecer. No me importa a cuantos más tenga que sacrificar. Haré de ti una asesina tarde o temprano.

Lin se levantó.

-No tienes… que matar a nadie más por mí- le dijo ella-. Ya lo entendí.

Sodoma se rió.

-¿Oh, en serio?

Lin cogió la lanza con la que había matado a su amigo y le dijo:

-Voy a comprobártelo.

A continuación, la niña corrió hacia uno de los guardias y atravesó la garganta de este con la lanza. Lo hizo sin siquiera vacilar. Hubo una oleada de exclamaciones de emoción desde el público y gritos de horror entre los guardianes, quienes se apresuraron a correr hacia ella para cogerla.

Pero Sodoma los retuvo.

-¡Ni se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima!- el rubio sonreía complacido-. Ese hombre solo era una basura inútil y ella es una valiosa herramienta. Llévenla a su celda. Ha sido un espectáculo maravilloso.

Y mientras a Lin le volvían a poner los grilletes en las muñecas, Sodoma se inclinó para susurrarle:

-Si alguna vez te revelas contra mí, haré de tu vida un infierno incluso peor que este.

* * *

Desde aquel día, Lin nunca más volvió a sonreír y se convirtió rápidamente en una de las guerreras de Lemuria más letales. Si bien solía matar rápido a sus oponentes, siempre acababa con sus manos teñidas de sangre, lo cual era el complemento perfecto en una batalla del coliseo. Los nobles y los tenryuubito, después de todo, iban allí para ver un buen espectáculo. Y la sangre era el requisito principal dentro de aquel circo morboso.

Cuando Lin cumplió los catorce años, ya era parte del top 3 y empezó a recibir beneficios, lo cual aumentó las apuestas monetarias de los nobles a su favor. Sin embargo, ella nunca demostró ningún tipo de disfrute, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros, muchos de los cuales habían acabado enloqueciendo tras su permanencia en Lemuria. Todos los chicos llegaban allí pálidos y asustados, pero solo los más fuertes lograban sepultar sus temores, convirtiéndose en asesinos despiadados que poco a poco comenzaban a tomarle el gusto a aquel sangriento deporte. Los que no soportaban la presión, simplemente morían.

Quien ostentaba el puesto número 1 de los más fuertes del coliseo era un joven llamado Doflamingo, autodenominado "el rey", seguido por Lin y luego por Marshall D. Teach, un muchacho robusto de carcajada desagradable que, sin embargo, siempre había sido amable con ella. Fueron conocidos en Lemuria como el Trío Sangriento.

Y fue aquel mismo trío fue el que logró lo que nadie había logrado hasta entonces: rebelarse contra Sodoma y escapar de Lemuria.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

-Marshall D. Teach…- murmuró Dragón, luego de escuchar conmocionado el relato de Lin. ¿Cuántas clases de horrores podía soportar un ser humano? Le parecía increíble que la mente de Lin se hubiera recuperado.

-¿Has escuchado ese nombre antes?- le preguntó ella luego de una larga pausa. Lin estaba pálida y temblaba un poco. Había sido difícil recordar.

Dragón asintió:

-Es uno de los piratas de Barba Blanca.

Lin sonrió con nostalgia.

-A pesar de su crueldad al luchar, cuando estábamos fuera del campo de batalla siempre nos dio ánimos. En realidad, no era mal muchacho. Solo que Lemuria corrompió su corazón. Él…- Lin se rió-… siempre nos decía que su mayor sueño era convertirse en el "Rey de los Mares".

Dragón cogió la mano de Lin entre la suyas y le dijo:

-Gracias por contármelo.

Ella murmuró:

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Era algo que debía hacer.

-¿Cómo escapaste de allí?

Los ojos de Lin se oscurecieron por un inusitado brillo de odio cuando respondió:

-Incendiamos la torre y matamos a todos y cada uno de los guardias, incluyendo a los nobles que observaban el espectáculo. Lo planeamos Doflamingo, Teach y yo.

-¿Qué pasó con los niños?

-Escaparon la mayoría, pero algunos también murieron. No alcanzaron a huir- respondió Lin, suspirando hondamente-. Si tengo que ser sincera… en aquellos días no me pesaron sus muertes. Lo único que quería hacer era vengarme.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

Lin asintió, sin sonreír.

-Teach, Doflamingo y yo separamos nuestros caminos, y yo me convertí en una asesina que dedicaba sus días a masacrar a familias de la nobleza. Estaba tan cegada por el odio que incluso olvidé de donde venía. Y entonces, un día, tu padre me descubrió…

_**(7 años atrás)**_

_Una y otra vez, el puñal se clavó en el pecho del hombre, que ya estaba muerto. Lin se detuvo entonces, jadeando. Había pillado al noble en su trayecto hacia su casa y no había dudado ni un minuto en golpearlo, arrastrarlo hacia un callejón y ponerle fin a su vida._

_Un mal menos en el mundo._

_-¿Por qué has hecho eso, muchacha?_

_Lin se dio la vuelta y enarboló su cuchillo con una mueca. El hombre que la observaba desde el otro lado del callejón frunció el ceño._

_-Has visto mi rostro- siseó ella-. Entonces tendré que acabar contigo también._

_Pero antes de que Lin pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el hombre la estampó contra la pared y la hizo soltar su cuchillo. Lin jadeó. ¿Cuándo se había movido…? El hombre que la retenía suspiró tras observar el cadáver._

_-Qué tristeza. Una chica tan joven…_

_-¡Cállate!- gritó Lin-. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡Ellos son los malos!_

_-¿Ellos?_

_-Todos ellos… los nobles… los tenryuubito. Ellos hacen desgraciado este mundo. _

_-Ese hombre que acabas de matar no era un noble ni un rico._

_Lin lo miró perpleja._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- luego gruñó-. ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Usa los anillos y las ropas que usan ellos! ¡Sé reconocerlos!_

_El hombre la soltó entonces, se acercó al cadáver y abrió la camisa de seda, revelando debajo una camiseta ajada y vieja. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un cartel de recompensa y se lo mostró. El rostro que salía allí era el mismo del sujeto que acababa de matar._

_-Era un bandido de las montañas al que he estado persiguiendo. Robaba a los nobles y se disfrazaba como ellos para pasar inadvertido._

_Lin abrió mucho los ojos._

_-Entonces… ¿solo era un simple ladrón?_

_-Y tú lo has matado permitiendo que lo último que viera antes de morir fuera el odio de tus ojos, muchacha- la expresión del hombre se oscureció-. Debería apresarte por esto. Eres peligrosa._

_Lin se dio cuenta entonces de que aquel hombre era un marine. Y no cualquier marine; un vicealmirante. Lentamente, ella se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos. _

_-Has lo que quieras. No tengo ningún motivo para vivir, después de todo._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- el hombre se agachó frente a ella-. Todos debemos encontrar un motivo para vivir._

_-¡Pues yo no lo tengo! ¡No soy más que un monstruo que solo sirve para matar!_

_El hombre sonrió, pillándola por sorpresa._

_-Solo estás asustada. Pero no tienes por qué usar esa fuerza para matar, mocosa. ¿Qué tal si, en vez de matar a quienes te hicieron sufrir, ayudas a los que están desprotegidos y vulnerables?_

_Lin murmuró:_

_-¿Proteger…?_

_-Ajá. Apuesto que eso se te daría mucho mejor. ¿Es que nunca nadie te protegió a ti?_

_Lin abrió mucho los ojos y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Yahiko._

"_Prométeme que serás libre"_

_Repentinamente, pequeños sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo demacrado y sucio. La mano áspera del marine acarició su cabeza y Lin se apoyó en él, sin importarle que el otro pensara en lo patética que se veía._

_-Yo… ¿Cómo puedo proteger a los demás?_

_-Puedes convertirte en una marine. Estoy seguro de que con tu poder podrías llegar lejos, mocosa._

_El hombre se levantó, añadiendo:_

_-Si decides seguir el buen camino, prometo encargarme de tu entrenamiento en la Marina. Voy a estar esperándote. _

_Pero antes de que el marine diera vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido, Lin gritó:_

_-¡Espere…! ¡No me ha dicho su nombre!_

_El marine la miró y esbozó una sonrisa:_

_-Me llamo Garp. Monkey D. Garp._

* * *

**Bueno, es todo por ahora! La verdad, estoy un poquitín insatisfecha con el capítulo. Me dio la impresión de que le faltó algo D: Bueno, juzguen ustedes. Igual lo escribí con muchas ganas y la misma pasión de siempre ^^ **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a...**

**Naghi-tan**:_ sí, me acoplo al estilo dramático de Oda xD Me gustan los personajes con pasados complejos. Es genial que te gustara una introducción de los parientes de Sanji y Zoro, aunque todo, claro, es parte de mi loquísima imaginación, jejeje. Sobre lo que me has dicho sobre la aparición de Luffy, pues nop: pasarán años en menos capítulos de los que te imaginas xD Yo diría que el nacimiento de Luffy ocurrirá e capítulos más. Jojojojo. Gracias a ti por leer! =D_

_**Yume no Kaze**: Hola! =D Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo, y que a pesar de que Shanks no fuera correspondido, te pareciera una bonita relación. Yo quería que fuera así: con un Shanks maduro y una Lin densa, pero tierna de todas formas. Sobre el nacimiento de Luffy, como ya he dicho en el comentario respondido de arriba, ocurrirá en uno capítulos más. Sí: pasarán rápidos esos 3 años XD Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por leer! =D_

_**Laugerid:** Hola! ^^ Que bueno que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Shanks, efectivamente, se salió un poco con la suya :3 Sobre las edades, sí, me equivoqué XDD Sabía que Sanji era mayor, pero no recordaba por cuanto, jajajaja. Bueno, que se le va a hacer xD Gracias por leer!_

_**Juvia. **: Hola! Lin siempre tendrá esos guiños de Luffy, durante todo el fanfic XD Aunque es divertido que sea así :3 Siempre he querido una chica divertida como Luffy en One Piece. Ahora irás viendo un mayor desarrollo en la relación de Dragón y Lin y, claro está, el nacimiento de su hijo *O* ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Raspberry Orchid:** Hola! =( A mi también me dio pena Shanks, porque adoro ese personaje. Sobre Lin y Dragon, pues ahora sí que se viene mucho de ellos dos! =D Sobre la parte de Ivanna siendo apuntada por un Shanks borracho, jejeje, también la imaginé en versión Zoro. De hecho, Ivanna es parecida a Zoro en muchas cosas, y espero ir mostrándolas a medida que avanza la historia ^^ _

_Sobre lo de animarme a escribir una historia de Fairy Tail, pues, chan-chan, ya he empezado a escribir una! (NaLu, por supuesto) y espero poder publicarla apenas acabe con este fanfic (o quizá antes ^^) Gracias por leer!_

_**Nalu y SasuSaku**: Hola! =D Así que otra fan de FT *O* Yo también lo soy. Y como le comentaba arriba a una lectora, pienso publicar uno de NatsuxLucy cuando acabe "Voluntad y Destino" ^^ Sobre lo que comentabas, jaja, ¿sigues picada con la muerte de Ace? Yo lloré a mares. Pero su muerte era necesaria _ Aunque duela admitirlo. Sobre Dragón... ¡a mi no me parece horrible! Shanks es más guapo, claro, pero Dragon me gusta también. Tiene ese aire oscuro y misterioso que me encanta. Y además, siempre he imaginado a Dragón mucho más guapo cuando era joven. Recuerda que aquí aun tiene veintitantos años :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Bella Scullw:** Hola! ^^ Me encantan tus comentarios tan completos :3 _

_Saira es sensible con lo de la ceja, sí. Y claramente lo primero que Lin haría era hacer un comentario al respecto xDD A mí también me gustan mucho las sagas de torneos, y de hecho me sorprendí con el manga, porque la trama del coliseo y el torneo (tanto de este capi como del anterior) era algo que había planeado antes de que empezara la saga de Dessrossa XDD Justamente, acertaste con lo del estilo de batalla de Lin: tiene que ver con su pasado, como he demostrado en este capitulo. Lin fue obligada a luchar con toda clase de armas y metodos u_u Pobre. Sobre Shanks y Lin: a mi me dio pena xD Creo que harian una buena pareja, pero en este fanfic las cosas entre ellos son imposibles, jejeje. Y si, Shanks acierta con su "profecia": Lin y Dragon serán como una especie de bomba nuclear que desencadenará toda clase de cosas desastrosas y beneficiosas. Sobre lo que me decías sobre la trama: efectivamente, necesitaba que fuera compleja, que los personajes encajasen y que haya una explicación para todo. Pronto se viene lo de Ohara y algunas tramas incluso más oscuras en la que el propio Luffy, siendo un inocente bebé, tendrá un papel fundamental (teorías que he pensado sobre One Piece). Por cierto, voy a echarle una mirada a tus fanfics =D Y n__o debes estresarte. Solo debes escribir cuando estés divirtiéndote al hacerlo. Por fortuna, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo ambos fanfics ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Kina-san Dark:** Hola! =D Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fanfic. Justamente, yo siempre he pensado que la mamá de Luffy tiene que tener algo de su personalidad (y la de Garp, claro xD) porque Dragón es serio e inteligente, y Luffy es todo lo contrario XD El azúcar vendría a ser para Lin como la carne para Luffy, jejeje. Es genial que te lo pasaras bien leyendo. Escribo justamente para divertirme yo y divertir a los lectores :3 Así que me animas mucho con tus palabras. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
